


The Sapphire Wench

by Meriwyn



Series: The Lord Commander and the Master of Law [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Essos, F/M, Game of Thrones Fix-It, How it should have been, King's Landing, Lovesick Jaime, Pregnancy, Tarth, The Braime Bunch, Westeros, and much smut, game of thrones season 8, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 70,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meriwyn/pseuds/Meriwyn
Summary: Sequel to "Wait For Me".  Jaime and Brienne are awaiting the birth of their first child.  Mostly major fluff, a good dose of smut, some politics, daily life.  Something for everyone :)





	1. Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne is pregnant, Jaime is on Cloud 9. A little peek into their home life. Warning - major smut ;)
> 
> Art by @fawni

“Ser Galladon was a champion of such valor that the Maiden herself lost her heart to him. She gave him an enchanted sword as a token of her love. The Just Maid, it was called. No common sword could check her, nor any shield withstand her kiss. Ser Galladon bore the Just Maid proudly, but only thrice did he unsheathe her. He would not use the Maid against a mortal man, for she was so potent as to make any fight unfair.”  
\- A Feast for Crows

 

If I ever were to lose you,  
I'd surely lose myself  
Everything I have found here,  
I've not found by myself  
Try and sometimes you'll succeed  
To make this man of me  
All of my stolen missing parts  
I've no need for anymore

I believe,  
And I believe, 'cause I can see  
Our future days,  
Days of you and me

Back when I was feeling broken,  
I focused on a prayer  
You came deep as any ocean,  
It's something out there here  
All the complexities and games,  
No one wins, but somehow, they still play  
All the missing crooked hearts,  
They may die, but in us they live on

I believe,  
And I believe, 'cause I can see  
Our future days,  
Days of you and me

When hurricanes and cyclones rage,  
When wind turned dirt to dust,  
When floods they came or tides they raised  
Ever closer became us

All the promises at sundown,  
I meant them like the rest  
All the demons used to come ‘round,  
I'm grateful now they've left  
So persistent in my ways,  
Here an angel, lying here to stay,  
No resistance, no alarms, please, this is just too good to be gone

I believe,  
And I believe, 'cause I can see  
Our future days,  
Days of you and me  
You and me  
Just you and me

\- Pearl Jam “Future Days”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Commander Ser Brienne Lannister was tired. Her days were filled with small council meetings, setting the watch around the Red Keep, dealing with switching guards around whenever something came up in their lives and they had to make last minute changes. Ever since the law that decreed members of the Kingsguard were to take a vow of celibacy had been revoked, life for Brienne had gotten interesting to say the least.

As she sat in her bathtub in her rooms in the White Sword Tower, she lay back, resting her head and sighing. Rare moments of peace and quiet like this were as necessary for her as breathing. Ser Podrick was a wonderful second-in-command for her and he helped her greatly, but she took her position very seriously and carried out her duties sometimes above and beyond what was required of her. King Bran had actually pulled her aside one day last week after the council meeting to voice his concern over her well-being and wondering if she was doing too much. His face had been unreadable as usual, but deep down Brienne knew what he was really getting at.

She smiled as her hand went to her stomach. She was about to enter her fourth month and her belly had just begun to swell ever so slightly.

“Congratulations, Lord Commander,” Bran had said when they had met in private, the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. “We have lived so long in darkness, it is nice to finally see hints of light coming back.”

Brienne had told him that it wouldn’t affect her duties and that she would make sure he was looked after as always. He had simply nodded and said he knew, and that he was glad that Jaime had thought to abolish that silly law so that love could once again thrive in the world for everyone, including those who had once been limited by their occupation. He also had gone on to tell her that she and Jaime starting a family would have no consequence on her position, and that she could rest easy knowing she would serve him for many years as his Lord Commander.

“Too much has been taken away from everyone,” he had said. “It’s time to give back some hope for our future.”

Of course Tyrion had been over the moon once they told him. He had been very animated and started prattling on about how he couldn’t wait to be a real uncle this time to a child who would love him in return. He had also taken to following Brienne around constantly asking her if she felt alright. Most times she wanted to drop kick him through the nearest doorway, but deep down she found it endearing, and she realized that marrying one Lannister had included marrying what was left of the other Lannisters as well. Besides, she had actually been pleased to realize that since Bran’s election, she and Tyrion had become somewhat of confidantes to each other and she did actually very much enjoy their chats. Especially the odd ones late at night where she would have trouble sleeping due to her pregnancy sickness and Jaime was snoring contentedly and she didn’t want to wake him. She would throw on her robe and pad barefoot across to Tyrion’s rooms, as she knew he was usually awake at odd hours, and he would make her warm milk while he drank his usual wine. They would chat about affairs of state, the weather, Jaime, baby names…the topics were endless. Sometimes they would play chess while conversing. Perhaps she provided Tyrion some much needed companionship and intellectual sparring partnership as well.

And of course there was Jaime. After having been examined by Sam, with Gilly agreeing to be her midwife when the time came, Brienne had broken the news to him. She had only seen him quite so happy one other time, and that on was their second wedding day. He had finally gotten his wish, and they had had a ceremony here in King’s Landing, where he positively beamed as he placed a crimson and gold Lannister cloak over her gown of royal blue silk. She suddenly remembered how handsome he had looked, in his black and gold Lannister armor with red cloak and cravat, his hair coiffed perfectly and his beard trimmed. She hadn’t had eyes for anyone but him on that day. It had been quite a difference from their private wedding in the Winterfell Godswood with only Samwell Tarly as a witness.

Her father, Lord Selwyn Tarth, had made the journey to officially give his daughter away. She remembered the look of horror and shock on Jaime’s face as he finally met what was probably one of the only men in Westeros that made Brienne look small. The fact that that man was now his father-in-law hadn’t made it any easier for him, and whenever Jaime was in Lord Selwyn’s presence he was overly polite and stood up as straight as he could. Brienne found it both adorable and hilarious at the same time. In the end though, her father had welcomed Jaime with open arms, content in seeing how happy he made his only daughter.

The sun was setting low over Blackwater Bay, turning the sky brilliant shades of blue, lavender and bright pink towards the horizon. The view from their rooms was spectacular, and Brienne particularly liked this time of day, watching torchlight come to life across the city until it became what seemed like thousands of twinkling lights. She had lit the candles around the room before getting in the bath, since she knew by the time she got out it would be well past dark. Jaime was meeting with Davos and Tyrion…something to do with shipping and trade laws that needed to be gone over. She hoped he would be home soon.

Brienne had finally started to relax, the steaming water making her limbs heavy. She rubbed her belly and spoke quietly out loud to her unborn child.

“Ahhh isn’t this nice? There’s nothing quite like a nice hot bath. Something I’m sure we’ll argue about quite a lot while you’re young,” she added with a smirk. Draping her arms over the sides of the tub, she closed her eyes again and began to drift.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaime Lannister entered the chambers he shared with his wife, tired from a long day of debates. His head hurt and he wanted nothing more than to eat his dinner, curl up with his spouse and fall asleep to the cool evening breezes coming in through the open windows while he gently stroked Brienne’s soft skin.

Closing the door behind him, he stopped in his tracks and smiled, his heart catching at the sight before him. His wife, her soft downy hair now grown past her shoulders, lay peacefully sleeping in her bath water, a contented smile on her face. Quietly walking over to the corner where their armor stands stood, he unbuckled _Widow’s Wail_ from his waist and set it next to _Oathkeeper_ against the wall, just like they did each night. He kicked his boots off and removed his leather coat, untucking his shirt to scratch his belly. He made his way over to Brienne and knelt down next to the tub, gently taking one of her hands in his and bringing it to his lips to place a soft kiss on the inside of her palm. He then held it against his cheek and marveled at its warmth as he softly stroked her forearm.

Brienne’s eyes slowly opened and immediately met green eyes gazing lovingly at her. She smiled instantly.

“There you are,” she whispered, stroking his cheek with her thumb where he held her hand against his face. Jaime was so taken with the sight of her that he actually didn’t realize he had lifted her hand with his golden one. Brienne didn’t care or notice either. With his good hand he reached out and began playing with the tendrils of her hair.

“Here I am,” he smiled. “How are you feeling, love?”

Jaime had always been tender with her, but since she had become pregnant he was even more so.

“I’m alright, I think,” she answered him. “I’m actually starving, believe it or not.”

Her stomach hadn’t been overly kind to her the past three months, but now and then she was able to keep sustenance down when the right mixture agreed with her. Jaime straightened up and got to his feet.

“Then it’s a good thing I stopped into the kitchens on the way up and asked them to prepare supper for us. One of the attendants will bring it up when it’s ready,” he reached for the long towel draped over one of the chairs at their small table.

“Shall we get you dried off and into your nightclothes so you can be comfortable?”

She nodded and gripped the sides of the tub to aid her standing up. Jaime rushed forward and grabbed her elbow.

“No, no, let me.”

“Jaime, love, I’m not going to break,” Brienne laughed.

“Oh, hush and let me dote on my wife,” he snipped back at her. They both chuckled together. She climbed out of the tub and he wrapped the towel around her, pulling the ends together over her chest. He then put his arms around her and moved his face close to hers.

“Come here,” he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her. She smelled heavenly, like lavender oil. Her mouth was warm and her skin was flushed from the heat. The combinations flooding his senses were quickly making him rather aroused. A cool evening breeze blew in through the window and ruffled their hair. Brienne lifted her arms and snaked them around his shoulders, grabbing a fistful of hair at the back of his head and pushing her tongue into his mouth, causing Jaime to growl deep in his chest. She roughly pulled his head back and began hungrily kissing and nipping at his neck, gently sinking her teeth into him in places. Jaime closed his eyes and slid his hand down her back to grab a healthy handful of her backside while pulling her tightly against him with his right arm.

“Well, Lady Lannister,” he groaned. “You weren’t lying, you really are starving.”

“It’s your fault,” she whispered as she smiled against his neck before giving him another love bite. “This baby of yours makes me ravenous, and since our supper isn’t here yet, you’ll have to suffice.”

He laughed. “Oh is that it? Well, it was a good life, I’ll sacrifice myself for the cause.”

Now with an aching erection straining against his trousers, Jaime lowered his head and gently bit her shoulder in return, causing her to moan and wrap one of her legs around one of his. His beard rubbed her newly washed skin in all the right ways to set her off. Jaime hurriedly brought his hand around to her front, frantically rucking up the towel around her body, his fingers finding the slickness between her legs. He let out a guttural primal groan much louder than he intended when he felt how aroused she was for him.

He ripped the towel off her completely as Brienne simultaneously removed him of his shirt. Her hands made quick work of the lacings on his pants and she yanked them down over his hips, digging her fingernails into his buttocks on the way down. He growled deeply again as he once again claimed her mouth, biting her bottom lip.

The look in Jaime’s eyes was purely feral at this point as he touched his forehead to hers. Brienne gave him one of her coy smiles, which only fueled his lust. After kicking his trousers aside, he quickly looked around and realized, with some dismay, that the closest object was their dining table. He walked Brienne backwards towards it until she bumped into it, at which point he reached out and pushed the candlesticks aside and laid her down on her back.

Stopping only for a moment to gently place his hand on her belly, he leaned down and said quietly, “Sorry, little bean, but your mother and I need a good fucking.”

“Jaime! Don’t speak to our child that way,” Brienne widened her eyes in mock indignation, giggled, and wrapped her legs around him, pressing her feet into his backside.

Jaime was inside her in one deep thrust, causing both of them to groan and Brienne to grip the edges of the table and arch her back, throwing her head back so her hair splayed out around her head like a blonde puddle. Jaime thought her the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen.

He sunk his fingers into her right hip and steadied her other hip with his golden hand. There was no going slow this time. His thrusts were deep and animalistic, and watching Brienne writhing beneath him only spurred him on further. Another breeze invaded the room, making the hairs on his chest and belly stand on end.

For a few seconds Jaime actually contemplated climbing onto the table with her, but then wondered if it would hold both of them. Also, it was arousing him so much to watch her like this, that he felt rooted to the spot he was in. His wife…his glorious wife…and he was making her feel this way. He allowed male smugness to enter his thoughts, something he only usually did when he was showing her off to people, or when he had to pull rank and use his social status to get something done. He simply could never get enough of her.

It didn’t take long for either of them. Brienne shattered first, pregnancy having made all of her nerves and senses more heightened. She arched one more time and moaned into the back of her hand, constricting around Jaime from inside. Jaime wasn’t far behind her and he threw back his head and let out a low scream as he spilled into her in a series of spasms. Panting heavily, he leaned forward over her and laid his left hand flat against the table to steady himself. He leaned down once again to speak to their unborn child.

“Thank you, little bean,” he said breathlessly, dropping a small kiss right above Brienne’s belly button. He looked up at Brienne and smiled at her, his chest still heaving.

“My gods, woman.”

She slowly sat up and slid her arms around his waist, kissing him gently and letting him lean into her for support. Her hair stuck out in wild curls all around her head, some tantalizingly hanging in her eyes. He bent his head and began tracing her collarbones with his tongue, his beard leaving red spots along her overly-sensitive skin. Selfishly, he loved marking her. Brienne shivered and began to caress his buttocks.

“I wouldn’t do that unless you want to have another go,” she teased.

Jaime looked up at her with a mischievous gleam in his eye and a grin began to creep across his lips. He ran his hands up her thighs and was about to kiss her again when there was a knock at their door.

Brienne giggled into her hand as Jaime uttered a curse and quickly pulled out of her, looking around for his pants.

“Just a minute!” he yelled towards the door. He struggled into his breeks, almost falling over twice in the process. He wrestled his shirt back on and when he looked over at Brienne he realized she hadn’t moved. In fact, she had leaned back on her hands and was giving him a rather lascivious look, a few stray curls still hanging down in front of her face. The rest fell about her shoulders in waves. He whined piteously as his eyes roved over her, coming to rest on her slightly parted legs. When she noticed where he was looking, she opened them a bit more and leaned back further, down on her elbows now, never taking her eyes off Jaime’s.

Jaime clenched and unclenched his fist and bit his bottom lip, making a pained face like a child who had had their candy taken away. Suddenly remembering where he was and that someone was waiting outside their door, he gestured towards her robe on the bed.

“Will you put that on!” he loudly whispered at her. Brienne loved torturing him like this. She finally laughed quietly and got up, walked over to retrieve her robe and slid into it. Once Jaime was sure she was sufficiently covered, he ran his hand through his hair and attempted to settle his pounding heart.

“I’m going to get you for this,” he hissed at her but smiled, tugging at his pants, attempting to adjust himself. Brienne twittered into her hand.

Upon opening the door, one of the serving maids from the kitchens stood there with a tray of steaming venison stew, a loaf of crusted bread, honey butter, some cheese, fruit, both fresh and dried, small pickles, and a pitcher of ale. She bowed her head in acknowledgement as Jaime gestured towards the table, which only mere moments ago had been used for quite a different purpose.

The girl set everything down on the table and turned to face Brienne.

“If it pleases you, Sers, berry tarts are still in the oven and will be ready in approximately an hour. If you wish, I will bring some to you along with a pitcher of milk,” she smiled.

Brienne leaned against the bedpost and smiled, nodding her approval. “That would be lovely, thank you, Shyna.”

Shyna curtsied and left, blushing as she passed Jaime again. Brienne smirked and shook her head. It was no secret that the servant maids in the Red Keep found Jaime handsome, and they practically fell all over themselves whenever he was in their presence. The fact that Jaime never seemed to notice, or if he did he acted as if he didn’t care, made it all the more amusing to Brienne. She closed her eyes and took in a large sniff of the stew.

“Oh my goodness, that smells heavenly,” she let her nose lead her over to the table. Jaime held out her chair for her, waiting for her to be seated before he took his place across from her. Brienne was hungrily eyeing the spread before them, and reaching for a small pickle, she stopped and looked down at her stomach.

“Now, little bean, please let me eat, and let me keep it down. Alright? Thank you in advance,” she took a bite of the pickle and closed her eyes in satisfaction. Jaime watched her and shook his head while snickering. Her eyes popped open.

“What?”

“You. Watching you with child has truly been an enjoyable experience,” Jaime answered her, his smile genuine. “As if I didn’t love you enough, you make me smile even more now, you and all of your little quirks. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone take such pleasure in a pickle.”

Brienne had to laugh at that.

“It’s hard to describe,” she became thoughtful, glancing out of one of the glass doors that led to their patio that overlooked the city. “Things taste differently now,” she looked back at him, “like everything is intensified, if that makes any sense.”

Jaime scrunched up his face as if he were thinking. “I think I understand, yes,” he leaned forward over his stew and eyed her up and down. “That’s not the only thing that’s intensified lately,” he stuck his bottom jaw out like he did whenever he wasn’t attempting to hide his lust.

Brienne blushed and looked down smiling. “Yes, other senses and…um…desires have also been heightened.”

Smiling, Jaime leaned forward and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and gently kissing her knuckles. Brienne smiled and continued eating.

“I do love you, Jaime Lannister.”

“Not as much as I love you, Brienne Lannister…of Tarth…Ser…” he adapted a faux confused look as he tried to string her names and titles together. Brienne snorted and tweaked his nose with her fingers before he sat upright again.

“Sometimes I still can’t believe we’re here,” she said, reaching for pieces of dried apricots. “Alive, married, a little lion cub forthcoming,” she popped one of the dried fruits in her mouth and chewed it.

“Who will no doubt be as strong and stubborn as her mother,” Jaime beamed proudly.

“Oh, so it’s a girl, is it?”

“I hope so…and I hope she looks just like you,” Jaime ripped off a piece of bread and dunked it in his stew. Taking a good size bite he made satisfied noises in his throat.

Brienne’s smile faded and she looked down at her plate, her hand once again going to her belly. Jaime looked up when she had fallen silent, his brows coming together in concern.

“What is it?” he said softly.

Brienne took a shaky breath. Jaime reached for her hand again and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

“For her sake, and for whatever other children we have, I hope they all look like you,” she said just above a whisper.

Jaime smiled sadly.

“Now why would you say that?” He knew exactly why, he just hated to see her think back to harsher times.

“You know it wasn’t easy for me growing up. I don’t want any of our future daughters to endure what I did, being teased and tormented, subjects for ridicule and cruel games and bets.”

Jaime’s heart ached for her. He had once been one of those cruel enough to have tormented her and he would gladly die a thousand deaths on his own sword to take it all back.

“Look at the woman you are right now. You’re a knight, the first woman to hold the honor. You’re Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, also the first woman to serve in that position, as well as even serve in the Order in general. Believe me, Bree, if it were within my power, I’d hunt down and kill every single person whoever did you any harm. I know I was one of those people, and I curse myself every day for having been so.”

Her eyes lifted back up to his and she smiled at him, especially whenever he used his nickname for her. Jaime continued.

“So, I have every confidence that any daughter we have will have absolutely no problem knocking any man into the dust that dares insult her…just like her mother.”

“That would be something to see.”

“And I, for one, will back her up every step of the way.”

Brienne laughed again. “Oh, Jaime, you and I both know if we have a girl you will be absolutely besotted and she will walk all over you.”

Jaime smiled so wide his eyes crinkled. “Absolutely, my lady wife.”

Having had her fill of the fruit and pickles, Brienne finally reached for her stew and bread. Foregoing the ale, she poured herself a goblet of water from the pitcher that was always kept in their chambers.

“So, how was your meeting with Ser Davos?” She asked him in between bites.

“We didn’t finish actually before we decided to recess for the night. With the reshuffling of kingdoms and the rebuilding of King’s Landing and new laws going into effect and antiquated ones being dissolved, it’s quite wearisome.”

“I can imagine so,” Brienne replied. “Well, you’re getting in the tub after we finish eating and I’m going to bathe all your cares away.”

“Oooh, that sounds exciting,” Jaime grinned mischievously again and cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Which reminds me,” Brienne stood up and walked over to the hearth, setting a pot of water to boil over the fire. “We’ll need to reheat the bath water for you.”

She returned to her chair and started in on her stew and bread again. When she had finished, she closed her eyes in satisfaction and leaned back in her chair, sighing happily.

“That good, huh?” Jaime said.

“Mmm,” she nodded her head slowly. Her eyes suddenly flew open as she lost herself in thought for a quick moment. Her hand went to her stomach. “And I think it might even stay down this time!” Her face lit up as she looked down at her belly. “Oh thank you, little bean.”

Every tiny thing Brienne did made Jaime smile like a lovesick fool. Watching her talk to their unborn child, so happy over something as small as eating made him giddy with happiness. Smearing a good chunk of honey butter on his bread, he also leaned back in his chair and lazily chewed it.

“I envy you, you know,” he said to her, his mouth full. She looked up at him with a quizzical look.

“You do? How so?”

“You get to spend every single minute with the bean. I wish I could as well. I wish I could crawl inside there too and have you both all to myself all of the time,” he laughed loudly.

“Well, with all due respect, Ser Jaime, you do your utmost trying to get back in there all the time,” Brienne teased him.

He blushed and bit his bottom lip. “Guilty.”

She smiled at him again and her eyes softened. He melted.

“Jaime, don’t ever doubt for one single moment that you are absolutely as much a part of this child’s life as I am. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I know you were denied that previously, and I simply won’t have it again. Besides, you get to have time with the little bean too. How many times have you come walking into my office during the day just to rub my stomach and say hello to him or her?” She giggled.

“I can’t help it, I just can’t keep away. And those endless meetings and duties are so boring,” he ended the sentence with a whine.

“I know, love,” Brienne tried not to laugh at him. He reached for his cup of ale and sitting back again, took a swig.

“And once the shipping and trade laws have been finalized, there’s the restructuring of the North’s independence to contend with…how far their fealty actually goes when it comes to matters of defending Westeros as a whole and…if…they…”

Jaime trailed off, suddenly aware of a sensation between his legs. He looked down to discover Brienne’s bare foot in his lap, slowly rubbing him up and down through his trousers. Nothing moved except his eyes, as he brought them back up to look at her. She had an innocent grin on her face, but her eyes said something very different.

“Do go on,” she teased.

Jaime lazily lifted his right leg and draped it over the arm of his chair while letting the left leg fall open the other way.

“Is that better?” He asked her huskily. She nodded, still grinning like a maiden.

“Oh yes, much better,” her voice was low like his.

“You wanton wench,” he stuck his bottom jaw out again. She laughed out loud.

“Now there’s a name I haven’t heard you use in quite a long time.”

“I only save it for special occasions now,” he raised the corner of his mouth and began to push his hips slowly against her foot.

There was a knock on the door again.

Jaime gritted his teeth and uttered more curses under his breath.

“I swear I’m going to murder that girl before this night is over.”

Brienne giggled. “Stay, I’ll get it this time.”

“Good idea. I think answering the door with a raging cockstand would scare her out of her wits,” Jaime said, adjusting the tails of his shirt so they covered his crotch.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner and the berry tarts having properly been consumed, Jaime now sat in the newly reheated water of the bathtub. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed as Brienne gently washed his hair and scrubbed his beard. He sighed contentedly.

“It’s no wonder Tyrion says I’m more of a pampered lazy house cat than a lion these days,” he said, snickering.

“Yes, well, you do purr ever so wonderfully when stroked in just the right way,” Brienne replied. Jaime cracked open an eye to look up at her. “And when I manage to hit the right spot I can even get you to arch your back for me as well,” she continued. “So yes, I suppose in some ways you are a cat,” she stifled a laugh as Jaime set his mouth in a firm line.

She grabbed the small pitcher beside the tub and dunked it into the water. Placing a finger under his jaw, she gently tipped his head back and pinched his nose shut.

“Keep your mouth closed for a moment.”

Miraculously he obeyed as she poured water over his face, rinsing the soap out of his beard. Once that was finished she did the same to his hair. Jaime ran his hands over his face and through his hair, scattering droplets all around him. Brienne reached for the towel she had been in earlier and waited as he hauled himself to his feet and stepped out onto the furs on the floor.

She started with his head and rubbed the towel vigorously over his hair so that the spiky tips stuck out in all directions. She moved to his face and dried his beard off as well, stopping to kiss him tenderly as she eventually put the towel around his shoulders. Another breeze blew through the room as Brienne took Jaime’s hand and led him outside onto their patio that overlooked King’s Landing.

It was well past dark now, and the torchlight blazed all around the city. Brienne smiled as the wind ruffled her hair.

“I love this time of evening,” she said. “One could almost forget this city was all but destroyed not so long ago.”

Securing the towel around his waist, Jaime pressed himself against her back and wrapped his arms around her, slipping his hand inside her robe to absentmindedly stroke her stomach. He laid his cheek against the back of her shoulder, taking in the warmth she provided. Brienne held his stump in her right hand, lightly rubbing it with her thumb. Looking out over Blackwater Bay, Jaime squinted his eyes, noticing lightning on the horizon.

“Storm coming in it looks like,” he said.

“Growing up in this region, spring storms happened all the time,” Brienne replied. “I remember my father used to get so cross with me because I would always run out to the lighthouse whenever a good storm was coming in. The lighthouse keeper would always let me think I was helping him carry out his duties,” she giggled. “I felt so important.”

Jaime smiled as he imagined her as a young girl, all arms and legs, blonde hair whipping in the wind, her blue eyes wide with excitement for something so common as a thunderstorm. How free she must have looked.

Another round of lightning spread out across the sky above the bay followed by low rumblings. The wind picked up even more, making Jaime shiver and squeeze Brienne tighter. He began grunting and shaking out his stump. Brienne guessed it must be bothering him like it always did before a storm.

“Aching again?” she asked him.

“Yes,” he answered her, taking in a hissing breath through clenched teeth. She took his stump in her hand again and began lightly massaging it with her thumb, applying gentle pressure. She felt him relax a little against her back. She turned in his arms to face him, switching his stump to her left hand and continuing her ministrations.

“I think we still have some of the liniment that Sam made up for you,” she said, cupping his cheek in her other hand. Jaime simply nodded. Brienne placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into her, but she could tell he was hurting.

“Come, love, let’s get you fixed up,” Brienne said, leading him back inside. Depositing Jaime on their bed, she walked to the small cupboard behind their dining table and started rummaging through it.

“Ah hah!” she cried triumphantly, spinning around to show him the small glass jar. He smiled at her beaming face. Grabbing a clean linen bandage and a thin leather binding, she went to sit next to him on the bed. Laying his stump in her lap, she rubbed it with both of her hands this time, long strokes up his forearm with her thumbs, working his muscles loose. Jaime closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

“Thank you, love,” he breathed. She opened the jar and scraped out two fingers’ full of the ointment. Laying the jar aside with her other hand, she began to work the gooey substance into his skin. Jaime wrinkled his nose at the powerful smell of eucalyptus, mint, and whatever else Samwell Tarly had put in there. All he knew was that the calming heat it generated as Brienne rubbed it into his aching arm made him feel a hundred times better.

Once she was finished, she gently wrapped his stump in the linen cloth and secured it to his wrist with the leather strap.

“Better?”

“Oh yes, much.”

Brienne slid to the floor to kneel in front of him, taking his left foot and setting it in her lap.

“May as well do the leg too since we’re here,” she smiled and looked up at him.

Jaime’s left leg had been badly broken and partially crushed when the Red Keep had fallen on him and Cersei. He had finally reached the point where he no longer needed the cane to walk, but he would always have a slight limp and changes in the weather would give him pain and cramping for the rest of his life. Cersei, of course, had paid the higher price.

Brienne massaged more ointment into his calf and his knee, tracing his jagged scars with her fingertips. She shuddered at the memories of what his leg had looked like when they pulled him out of the Red Keep. Twisted, broken, and bleeding, she had had her doubts at the time as to whether or not he would ever walk again, but the maesters had worked their magic, with Samwell having never left Jaime’s side throughout the entire ordeal.

She finished with his leg and set his foot on the floor again. Looking up, she noticed Jaime was half asleep and swaying, trying to remain upright. Brienne stood up and gently stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and smiled, leaning into her hand. Reaching to pull back the bed coverings, she motioned to his pillow.

“In,” she playfully demanded. He crawled into his spot, which Brienne had long ago traded her side of the bed for his, as Jaime liked to be able to turn to her and touch her with his good hand. Removing the towel from around his waist, he slid under the covers, sighing contentedly and stretching out onto his back, waiting for her.

Brienne would send for the servants in the morning to remove the bathwater, not wanting to deal with it now. Putting Jaime’s ointment back into the cabinet, she laid the towel on the back of one of the dining chairs and went to close the doors to their patio. The thunder was close now, and it began to rain.

“Leave the windows open,” Jaime sleepily called to her from the bed. They both liked having the windows open whenever it rained, the sound lulling them into slumber. There was enough of an overhang above the windows outside that there was no real danger of water coming in the room. The winds picked up, stirring the sheer curtains around Brienne. Discarding her robe onto the chair in the corner by their wardrobe, she climbed into bed next to her drowsy husband.

Jaime didn’t give her much time to settle before he rolled over and pulled her to him. Brienne laid on her back and let him adjust himself as he pleased. Jaime lazily slid his left leg over hers and of course his left hand went immediately to her belly, his right arm stretched out under her pillow. Pressing himself as tightly against her as he could, he nuzzled his face into her neck, placing soft sleepy kisses behind her ear as Brienne pulled the covers up over them. Jaime lifted his head briefly.

“Good night, little bean,” he said to their child. He put his face back into the curls of Brienne’s hair and settled his nose back behind her ear.

“Good night, my love.”

Brienne laid her right hand over his left where it rested on her stomach, lazily drawing patterns on the back of his hand. Her left hand rested on his hip. Jaime made soft, low noises in his throat. Brienne giggled.

“See, you do purr.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so long. I couldn't find a good place to break it up, so I just made it all one thing. More coming soon! Thanks for reading!!


	2. A Conversation with the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and King Bran spend some quality time together.

“Maester Samwell, how are we faring with replenishing our stock of ravens since most of them perished in the attack?” Tyrion asked, his mouth set in a frown.

“Coming along, although not as quickly as I would like,” Sam answered. “We are in the process of training the newly acquired ones to travel between their designated locations.”

Bran looked over at his Grand Maester.

“I can easily help you with that you know,” he actually cracked a smile.

“Oh, no, your Grace, I’m sure you have much more important things to attend to,” Sam said.

“Well, if you find yourself overwhelmed, please let me know.”

Tyrion turned to his Master of Ships. “Ser Davos, progress report?”

“The ports are mostly restored, with minor dock work still occurring. Ser Master of Law over there and I have been going over shipping and import laws and seeing what we can change to make things run smoother in future,” Davos gestured at Jaime across the table.

Jaime nodded and added, “We’re going to start looking at some of the older laws that apply to trade across the Narrow Sea, maybe open those up to wider array of goods.”

“Excellent,” Tyrion tapped the table with the palm of his hand.

“Food stores are almost at capacity again,” Bronn, Master of Coin spoke up. “And if you two can actually manage to open up further trade with Essos, we can even possibly get some of the more exotic fruits and spices here.”

“I can assure you we will do our best,” Davos said.

“Thank you, Ser Bronn,” Tyrion said. “Aren’t you glad now that we talked you into funding feeding the people and rebuilding our armada first?”

“No,” he simply said.

There were days that Brienne didn’t know why she even had to attend these meetings. All she usually did was give them a status report on the Kingsguard and field any questions about logistics. She wished she wasn’t there now. Her stomach had been giving her problems all morning and it was threatening to rebel on her again right now. She grimaced and shifted in her chair, trying to get a hand under her armor to calm her innards down.

Jaime looked to her and inconspicuously laid a hand on her thigh, a concerned look on his face. Samwell had begun to talk about the water system so no one was really paying attention to him and Brienne. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths through her nose. Giving up on trying to get inside her armor, she moved her hand to where Jaime’s rested on her leg and gripped it tightly. Now he knew something was wrong.

“Are you alright?” he whispered to her, trying not to interrupt the meeting. Brienne slowly shook her head and suddenly shoved her chair backwards and stood up.

“Your Grace, my Lords, please excuse me for a moment,” she walked to the door and out into the hallway.

She ran for the privy that was down the hall, making it just in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the hole carved into the wooden bench. She heaved a few times until there was nothing left, whereupon she slowly sank to the floor and pressed her cheek to the cold stone of the wall, closing her eyes and relishing the coolness it provided against her hot cheek. She breathed a sigh of relief.

There was a knock at the door, followed quickly by Jaime’s concerned voice.

“Bree?”

“Come on in, Jaime,” she said, not taking her face from the wall.

He opened the door and a cool rush of air came in, making her feel even better still. Jaime sank down to his knees next to her and wiped sweaty strands of hair away from her eyes. Brienne kept her eyes closed as he gently stroked her cheek.

“My poor love,” he said. “Should I send for Pod or one of the others?”

“No, no, I’ll be fine in a moment. I’m actually starting to feel better already,” she said, her face still pressed to the stone wall.

“That’s kind of you to hold that wall up,” Jaime teased her. She smiled and opened her eyes, laughing softly.

“You have no idea how good it feels right now.” Her breathing had evened out now and she felt her color coming back. She reached out to touch Jaime’s cheek.

“Don’t look so sad, love, this is all perfectly normal.”

He kissed her palm and she scratched his beard under his chin, making him smile.

“You feel well enough to stand?” He asked her, placing a hand under her elbow, ready to assist her.

“I think so.”

Working together, they got her to her feet, Jaime putting his arm around her to steady her. Stepping out into the hallway, Brienne took a deep breath of fresh cool air and exhaled loudly. She was herself again.

“Ah, much better,” she perked up. “I hate when that happens, it’s so embarrassing to run out of a meeting like that.”

Jaime snorted, “I really don’t think anyone cares nor holds you responsible, my love.”

They made their way back to the small council chamber.

“Pardon me Your Grace, my Lords, I apologize for having to leave so abruptly.”

Jaime held her chair until she sat again and then took his own seat.

“Not to worry, Lord Commander, we all understand completely,” Davos said. “I’ve seen this with my wife more times than I can count.”

They covered a few more topics, and then the meeting wound down. Tyrion dismissed them and they all started to leave to go about their daily business.

“Ser Brienne,” Bran looked up at her. “If you are feeling up to it, would you mind accompanying me to the Godswood?”

“Of course, your Grace, I would be pleased to.”

She walked behind his chair and turned him around, pushing him out into the hallway. Jaime and Davos walked with them out to the courtyard before taking their leave to go back to their pouring over trade laws.

Jaime squeezed Brienne’s hand and leaned in to give her a kiss on the mouth.

“I’ll see you for supper,” he said and kissed her again. “You sure you’re alright?”

She nodded, “I’m fine, plus I have his Grace to look after me,” she giggled and lightly touched Bran on the shoulder. Bran looked up at them.

“Of course,” he raised the corner of his mouth.

It touched Jaime that they all cared about Brienne so much, even Bronn in his own way. He gave Brienne’s hand a squeeze one more time and winked at her. Stepping away, he nodded at Bran.

“Your Grace.”

“Ser Jaime,” Bran nodded back. “Ser Davos.” Another nod.

“Your Grace,” Davos replied, and he and Jaime walked back through the courtyard on their way to Davos’ office.

Brienne took Bran for a leisurely stroll out to the Godswood, chatting idly about how nice the weather had been, exchanging pleasantries with people passing them, and even stopping at a fruit vendor to get two apples and some dates.

Positioning Bran’s wheelchair under the weirwood tree so it faced the small bench there, Brienne sat and handed him an apple and placed a handful of the dates onto the small cloth they came in and placed it on his lap. The other two Kingsguard who had followed them took up their positions at the entrance to the Godswood.

“Thank you, Lord Commander,” he said appreciatively. “Are you sure you’re alright to eat again?”

She nodded, “I believe so, your Grace. Now that I have nothing in my stomach I’m starving again,” she smiled. Bran smiled back as much as he did these days.

“I asked you here simply to give you some quiet time, and so I could inquire after your health to make sure you are faring as well as possible.”

“You are very kind, your Grace,” Brienne said.

“Please,” he said, “we are alone here, call me Bran.”

She smiled wider and laid her hand affectionately on his knee. “Bran.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes as a light breeze blew through the Godswood. Bran lifted his head and sniffed the air.

“I feel my father’s presence here,” he said quietly. “I know he came here quite often during his time in King’s Landing.”

“I wish I had the chance to know him,” Brienne said. “I was very fond of your mother, and she was very kind to me.”

“Thank you for helping her as much as you could, for keeping your promises to her.”

“It was an honor, Bran, your mother inspired loyalty and respect.”

They continued to eat. Bran picked up one of the dates and held it up. “I’m glad we got these, they are wonderful.”

Brienne smiled. “One of my favorite foods actually. Back home on Tarth we would roll them in sugar…so delicious.”

“How is your Lord father these days?” Bran asked.

“He is well, your Gr-…Bran,” Brienne corrected herself. “He anxiously awaits the birth of his first grandchild.”

Bran saw something flicker in her face as she reached down for a piece of apple.

“And yet, you do not?” he asked gently. Brienne looked up at him, not really sure how to answer that.

“Of course, I am overjoyed…just…terribly nervous and afraid.”

Bran smiled at her.

“I wish you weren’t, but I imagine all women go through the same thing at some point during their time with child.”

“Jaime and I both lost our mothers in the birthing bed. It just scares me. I want to be able to be here for both Jaime and our future children. I don’t want to miss a single thing.”

“Brienne, you are an exemplary woman. Forget all the titles and position…I mean just you. _You_ are exemplary. I have never met someone so honorable, brave, or strong. People like that don’t come along very often, and I believe it’s for a purpose. I’m not sure what it is yet, but I have my feelings. Suffice it to say, that I believe you will come through this birth beautifully with courage and strength, as well as at least two more.”

Brienne’s head snapped up at that.

“Two more?” her mouth fell open.

“At least,” he raised the corner of his mouth again.

Tears came to her eyes and she smiled at him.

“That is an extremely kind thing to say, Bran, all of it.”

“I can’t tell you how I know…I just… _know_. I can’t even figure it out myself sometimes.”

“Have you had a vision?”

Bran shook his head. “No…like I said, just a feeling.”

“Thank you, Bran,” Brienne suddenly grew thoughtful. “Bran, how would you feel about having these talks once a week, just us. It would help me get some down time, and I think you like being here in the Godswood as well, as it reminds you of the North. We could get apples and dates each time and make it our secret tradition, just between us.”

Bran actually full on smiled this time.

“I would very much enjoy that, Brienne.”


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Bran has calmed Brienne's fears somewhat...the demons still creep in...

The weeks progressed as usual, and soon Brienne found herself in her fifth month. Her belly had grown a bit larger, although her sickness had blessedly finally subsided. Sleeping was becoming an increasingly interesting problem, however. Brienne now slept mostly on her side, which suited Jaime fine, as he usually just fitted himself around her, usually tucking his knees up under her belly and nestling his head underneath her chin, becoming almost fetal himself. Other times he would press the length of his body up against her back and put his hand on her stomach.

Tonight, however, found Brienne on her back, with Jaime on his belly, his left leg up against her. He always wanted to be touching her somehow, even in the smallest of ways.

Tonight…she dreamed.

Somewhere a baby cried. She frantically looked around trying to discover where it was coming from, but it was dark…dark and cold.

“I’m here,” she called. “Mumma is here.”

She kept turning in all directions, the cries coming from all around her. She could feel the panic rising in her throat.

“I’m here! Where are you?” Her voice was rising in tension. She grabbed fistfuls of her nightshift in frustration. She suddenly stopped and looked down, her hands having grabbed something sticky…wet…

Looking down…she saw she was covered in blood.

She made to scream but no noise came out of her mouth. Against her will, she began sinking to the ground. There was blood everywhere, all around her feet, on her thighs, her hands, her legs.

She was dying.

Brienne gasped awake and sat up, flailing her arms and legs, becoming entangled in the bedsheets. Trying to free herself, she ended up making it worse, and slid off the bed and landed softly on the floor. In full blown panic mode, she looked around trying to figure out where she was, her breathing hard and erratic. Reaching out in the dimness, she grabbed onto the first thing she could, which happened to be the bedpost. She flung her arms around it and curled herself up into a ball as much as she could, whereupon she trembled and sobbed.

“Bran…you said it would be alright,” she whispered.

Jaime was out of bed and at her side within seconds.

“Bree, love?” His voice was husky with sleep, but afraid. She was clinging to the bedpost, her body wracking with crying. Jaime’s heart split in two. He reached for her and gently touched her shoulder. She was shaking so hard that it made Jaime’s tears rise quickly.

“Bree, sweetheart,” he kept his voice low. “Look at me, love, look at my eyes.”

He took her chin in his hand and turned her face towards him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but her blue eyes eventually found his green ones, recognition suddenly hitting her. She let out a cry and flung her arms around his neck.

“Jaime!” she sobbed against his shoulder. He put his arms around her and held her tightly against him, rubbing her back with his stump and burying his good hand in her hair.

“I’m here, love, I’m here,” he spoke softly into her neck. “Shhhh, I’m here, I’m here,” he kept repeating. “What’s happened?”

Brienne suddenly sat back and her hands went to her thighs, feeling around as if looking for something. Finally, her hands went to her stomach and when she felt the swell and firmness there, she let out her breath in a relieved sigh. She looked up again.

“Jaime,” she said again, her voice childlike and meek. His heart broke a second time. He reached out and pulled her to him again.

“What happened, love? Bad dream?” He brushed tendrils of her hair out of her eyes.

She nodded.

“Come here,” he said, leaning back against the wardrobe and gathering her into his lap. Her arms went around his neck again as he held her in place with his right arm and gently thumbed away the tears on her face.

“Tell me,” it was a phrase they used with each other whenever they had to unload their souls.

Brienne absentmindedly drew patterns on his chest with a fingertip. Jaime laid soft kisses on her forehead and cheeks, trying to calm her. When she finally spoke, her voice was small and tired.

“I died in childbirth, there was so much blood,” her voice cracked again, threatening new tears.

Jaime enveloped her further in his arms, rocking her slowly in his lap.

“It was just a dream, love, everything is alright.”

She looked up at him, and he kissed her nose.

“But Jaime, we lost both our mothers that way,” Brienne whispered. He could only nod. That was the truth and there was no changing it.

“I’m afraid,” she said.

Jaime smiled at her and shifted her so he could look her in the eye.

“You, my love,” he ran the tip of his index finger down the bridge of her nose and tapped her on the tip. “Are the strongest person I know.”

She smiled at him, her shaking and crying diminishing.

“If there is anyone in this world who can brave anything, it’s you. Sam and Gilly both say you are well, and strong. They will be there with you every step of the way, as will I,” he rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

“Come on, I know what will help,” Jaime said, moving to stand her up. When he got Brienne on her feet, he walked her back to the bed.

“Oh wait,” she smiled shyly. “I have to use the privy.” She shuffled off.

One of the perks of being Lord Commander meant they had private facilities in their suite of rooms. While she was away, Jaime went to their wardrobe and pulled out the crimson velvet gold-trimmed cloak he had put around her shoulders on their wedding day. He sat down on the edge of Brienne’s side of the bed and patiently waited for her, the cloak balled up in his lap.

Brienne eventually came back, stopping to splash water on her face and wash her hands. She walked back over to stand in front of Jaime and reached out to run her fingers through his hair. He ran his hand and stump slowly up the backs of her thighs, coming to rest on her buttocks. He gently pushed her to him and kissed her belly.

“Hello, little bean, everything alright now?” Jaime pressed his ear to her stomach as if listening. Brienne laughed softly. Jaime gasped and sat back.

“ _Really?_ That’s scandalous! Wherever did you learn such a thing? I’ll bet it was from your mother,” he looked up at Brienne. “You’re never going to guess what little bean just said.”

She playfully tapped him on his shoulder.

“It’s because you say words like ‘fucking’ in front of him or her,” she smiled and rolled her eyes. He dug his fingers into the flesh of her backside.

“I can’t help it if I’m overcome with lust whenever I’m around you.”

Brienne noticed the cloak in his lap and cocked her head in question. Jaime stood up.

“I just thought you might like a little reminder,” he said huskily. “That you are always under my protection, and if it is within my power, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

He wrapped her up in his wedding cloak and pulled it closed over her front, cocooning her and wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Fresh tears shown in Brienne’s eyes as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. They smiled at each other before he kissed her long and slow, gently licking her lips with the tip of his tongue.

“Come back and lay with me,” he whispered against her mouth. She nodded and let him lead her back to bed. He crawled across the bed to his side and laid her down facing him, still wrapped in the soft velvet and satin. He pulled her tight against him and simply held her. Brienne pulled back just enough so she could look into his eyes. Jaime rubbed her nose with his.

“Do you realize, that they will sing songs of us one day?” He said.

“Oh?”

“Yes, we have a love that is so rare that it will be the stuff of legends. It’s so rare that anyone marries for love anymore it seems. It was always house alliances or forced arrangements,” he kissed her softly on both cheeks. “But not us…we are a rare story indeed. The Kingslayer and His Wench.”

Brienne laughed. “Oh yes, that sounds _so_ romantic,” she said sarcastically.

Jaime tickled her ribs which made her giggle and squirm.

“It’s terribly romantic, you uncouth heathen,” he playfully growled, which made Brienne laugh even harder.

“The songs will tell of all our exploits…of bears and swords, white walkers and unbreakable oaths. It will be wonderful! I’ll make sure they embellish the good parts.”

Brienne had a fit of the giggles at this point, most likely from coming back to herself after her nightmare. Jaime loved it when she laughed. It made him want to make her lose herself more. With that, he shoved his face into her neck and started tickling her with his beard. Brienne screamed and began wiggling around, but he held her tight and wouldn’t let her break away.

“Jaime! Jaime stop!” Her voice was serious.

He pulled back from her, worried he had done something wrong, but when he looked at her face, all he saw was a look of wonder there. Her blue eyes were wide and she suddenly burst into a smile so luminous, he was immediately lost.

“What is it, love?” he said when he could finally find his voice again.

Brienne said nothing, but lifted the cloak back and took his left hand in hers, bringing it to her belly and placing his fingers flat against the side.

“Wait, shhh,” she said, moving his hand around a bit, looking for the right spot. “There…”

Jaime felt a tiny kick against the palm of his hand. He gasped and froze, looking up at her with sudden tears in his eyes. He broke out into a smile as large as Brienne’s and let out a happy sob when he felt another push against his hand.

“It seems as if little bean likes your stories,” Brienne snickered.

Tears ran down Jaime’s face and into his beard, but his smile lit up the room. Brienne took his face in her hands and kissed him, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. He was so happy it made her warm inside. His face was locked in an expression of absolute bewilderment and fascination. _He really will be a wonderful father_ , Brienne thought.

The baby poked his hand again.

“Well, someone is rather insistent,” Jaime said. He moved down Brienne’s body so his face was even with her stomach. Slipping a leg in between hers, Jaime laid his arm across her hip and once again grabbed hold of her backside. “Alright, little bean, have I ever told you the story about how your mother couldn’t stop staring at me while we were naked in a bathtub at Harrenhal?”

Brienne looked scandalized. “Jaime! That is absolutely not true, and definitely not a story for our child,” she clicked her tongue at him.

Jaime looked up at her.

“Hush, this is my story,” he grinned at her.

And so Jaime began to tell the tale of the bathtub confession to their child, while Brienne laid her head down on the pillows and gently ran her fingers through his hair, smiling whenever the baby moved at the sound of Jaime’s voice.


	4. Lunch with the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys join Brienne for lunch in her office.

Brienne sat in her office, going over scrolls and duty assignments. Podrick was pacing around, waiting for instructions he was to bring to the rest of the Kingsguard. Brienne had made him her second-in-command and he took his duties very seriously. He was walking around studying all of the armaments and shields on the walls, plus the knickknacks on the shelves, stopping to raise an eyebrow at Brienne behind her back when he came across the Lannister lion statue.

“Podrick, sit down before you wear trenches in my floor,” Brienne said without turning around.

“Sorry, milady,” Pod said, moving to take a seat at the large table. Brienne continued scribbling on parchment.

“How is everything, Pod? Are there any issues I need to know about?”

“No, commander, everything is as it should be,” Pod said. “If there were anything I would bring it to you immediately or mention it in our morning meetings.”

Brienne smiled at him. “You’ve come so far, Podrick,” she said, appraising him up and down. Pod was truly a man now. He had grown taller and was more muscle now than baby fat. He filled out his golden armor quite nicely and looked every inch a knight.

“I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

Podrick blushed and looked at his hands on the table.

“Thank you, commander.”

“And you’re such a huge help to me,” she continued. “Before long I won’t be able to do much except give instructions and run meetings,” she smirked at him. Pod sat up taller in his chair.

“Not to worry, commander, things are well in hand, and everyone understands the situation. Trust me, you are in no danger of mutiny nor harm. Everyone is just so happy that we are allowed to marry and have children that they don’t even question it now.”

“Thank the Seven for that,” Brienne said. “Have you eaten? I’m starving. I could have something brought up.”

Podrick’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that would be wonderful, commander, thank you.”

Brienne called for a servant. When he arrived she asked him retrieve a large plate of cheeses, cold meats, bread, fruit, and a flagon of wine.

“No need for the wine, I’ve brought my own,” Tyrion Lannister slipped by the boy in the doorway carrying a jug and his goblet. He stopped and turned back to look at the youngster and said, “actually more is probably better.”

The servant nodded, “very good my Lord Hand…Lord Commander,” he was gone. Brienne broke out into a bright smile.

“Well, hello, Tyrion, to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?”

Tyrion walked over and set his wine and goblet down on the table. He then walked to his goodsister and grabbed her hand, brought it to his mouth and loudly kissed it. He then kissed his other hand and laid it on her stomach. Brienne laughed.

“Podrick,” Tyrion greeted his former squire and then moved to take a seat at the table. Sighing loudly he poured himself a drink.

“I needed a break, and I realized I was hungry, and seeing as my goodsister here is usually hungry as well I figured I would see if she’d like to join me in a bit of lunch.”

Brienne narrowed her eyes at him and smirked at his comment about her eating habits. He simply toasted her with his goblet and drank to hide his smile.

“Well, well, this is quite the party, what’s going on?” A new voice joined in. They all turned to see Jaime coming in through the door. Brienne’s face lit up again.

“All of these handsome men in my office at one time, this must be my lucky day,” she giggled. Jaime walked to her and leaned down to kiss the top of her blonde waves.

“Yes, but I’m the most important one.”

Brienne shook her head as Tyrion rolled his eyes. Podrick just smiled. Jaime reached for his wife’s stomach.

“Hello, little bean.”

Brienne subtly slid her hand under the long flaps of his buttery tan coat and rubbed his thigh. She felt his muscle twitch and she looked up at him with a sly glance. He blushed and his eyes gave her the promise of “later”. Jaime then walked around to the other side of Tyrion, unbuckled _Widow’s Wail_ from his waist and laid it on the table next to where Brienne had discarded _Oathkeeper_ earlier. He then took a seat next to his brother. Leaning back in his chair, he put his feet up on the table and crossed his ankles.

“Jaime Lannister, get your feet off my table,” Brienne tried her best to sound indignant.

“Relax, my love, we’ve done far worse things on this table,” Jaime grinned and winked at her.

“Jaime!” she said through clenched teeth while flushing crimson.

Tyrion’s eyebrows shot up as he turned to his brother. “Well, now that we all know _that_ ,” he said.

Jaime’s smile grew and he put his hands behind his head, looking every inch the smug sexual conqueror. Brienne simply sighed and put her face in her hand to hide her embarrassment. Podrick looked horrified. Tyrion stood up and walked to a cabinet, fetching more goblets.

“Who else wants a drink? Pod? Brother?”

“A small one, thanks,” Podrick answered. Jaime nodded as well. Brienne declined.

“I’m having lunch brought up in case you’re hungry,” she said to Jaime, whose eyes lit up. He pointed a finger at Brienne.

“ _This_ is why I married you, you always know just what I need,” he said. His face then scrunched up into a sneer. “I just found out I have to go to Essos for a few days, so lunch will be a welcome distraction.”

Both Brienne and Tyrion’s heads snapped to look at him.

“What?” Brienne said, her face suddenly overcome with worry.

“Whatever for?” Tyrion asked.

“Davos and I have to meet with the new leaders of Pentos to make some revisions to the current shipping and import laws. It’s nothing dangerous and we expect all to go smoothly, it’s just that I don’t really relish leaving my wife here, especially almost six months gone with child.”

“Don’t fret, Jaime, I’ll make sure she’s looked after and kept company,” Tyrion said. Turning to Brienne he added, “I can even have you moved to my rooms in the Tower of the Hand while he’s gone if you wish, in case you need anything during the nights.”

“Wouldn’t that seem improper?” Brienne asked, her cheeks coloring again. Jaime found it endearing.

“We wouldn’t share a bed, silly,” Tyrion said. “I have a whole suite of rooms just like you do. You would have your own space. I’d just feel better knowing someone was close by in case you have need of them.”

“I actually agree with him,” Jaime said. “I’d feel much better knowing you had both company and support.”

“We could play chess anytime we wanted to,” Tyrion said, leaning forward and raising an eyebrow at her. Brienne smiled. She did love their late night chats.

“Alright,” she relented. “It would actually help to have someone nearby since I know I will be completely agitated until Jaime returns home,” her eyes went to her husband, who pouted at her in return. His heart broke a little to see the sadness on her face.

“I also want to stop and see your father on the way back,” Jaime said. That brightened Brienne’s mood instantly.

“Really? Oh Jaime, he’d absolutely love that. I’ve been wanting to see him ever so much but as we all know I can’t travel far right now.”

“That’s why I figured I would visit him. Tell him all about how little bean is progressing, how things are here in King’s Landing, that you are happy and healthy and desperately in love with me,” he grinned wide again.

“Of for gods’ sake, Jaime,” Brienne said. “I’m pretty sure he knows that part.”

“Basically I just want him to know he’s not forgotten, and that he’s very much a part of our lives,” Jaime added seriously. Brienne smiled warmly at him. He then turned to Podrick.

“Speaking of part of our lives, are you getting excited to be a big brother?”

Podrick’s eyebrows came together in confusion as he looked at Jaime.

“Big…but…I’m not your son, my lord.”

“You may have other parents, yes, but you are every bit as much our son as you can be without being of our blood,” Jaime said. Podrick looked to Brienne, who simply nodded her agreement.

“It’s true, Pod, and I’ve been meaning to tell you, that no matter where we all end up years from now, that you will always have a place in our home if you wish it…which will most likely be on Tarth,” she laughed.

Pod’s mouth opened and closed a few times, not really sure what to say. His eyes became shiny and he smiled.

“I’m most likely going with them too, so you’ll have me for company,” Tyrion added sarcastically. They all laughed.

With that, the servant boy arrived with their meal. He placed it on the table, and Jaime and Pod immediately started picking at it. Brienne got up to get small plates out of the cabinet, along with forks. Jaime watched her. Even pregnant, she was still graceful. She had forgone wearing her golden armor recently as it didn’t fasten around her waist anymore. Instead, she wore her long black leather undercoat with the golden plates, soft tan breeches and a blue cravat at her throat, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders. Jaime found her stunning. She caught him looking at her and she blushed.

“Will you be needing anything else, Lord Commander?” the servant asked her before leaving.

Brienne surveyed the table before turning back to him.

“Thank you, I think we’re fine for now,” she smiled at him, and he nodded and left.

Jaime was shoving bits of cold sliced meat into his mouth, making noises of satisfaction.

“Love, this is that cured ham we like so much,” he said to Brienne, his mouth full.

“Oh, good, I was hoping they’d bring that,” her eyes lit up as she once again took her seat.

They all filled their plates and ate in silence for a few moments. Brienne looked over at Jaime and caught him eyeing his sword. He picked it up and rolled it over in his hand, looking at the hilt.

“You know, sometimes I really wish I could change the name of this sword.”

Tyrion looked over and snorted.

“Joffrey was always a bit theatrical,” he muttered. “I must say one of the greatest pleasures of my life was smacking him across the face.”

“It’s just such an ugly name,” Jaime said. “And it brings up ugly memories. However,” he looked to his wife, “it is the twin to _Oathkeeper_ , so I will never part with it.”

Brienne narrowed her eyes in thought.

“Do you trust me, Jaime?”

He made a face as if she were crazy.

“Of course, love, completely, you know I do.”

“Good, tell you what, you take and carry _Oathkeeper_ for now, and leave _Widow’s Wail_ with me,” she became animated and excited. “I have an idea which I think you’ll like.”

“But, love, I can’t take _Oathkeeper_ from you, it’s part of me you carry with you daily.”

“It’s alright, Jaime, I can’t wear him now anyway, and won’t be able to until after the baby comes. I’d rather you take him and keep him safe in the meantime.”

Jaime’s brows came together in confusion. “ _Him?_ ”

Brienne blushed and chuckled. “Oh yes, sorry, I’ve always thought of _Oathkeeper_ as a ‘him’…as you.”

Jaime smiled at that. She never ceased to amaze him.

“And I suppose this one is ‘her’?” He held up _Widow’s Wail_.

“Something like that. If not now, then she will be when I’m through with her,” she smiled mischievously. “They are two halves of one sword after all.”

Tyrion looked back and forth between Brienne and Jaime.

“I swear, do the two of you always simply just _forget_ that there are other people in the room when you start going at it?”

Jaime looked at his brother and smiled.

“Oftentimes, yes actually.”

They ate the rest of their lunch making small talk, Jaime complaining about his duties, Podrick making sure he had all his instructions for the rest of the day, Tyrion making his usual wisecracks about anything and everything. After about an hour, a bell sounded from outside in the Keep’s courtyard. Tyrion groaned.

“More meetings,” he grumbled. “I get to go meet with the Iron Bank now to discuss funding for renovations,” he got up from his chair, reaching over to kiss Brienne’s hand. “Thank you for lunch goodsister, it was delicious.”

Brienne leaned over to kiss Tyrion on the forehead.

“Why don’t you come to our rooms for supper tonight, we’ll dine outside on the patio. Davos will be joining us as well,” she turned to Podrick. “I would have asked you but I believe you’re on duty this evening,” she made a sad face at him.

Podrick nodded and let out a sigh.

“That is correct, milady, but thank you for lunch I really needed it.”

Brienne handed him a few scrolls with instructions. “You can distribute these to the others, and thank you Pod, for everything.”

He smiled and bowed his head, and took the scrolls in his hand. Turning, he bowed to the Lannister brothers.

“Ser Jaime, my Lord Hand, until later,” and he left. Jaime and Tyrion both shouted their goodbyes to him as he left.

“I would be most pleased to join you both for supper this evening, so I will see you then,” Tyrion said. He grabbed his jug of wine and his empty goblet, saluted them with it, and also left.

Jaime groaned and stood up and began fastening _Oathkeeper_ around his waist. Smiling once the weight of it settled against his hip.

“He looks good on you,” Brienne said, smiling.

“He looks better on you,” Jaime replied, walking to her and sitting on the edge of the table next to her. She reached out to stroke his thigh.

“I give you back your heart, but for a little while,” she said.

“I don’t want it back…it belongs to you.”

“Then just keep it safe for a bit until I give you back _your_ sword as _my_ heart.”

Jaime grinned. “Well, since you put it that way…I’ll make sure he comes back to you fully intact. What are you up to anyway?”

“It’s a surprise,” Brienne stood up and gently spread his legs so she could stand between them. Taking his face in her hands she kissed him slowly. He hummed softly.

“You better go before Davos starts looking for you,” she said against his lips. Jaime nodded sadly. “Come on, I’ll walk with you, I need to go to see Sam anyway,” Brienne picked up Jaime’s sword off the table and tucked it under her arm. Reaching out her right hand, Jaime slid his left hand into it, entwining their fingers. He brought them up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

Once Brienne had deposited Jaime back with Davos for the continuation of their meeting and trip planning, she went off in search of Samwell Tarly, eventually finding him exactly where she needed him, in the ravenry.

“My dear lady Brienne,” he beamed when he saw her. “What can I do for you?”

“I need to send a raven, please, Sam.”

“To whom?”

“Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm’s End.”


	5. The Lord of Storm's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to fix that OTHER ship ;) 
> 
> A short little chapter this time. Warning - smut!

It took several moments for Gendry Baratheon to realize his cock was being sucked. Swimming up out of sleep, the sensations slowly began to flood his senses. He groaned softly and fisted his bedsheets, his eyes not even open yet. It went on for a minute or two, and then he felt himself being mounted, his cock suddenly being sheathed in warmth and silken wetness. He opened his eyes just in time to see Arya Stark’s face before she kissed him deeply, and his hands went to her hips as she started slowly rocking on him.

“You really aren’t a dream after all,” Gendry smiled, running his hands up Arya’s back as she continued her movements.

“Maybe I am,” she whispered before kissing him again. She reached up and grabbed fistfuls of his coal black hair, which had grown longer again. “All I know is the entire time I was away I couldn’t get you out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried. And believe me, I tried.”

“I missed you so much,” Gendry said, claiming her mouth once more.

Arya Stark had sailed directly to Storm’s End from the West, docked her direwolf-prowed ship, and somehow snuck her way into the castle and into Gendry’s chambers without anyone noticing. She had stripped naked and waited in his bed until he had retired for the evening. He could scarcely have looked more surprised if he had found a shark or a stag in his bed.

“Ask me again,” Arya suddenly said. Gendry’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“My lady?”

“Ask me again,” she repeated. “You know what I’m talking about.”

Gendry was having a hard time focusing on anything else but the pleasure coming from his groin, but after a few moments, he understood. He smiled up at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Be my wife…be the lady of Storm’s End,” his blue eyes sparkled in the candlelight from the sconces on the walls.

Arya brought her lips against his and whispered “yes” before kissing him again. Gendry’s heart soared.

“You sure this is what you want?” He asked her, still not believing this was real.

“Gendry, I just sailed halfway round the world to see you, I’m sure,” Arya said. “I can’t guarantee I’ll be a conventional lady, but I know I want to be with you.”

Gendry sucked in a breath and tilted his head back, his eyes drifting closed. He moved his hips upwards to meet her thrusts.

“I’ll take you anyway I can get you, I love you as you are,” he let out a soft moan. “Besides, I get a wife and a bodyguard all in one, so I win either way,” he smiled then, his eyes still closed.

Arya sat up and placed her hands on his chest, steadying herself and also so she could take in his muscular form in the flickering light. She then reached for his hands and brought them to her breasts, where he massaged them in his rough hands, running his thumbs over the tips. Arya had been the dominant one in their lovemaking, both their first time and now, and Gendry was more than happy to let her have her way with him. He was simply too happy right now to care.

They reached their peak together, with Gendry gathering Arya in his arms and laying her on his chest afterwards. Surprisingly, she let him. He kissed the top of her head.

“Are you staying the night?” he whispered.

“Considering I’m staying indefinitely, I imagine tonight is a good place to start.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning dawned as once again Gendry slowly awoke. Turning his head to the side, he noticed Arya’s head was pillowed on his outstretched arm. Her back was to him, but she was pressed against his side. He turned towards her and ran his hand up her side, kissing the back of her shoulder blades as he did so. He marveled at how tiny she was, but how scary she could be, and how passionate. Arya sighed in her sleep and moved closer to him.

Had she really agreed to be his wife? Had she really changed her mind?

Gendry realized he had to relieve himself, so he kissed Arya softly on the back of her head, pulled the covers around her and slipped out of bed. He pulled on his robe and headed for the privy. Once done, he decided that since he was up, he would head to his solar to pick up the scrolls that had arrived yesterday. He was still getting used to being a lord, and he was still learning daily habits that needed to be done.

Sitting down at his desk, he was relieved to see that there were only three today. Unrolling the first one, it was merely a congratulatory note from the Lord of a minor house in the region. Gendry had been getting a steady flow of them over the past year, and every now and then one or two still trickled in. The second scroll had to do with some dispute between neighboring farmers. He would let the castellan handle that one.

As if Arya being there and giving herself to him didn’t make him ridiculously happy enough, the third scroll warmed his heart. It was from Ser Brienne Lannister in King’s Landing, someone who he had come to greatly admire after the Battle of Winterfell.

_Lord Gendry,_

_I hope this missive finds you well and adjusting to your duties as Lord of Storm’s End and the Stormlands. The climate here in King’s Landing is busy daily, but peaceful. I have some news actually…Jaime and I are expecting our first child and we are both very happy. Which brings me to my reason for writing you. I am in need of your smithing abilities. Jaime has expressed desire to change the name of his sword. I have decided to take it one step further, and would like to have the hilt completely redesigned as a surprise for him. He is leaving for Essos and Tarth and will be gone approximately three weeks. Would you be able to come to King’s Landing in that time to meet with me and do the work? The blade itself is Valyrian steel and will remain untouched. I would come to you myself, but my duties and my condition prohibit me from traveling at the present time._

_I hope to see you soon,_

_Fondly, Brienne Lannister_

Gendry made his way to the Storm’s End ravenry and dictated a message to be sent back to Brienne immediately, saying that he would come straight away and to expect him in a few days. He would have to remember to go over everything with his castellan before departing. Yet another thing he would have to get used to was letting his household know where he was at all times. He then made his way back to his chambers with the scroll Brienne had sent him.

He discarded his robe on the floor next to his bed and slipped back under the blankets. His movements woke Arya, who turned over to look at him. She leaned over and kissed him softly, pulling back afterwards to look at him.

“You really do have the most beautiful eyes,” she said. He smiled at her. She noticed the parchment in his hand. “What’s that? Not bad news I hope.”

“Actually it’s rather good news,” he said, looking it over again. “It seems Lady Brienne is with child.”

Arya’s face lit up. “That’s wonderful! Oh I’m so happy for her. She and Ser Jaime went through the seven hells to get to where they are now. They deserve every happiness.”

“Yes they do. It also seems she is in need of my smithing services, and has asked that I come to King’s Landing as soon as possible. Will you come with me?” He was still getting used to the idea of her simply being here, and the last thing he wanted to hear was that she was going to run off again.

To his relief, she smiled and kissed him again.

“When do we leave?”


	6. Farewell, But for Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime leaves for Essos, which proves to be harder than he thought.

Brienne and Jaime stood on the dock next to Davos’ ship, their foreheads pressed together, Brienne’s hands holding Jaime’s face. Silent tears fell from her eyes. He had his arms around her, gently stroking her back with his hand.

“I’ll send a raven from every port,” he told her softly. “So you’ll know where I am at all times.”

She nodded and sniffed. Jaime gently rubbed her cheek with his.

“Don’t worry love, it will go quickly and I’ll be back before you know it.”

Brienne flung her arms around his neck and buried her face under the side of his jaw.

“I don’t ever want to be away from you,” she said.

“I know, love, I know,” he ran his hand through her hair, twirling the curls around his finger.

“I’ll feel better once you’re with father on Tarth,” her hand went to the hilt of _Oathkeeper_ at Jaime’s waist. “He’ll keep you safe,” she said, looking down at the sword.

Jaime smiled. “Everything will be fine, going to Essos is merely a formality and it is our hope that we can negotiate the new laws quickly and be back even sooner. Believe me, I don’t want to be away from you either,” he kissed her temple.

Brienne stood up straight and took in a deep breath.

“Right, the sooner you leave the sooner you can come back,” she took his face in her hands again. “Safe travels, my love, the bean and I will miss you.”

She kissed him deeply and after a few moments stepped back from him just as Davos approached.

“We’re ready to cast off,” he said to Jaime. Jaime nodded and stood back to bow gallantly to his wife, giving her a long kiss on her hand. She laughed as she heard some women nearby practically swooning at Jaime’s chivalrous gesture. He then leaned forward to plant a small kiss on her belly.

“Now little bean, you take care of your mother while I’m gone.”

He straightened up and kissed her one more time. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Ser Brienne,” Davos nodded at her. She smiled and nodded back.

“Ser Davos, look after each other now.”

“Absolutely, milady.”

Davos and Jaime walked up the gangplank and onto the deck. Brienne turned and walked back to where Podrick sat mounted on his horse, holding the reins of Brienne’s steed. He hopped down to assist her with getting back on her horse before remounting himself. They both stayed there until the ship had made its way out from port, with Jaime walking to the edge of the deck to watch and wave at her as they sailed away.

Turning their horses to head back up to the Red Keep, Brienne finally let herself break down. She quietly sobbed, biting her lip as to not cry out and attract attention from onlookers. When they had returned, she excused herself and went directly to her rooms. Lying down on the bed, she curled up and cried out loud this time, letting it all drain from her. Being apart from Jaime literally made her ache, and she felt as if part of herself was actually missing. Her hands went to her stomach.

“At least I have you to keep me company, little bean,” she smiled through her tears.

A noise from the patio made her start and sit up. She stayed still for a moment, waiting to see if it would happen again. Eventually it did, and she couldn’t believe what she heard.

_A raven’s caw?_

She got up and opened the doors, stepping out onto the sunlit patio, and sure enough, a single raven was sitting on the back of one of the chairs at their outdoor dining table. It sat and studied her, cocking its head in inquiry. It hopped up and down, almost as if it were dancing, then stopped to look at her again.

She cocked her own head back at it and slowly walked forward. The bird remained still, waiting for her to come to it. Once again it hopped around, this time in a circle, and then looked her in the eyes…at least that’s what it seemed to Brienne, like it knew her. Suddenly she understood, and broke out into a teary smile.

“Hello, Bran,” she whispered.

The raven cawed at her, and flew up onto her shoulder and nipped affectionately at her cheek. It then cocked its head at her again, as if searching for an answer for something. Brienne rubbed her finger over its beak.

“I’ll be alright, I’ve just never been away from him since we were married. He’s a part of me now, I can’t deny that.”

The raven rubbed its head against her again, as if it was trying to comfort her. Brienne brought her hand up for the raven to hop to her fingers. When it did she moved it in front of her so she could look at him. With her other hand she stroked its head.

“Thank you, Bran,” she smiled again. “Godswood tomorrow, yes?”

The raven hopped again and spread its wings, fluffing out its feathers in pride.

“Excellent, I will see you then.”

The raven seemed to almost nod at her, and then took off. Brienne shook her head in amazement. Feeling somewhat cheered, she went back inside to gather a few things to take to Tyrion’s rooms.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaime tossed and turned in his cabin. He would almost fall asleep, and then he’d unconsciously reach out for Brienne, forgetting she wasn’t there. He rolled over onto his back, fighting back tears. Gods, he missed her, and they had only been apart for approximately eight hours. How would he last for three weeks?

Finally giving up on sleep, he sat up on the edge of the bed, feeling the gentle sway of the boat as it made its way across the Narrow Sea. Clad in only his pants, he threw on his leather coat over his naked torso, and left his cabin to make his way up on deck.

The breeze off the water calmed him somewhat. There were only a few crew members milling about at this hour, seeing to their duties. Jaime walked to the bow of the ship and leaned on the railing, closing his eyes and lifting his face into the wind. He took a large sniff of salt air and tried to will away the ache in his heart. He felt like a part of him was missing…and for the first time in his life it wasn’t Cersei.

He opened his eyes and watched the moonlight play on the water, it’s simple beauty fascinating him. He wasn’t a religious man by nature, but he suddenly found himself speaking out loud to anyone and no one.

“Father, give her strength,” he whispered. “Mother, protect her and our child.”

He gripped the railing tightly with his hand as a tear slid down his cheek.

_Will this ache never stop?_

“Jaime? Didn’t expect to find you here at this hour.”

Startled, Jaime jumped and spun around to see Davos standing behind him. He let out a relieved sigh.

“Davos, you scared me.”

“My apologies,” Davos walked to the railing and stood next to Jaime. “I love calm nights like this. Should be smooth sailing all the way to Pentos.”

“How did you do it, Davos?” Jaime said quietly. “How did you stay away from your wife all those years? I can’t even make it one day and I’m already going mad it seems.”

“Ah, I remember those days all too well,” Davos said. “The early years of love.”

“I feel like my heart is being ripped out,” Jaime said with an embarrassed smile. “It hasn’t even been one day, for gods’ sake.”

“You have it bad, my friend,” Davos smirked at him. “Not to worry, son, it will subside after a bit. If you want the truth though, it never gets any easier, you just learn to live with it.”

“I’ve led a very strange and corrupted life, Davos,” Jaime said. “Sometimes I still fear that I don’t deserve the happiness I have now…like it will all be cruelly taken away from me somehow,” he looked out to sea again.

“We all make mistakes in our lives.”

Jaime let out a small laugh. “Not like mine…not like mine.”

“Have you made amends for these crimes you believe you have committed?” Davos said. “That is the important thing.”

Jaime nodded. “I believe so, at least those I’ve wronged seem to have forgiven me.”

“Well then, there’s your answer. The other part of the puzzle is have you forgiven yourself?”

Jaime turned his eyes to Davos now. He was such a wise soul, someone who had seen too much in his long life, yet he remained steady and steadfast. Maybe there was something he could learn from the older man.

“I don’t know if I can ever fully do that,” Jaime said quietly.

“The gods have obviously forgiven you, if you believe in that sort of thing,” Davos shrugged. “They’ve given you an amazing wife, and now they are blessing you with children. Take it from someone who knows, those are gifts like no other in this wretched world. I know Brienne might not be the one you would have sought out in your earlier life, but she’s the one who completes you now.”

Jaime smiled as tears threatened to fall again.

“She is the best of me, my greatest accomplishment,” he said, smiling. “I could not find anyone better than her, in any way.”

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe the gods gave her to you as part of your atonement? And by that I mean, you say you wonder if you are truly forgiven…maybe they gave her to you so that you could look after her and protect her. From what you have said and from what I’ve heard over the years, your lady wife has not had an easy road from childhood. Maybe she is your charge now, to shield with both your sword and your body, in many different ways,” Davos winked at him. “What I’m saying is, I think Brienne needed you as much as you needed her.”

Tears did fall from Jaime’s eyes now. He nodded and smiled.

Davos stepped forward. “Don’t take this the wrong way,” he said and smirked before putting his arms around Jaime and giving him a comforting hug.

“And once that baby is born, you will finally know that you are right where you’re supposed to be, and believe me, you won’t be able to contain yourself in wanting another one right away,” he laughed, and felt Jaime laughing against him. They stepped back from each other.

“I’d give her twenty children if I thought she could bear it,” Jaime said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He blushed suddenly, adding: “I don’t know what it is, and this is somewhat shameful to say I suppose, but seeing her with child really gets my juices flowing, if you catch my meaning.”

“That, my son, is a common thing,” Davos winked at him again. “I went through that myself.”

Jaime let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank the gods, I thought I was losing my mind.”

Davos became thoughtful for a moment. “I think it might have something to do with male pride,” he laughed again.

Jaime shrugged. “I don’t know, but whatever it is, I like it.” He took a deep breath again. “Thank you, Davos, I think I might be able to actually sleep now.”

“Don’t worry, Jaime, we’ll be back home again before you know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take this moment to sincerely THANK each and every one of you who has taken the time to read my works, and leave me kudos or comments. You have no idea how much it means to me to know that I am touching people's hearts. While writing is therapeutic for me, especially after the shitstorm that was Season 8 of Game of Thrones, I'm glad that in some way my writing helps others too. So from my full heart...THANK YOU.


	7. Pentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Davos arrive in Pentos, and Gendry and Arya arrive in King's Landing.

They pulled into Pentos three days later. It was a bright sunlit morning, and the docks were already bustling with activity. Jaime was happy to be on land again. He wasn’t a bad sea traveler, but it was nice to walk on firm ground. After leaving instructions with his crew, Davos joined him on the dock.

“What happens now?” Jaime asked, taking in the sights before him. Vendors were shouting their wares, fishing boats came and went, merchants with rolling carts selling foods of all kinds, a couple of whores off to the side were eyeing him up and down as well. He turned his eyes away quickly so they wouldn’t approach him.

“I was told we would be met by their Master of Ships, my counterpart, here in port, so I suppose we wait.”

Ignoring the whores apparently hadn’t worked after all, as Jaime suddenly felt a hand on his arm. He looked to see one of them looking up at him with a familiar look in her eye. One of her colleagues was right behind her, also eyeing him up and down. Jaime shifted uncomfortably and politely pulled his arm out of the woman’s grasp.

“I’m flattered, my lady, but I am a happily married man,” he said.

“Most of our clients say the same thing, and yet, they still come to us,” she smiled up at him, attempting to reach for his arm again. Jaime took another step back out of her grasp.

“Just for a little while? You’re much too beautiful to be left alone for long,” She took another step towards him. Her colleague had turned her eyes to Davos.

“What about you, love?” She addressed him.

“Who do you think he’s married to?” Davos pointed at Jaime. Jaime snorted and let out a laugh. The women stuttered in their advances and adapted confused looks. Davos put his arm around Jaime and smiled proudly. Jaime blushed and shrugged.

“Sorry ladies, but we’re from Dorne, and you know how anything goes in Dorne,” he laid his head on Davos’ shoulder for effect.

The whores looked at each other with surprised expressions and then nodded at them.

“Perhaps another time then,” and they walked off.

Jaime laughed harder and Davos simply smirked.

“You’re welcome,” the Onion Knight quipped.

“Well, well, what is this? Davos Seaworth you old dog,” a new booming voice joined their conversation.

Davos turned to address the newcomer, and when he saw who it was, his eyes widened and he let out a shout and embraced his old friend Salladhor Saan.

“Salladhor! What in Seven Hells are you doing here?”

“I’ve gone respectful I suppose,” he laughed and clapped Davos on the shoulder. “I’m here to bring you to the Pentos council chambers, I’m one of the advisors to the Master of Ships.”

“Well I’ll be damned,” Davos said, looking his friend up and down. “You look happy and well settled, I’ll admit.” He motioned to Jaime. “Ser Jaime Lannister, our Master of Law, may I present my old friend Salladhor Saan.”

Jaime nodded and clasped forearms with Salladhor, “A pleasure to meet you.”

Davos continued, “Salladhor and I used to do a fair bit of smuggling together back in the day.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, old man,” Salladhor said, winking at him and laughing. Jaime smiled at seeing Davos light up around his old friend.

“Shall we?”

Jaime held out his arm, “After you.”

They walked through the waterfront marketplace, Davos and Salladhor catching up while Jaime walked behind them, taking in all the sights and smells, peering into the different stalls to see vendors’ goods.

Spotting a jewelry stall, he was suddenly struck with an idea. Davos and Salladhor were engrossed in conversation when Jaime ran to catch up to them.

“Excuse me, Salladhor?”

Davos and Salladhor stopped and turned to look at him.

“Yes, Ser Jaime?”

“Do you know of a reputable and honest jewelry merchant that you would recommend?”

“I do, in fact, but not any of the ones here on the waterfront,” Salladhor said, lowering his voice. “They all try to rip you off down here. I’ll take you to one later after we’ve had our meeting.”

“Perfect, thank you very much.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pentos’ Master of Ships, Belyrio Dirratis, was a cheerful, cooperative man, much to Davos’ pleasure and surprise. The four of them had sat down together at midday once they had taken lunch together and for the following few hours, had negotiated, outlined, and amended the lengthy trade agreement between Pentos and Westeros.

“So, import taxes on rare goods will be equal between both cities, with minimal charges for storage at the harbormasters offices if shipments are not picked up immediately upon docking and unloading, yes?” Jaime said, reaching for a piece of bread to soak up the gravy from the bits of capon left on his plate.

“Yes, agreed,” Belyrio said. Jaime smiled.

“Excellent.”

They had about two more days’ worth of formalities and cementing the laws in writing, but everything was going very smoothly. This of course, was due in part to Davos and Salladhor’s friendship and the seasoned input of both men. Jaime was grateful to have Davos with him for both his knowledge and his companionship.

“I think we should probably stop for now,” Belyrio said. “It is getting late and soon it will be time for celebrating. You will be my guests this evening for a sumptuous feast prepared by my household.”

“That is very kind of you, Master Dirratis, thank you,” Davos said.

“In the meantime, let me show you to your rooms.”

Belyrio took them to where they would be spending the next couple of nights. He then took his leave of them to go prepare for the evening’s festivities. Salladhor turned to Jaime.

“If you like, I can take you to meet my jeweler friend now if you wish.”

“Oh yes, please, I would very much like that,” Jaime answered. “Davos?”

“No, thank you, I’m going to rest and freshen up before supper,” he said. “I could use a nap I think,” he smiled.

“Alright, I will see you later on then,” Jaime said.

“If you will follow me,” Salladhor motioned for Jaime to walk with him.

They walked through the streets, Salladhor pointing out different sights and shops to Jaime. It was much less hectic here in the city than by the waterfront. Citizens strolled casually, walking in and out of the shops, stopping at food carts for roasted meat on skewers, a piece of fruit or some nuts and dates. Never having set foot on Essos before, Jaime was fascinated. It was a completely different world across the Narrow Sea. He would have to bring Brienne here sometime.

“Here we are,” Salladhor had stopped in front of a small shop with various necklaces, bracelets and other fine adornments in the windows. “Best jeweler in all of Pentos.”

They entered the shop. There were a few customers inside, but it was quiet enough. Jaime started looking at all of the pieces on display while Salladhor looked for his friend. A man came out from behind a curtain at the back of the shop, carrying a handful of golden bracelets, which he laid on a black velvet cloth in front of a couple who had been waiting.

“Lazio! There you are!” Salladhor shouted. “How are you this fine day?”

“Salladhor, my friend, what brings you by my shop?” He motioned for his assistant to help the couple he had just dropped the bracelets in front of, and then came around to embrace Salladhor.

“This good Ser has asked to visit the finest jeweler in Pentos, so I brought him to you.”

Lazio smiled, “Well thank you my friend!” He turned to Jaime. “And what may I help you with, Ser?”

“I’m not really sure actually,” Jaime laughed. “I want to get something for my lady wife.”

“Well I can certainly help you with that. Let’s start with the easy questions, what type of piece would you like? Necklace, bracelet, earrings, arm cuffs?”

Jaime scrunched up his face in thought. “Hmm, necklace I think.”

“Alright, what kind? Gold, silver?”

Jaime’s face suddenly brightened and he got very animated, pointing at Lazio. “Oh! I know! Do you have any sapphires?”

“I do actually, give me just a moment,” Lazio disappeared once again into the back of the shop. Jaime turned to Salladhor and grinned. Salladhor shook his head and smiled.

Lazio reappeared with another velvet cloth, this time bunched up in his hand. He laid it out on a small table and when he opened it, six perfect sapphires were inside, all in different shapes and sizes.

Jaime’s eyes lit up as he reached out, afraid to actually touch them. His looked the gemstones over, his eyes finally coming back to and settling on a large teardrop shaped one, approximately an inch in length. His smile grew.

“That one. Definitely.” He pointed at it. Lazio lifted it and set it in the palm of Jaime’s hand. He brought it up to his nose for a closer look. It was simply exquisite. It was the deep blue color of Brienne’s eyes, and the cut of the gem picked up the light from all directions, making it sparkle in his hand. He could picture it around Brienne’s neck, settling just below the hollow in her throat against her porcelain skin. He could also picture her wearing nothing other than this stone and he had to fight to keep his senses intact. He looked up at Lazio.

“Yes, for sure.”

“Very good, Ser, what would you like done with it?”

“Can you set it on a gold chain? I think gold would look nice with it, is that right?” Jaime had never picked out jewelry before.

 _Lannister_ _gold_ _and_ _a_ _Tarth_ _sapphire_. _It_ _will_ _be_ _both_ _of_ _us_.

“It will look lovely by the time I am finished with it and yes, gold will be perfect. When do you need it?”

“I leave again in two days, is that enough time?” Jaime asked, hoping it would be.

“I’ll make it my top priority,” Lazio said, smiling. Jaime gently deposited the sapphire in Lazio’s palm. “Where would you like the stone to sit on your wife?”

Jaime put his fingers up to his own neck and felt around, finally settling on the area just below the hollow of his own throat, between his collarbones.

“About here, if that helps.”

Lazio nodded. “It does indeed. I will get to work on it right away.”

Jaime was positively beaming. “Thank you very much, I will see you in two days.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brienne was hunched over the White Book, carefully drawing out her coat of arms on the page right after Jaime’s. After this she would ink it with the colors of her house and then the page border in gold leaf like the others. Then she would mull over whether or not she wanted to inscribe her name as Ser Brienne Lannister, Ser Brienne of Tarth, or Ser Brienne Lannister of Tarth.

 _When did something as simple as my name become so complicated?_ She thought, smiling to herself.

There was a knock at the door.

“Enter!” She called. The door opened and one of the other Kingsguard members came in.

“Someone here to see you, Lord Commander.”

“Thank you, Ser Chrestan, show them in please.”

Brienne could hear him telling someone to go on in, and she looked up to see Gendry Baratheon stride in, his smile wide and his arms outstretched.

“Gendry!” Brienne’s face lit up and she stood up to meet him, pulling him into a fond embrace. He stepped back from her after a bit and kissed her hand.

“Ser Brienne it’s so wonderful to see you,” he looked down at her belly and smiled. “Congratulations to you and Ser Jaime, milady, you look positively beautiful.”

Brienne blushed and hugged him again.

“I have a surprise for you,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes. He stepped back and turned towards the door. Brienne drew her brows together in confusion. “Come on in, my darling.”

Brienne’s eyebrows shot up at that, wondering who else was here. Just then, Arya Stark’s face peered around the doorway, smiling when she saw Brienne. Brienne’s eyes flew wide and she gasped loudly and happily, breaking out into a wide grin.

“Arya!” Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes and she clasped her hands together in front of her face. Arya ran to her and gently hugged her, not wanting to crush the baby. They held each other for a long moment as Gendry stood by watching them.

“Oh, Arya,” Brienne sighed. “My little love, it’s so good to see you, I didn’t know you were back in Westeros.”

“It’s his fault,” she pointed at Gendry, who blushed and smiled. “He just wouldn’t stay out of my head,” she threw him a sly glance and he made a face at her. Arya turned back to Brienne and reached out a hand. “May I?”

Brienne nodded, wiping away happy tears.

Arya placed her hands gently on Brienne’s stomach, a smile on her face.

“Now, little bean,” Brienne said. “This is Arya Stark, and she’s very important to me, so please be polite.”

Arya looked up at her and laughed. When the bean kicked Arya’s hand, her face lit up and she giggled.

“Oh look at that, bean likes you already,” Brienne teased.

“We actually have some news of our own,” Gendry interjected. Brienne turned to look at him while Arya stared in wonder at Brienne’s belly.

“What’s that?”

“Arya has agreed to become my wife at long last,” he smiled proudly.

Brienne started to cry again. “Oh, Gendry that’s fantastic! You two are wonderful together and I hope you will make each other very happy.”

“I sailed all the way back from the West for him, so he better,” Arya smirked. Gendry laughed and shook his head.

“So, what do you need my services for, milady?” He asked.

“Ah! Yes, right over here,” she led them over to the table where they each took a seat. Brienne reached over the White Book and pushed _Widow’s Wail_ across the table to rest in front of Gendry. “Jaime wants to rename his sword, but I want to redesign it for him. You remember my _Oathkeeper_ , yes?”

“Vaguely, yes,” Gendry said. “Not enough from memory, though I’m sorry to say.”

Brienne grabbed a piece of parchment that rested next to the White Book and handed it to Gendry.

“I made a sketch of it for you. Jaime has it with him, otherwise I would just lend it to you,” she flattened out the drawing and pointed to the different areas. “I want the lion head pommel to be the same, but see here where there are also lion heads on either end of the cross hilt?”

Gendry nodded.

“I want those to be crescent moons instead. And here, where there is a ruby on either side, I want those to be sapphires, and I want the entire thing to be done in silver in contrast to _Oathkeeper_ being gold. I know there is a ton of scrollwork and linework on the hilt, and I’ve drawn it out as best I can. As I mentioned in my letter, the blade will remain untouched. Do you think you can do this?”

“Oh, I can absolutely do it,” Gendry said. “It will take me the better part of a week though at least.”

“Good, that means you’ll have to stay and I can visit with you both all week,” Brienne smiled fondly at them. “And you will stay in my rooms while you’re here. I’m staying with Tyrion at the moment with Jaime gone in case I need anything during the nights. You’ll have full access and use of the smithy here in the Keep, and I’ll get the stones for the hilt.”

“Well, milady, sounds like you have everything in hand,” Gendry laughed. “Not to worry, I’ll make him a masterpiece.”

“I have no doubt.”

“Come on, I’ll show you where my rooms are and you can settle in, and then please have supper with Tyrion and me, I know he’d love to see you both,” she stood up and then stopped to look at them. “I’m so happy you’re both here, and Arya makes it even more special. This will definitely make missing Jaime that much easier to bear.”


	8. The Nights are the Hardest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaime and Brienne have a conversation across the Narrow Sea.

The following night, after supper and drinking and much merrymaking, everyone had finally retired. Brienne sat in Tyrion’s chambers, stretched out on the chaise lounge, waiting for her brother-in-law to return from picking up the latest batch of scrolls from the ravenry. She grew restless waiting and eventually got up to walk outside onto Tyrion’s patio.

It was a beautiful night. The skies were clear and the breeze was light but steady. The torches were lit all over the city as usual, and out over Blackwater Bay, the full moon danced on the water’s surface. Brienne closed her eyes and smiled peacefully, letting the breeze wash over her face and gently stir her hair from her shoulders.

She leaned forward and rested her forearms on the low wall and looked up at the stars. She sighed.

“Jaime, my love, where are you tonight?” She said quietly, smiling to herself. “I miss you so much. I never thought it would be so difficult to be away from you. I have been away from you before, of course, but that was another time, another world…a world in which we weren’t such a part of each other’s souls…or maybe we were and just didn’t realize it at the time. Now, I can’t imagine a life in which you don’t exist…a life in which I don’t love you completely with my whole heart. I cannot wait for you to return so I can cover you in kisses and have you back in our bed. You’ll be happy to know I’m being well looked after. Tyrion has been just as protective as you, and I have greatly enjoyed our nightly chats. Gendry and Arya are here, they are staying in one of the spare rooms in our chambers, and they are betrothed! Isn’t that wonderful? Oh, Jaime, the nights are the hardest…I don’t sleep as well as I should without you next to me.”

The baby kicked at that moment. Brienne’s hand went to her belly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, little bean,” she laughed. “I know I have you and you’re always with me, I meant no offense. I’m just missing your father, that’s all. I suspect you miss his stories, eh?”

Another nudge was her answer. Brienne laughed and stroked her stomach.

“Oh, alright,” she sighed and turned to lean her back against the short wall. “Let me tell you the _real_ story of what happened in that bathtub.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles away in Pentos, Jaime stood on the terrace attached to his room in Belyrio Dirratis’ estate. It was a warm and sultry night, the air thick with perfumed flowers and the scents of other exotic plants. He had had trouble trying to get to sleep as usual and in frustration he had thrown back the covers and stomped outside onto to get some air.

The view from here was nice at least. It wasn’t a sweeping view like from his patio in King’s Landing as he wasn’t as high up. But he could see neighboring houses and their gardens, and the tops of the ships in the harbor over the rooftops. He noted it was a full moon, and as he looked up towards the stars, a breeze came along and lifted his hair from his forehead. It wasn’t long like it had been in Winterfell, but there was enough there that the air stirred it. He sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hand.

“Oh, Bree, the nights are the hardest. Gods, how I miss you. I ache…I _ache_ , and it won’t go away…not until I’m back in your arms and in our bed. And oh, do I miss our bed, wench.”

He grunted in frustration as once again his cock sprung to life. He tugged at his pants and tilted his hips, trying to move himself into a more comfortable position. It didn’t work. He growled through clenched teeth and sulked.

“I’m never leaving you again, love,” he continued. “Having one hand is bad enough, but when my one heart, one soul, and one body all belong to you, it feels rather empty when we’re apart. Essos is a very different and vibrant place, I must bring you here sometime. Our hosts have been very gracious and the talks have gone smoothly. If all goes as planned, we will be leaving for Tarth tomorrow…the day after? Yes, I suppose it’s after the turn of the hour, so yes, tomorrow. I am looking forward to seeing your father, and to relaxing for a couple of days in our future home. I want nothing more than to speed my way back to you, love, but I think it would be horribly rude of me to visit my father-in-law for all of twenty four hours. Like we discussed, he needs to know he’s a part of our lives.”

He sighed again. He grew thoughtful for a few moments and realized that he was actually sleepy. Talking to her had helped, even if she wasn’t there to hear it. He yawned.

“Well, love, I think it’s time I tried to actually sleep, I have a rather important errand to run tomorrow and I want to make sure I’m on time. Just wait until you see what I’m bringing you,” he smiled to himself. “And when I wake up it will be one more day closer to being back with you. Good night, my sweet, and you too, little bean. I love you both.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyrion finally returned, carrying a few scrolls and a tray with a freshly baked berry pie and a jug of milk. Placing the tray down on the small table in his sitting area, he noticed Brienne was missing. Furrowing his brow, he listened for her.

“Brienne? I’m back.”

She appeared from the patio. “I’m here, Tyrion. I was just taking in the air, and saying goodnight to Jaime,” she smiled and blushed.

Tyrion produced a scroll. “It seems he’s saying goodnight to you as well.”

Brienne’s eyes lit up as she came forward to once again sit on the chaise. It was then that she noticed the pie. She sighed in pleasure.

“Oh, Tyrion, you wonderful man,” she breathed. He smiled and handed her the scroll.

“I figured you might like something before you go to sleep.”

“You figured correctly,” she laughed, unrolling the small scroll and looking it over.

 

_My love,_

_Have safely arrived in Pentos. Amazing place, must bring you here sometime. Missing you terribly. Heading to Tarth in a few days, will send word once there._

_It’s yours…it will always be yours._

_Your devoted husband,_

_Jaime_

 

Brienne wiped away a stray tear. This would be a couple of days old already, so he should be leaving for Tarth anytime now.

“Good news, I hope?” Tyrion roused her from her thoughts.

“Yes, he’s in Pentos and will be heading for Tarth any day now,” she felt herself envious that he was going to get to spend a few days at Evenfall Hall, where it was quiet and peaceful and overlooked the sea. It would be Jaime’s first time setting foot on the island that would be his future home, and she was sad that she wouldn’t be there to share it with him.

“Where did you go just now?” Tyrion asked. Brienne shook herself out of her thoughts to look at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Tyrion, I was just thinking that I won’t be there for Jaime’s first time on Tarth.”

“Not to worry goodsister, there will be countless more opportunities, plus that is your home after all,” he tried his best to cheer her.

“Quite right,” she smiled at him and stood up to procure two plates, a knife and two forks. Tyrion grabbed her a goblet for the milk. He, as usual, would have wine.

They sat and ate, Brienne savoring every bite with her sense of taste heightened. “Oh this is so wonderful, thank you, Tyrion.”

“I will not be accused of being remiss in my duties of making sure you are properly looked after,” the youngest Lannister said, smiling and saluting her with his goblet. Brienne giggled.

“Well no worries, my little love, you’ve done an outstanding job. You really have made this time bearable, as have Arya and Gendry.”

“Yes, speaking of them, I must say I am rather surprised to see Arya with him, and having agreed to be his wife no less,” Tyrion said. “I honestly thought we wouldn’t see her again for years, if ever.”

“It surprised me too, actually, but rather happily,” Brienne shifted so she could put her feet up. “Which reminds me, I need to make sure she sent a raven to her sister to let her know she is back in Westeros and to tell her the happy news.”

“Where will they marry?”

“Storm’s End I assume, although they are a rather unconventional pair, so nothing would surprise me.”

“It’s actually a very smart political move,” Tyrion said. “Even though I’m sure that’s the furthest thing from their minds. It places a Stark in a prominent house here in the South, which will undoubtedly be loyal to and ally with the North, and vice versa. And with a Stark also as king, the realm should be well protected all around. Except maybe for those pesky Iron Islands.”

Yara Greyjoy had made it known in no uncertain terms that she had been loyal to Daenerys Targaryen, and she had ultimately accepted Bran as king, but very tenuously. Tyrion wouldn’t be surprised if she asked for Pyke’s independence sometime in the near future.

“Tyrion, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, fire away,” he sat back in his chair.

“Do you think he…Jaime…do you think he…misses her?” Brienne said quietly, staring at the milk in her cup.

“I assume by _her_ you mean our sweet sister.”

Brienne nodded. “He said something to me back when we rescued him from the Red Keep. He told me that she was already gone by the time he had reached her. I never asked him about it and I didn’t want to press him.”

“Good thing for you that I know the answer to that,” Tyrion raised the corner of his mouth at her. “He and I talked about it a week after he’d fully recovered. Cersei was so far into her own made-up world that she wasn’t reasonable anymore, that’s what Jaime meant. He even doubted she was actually pregnant.”

“Really? Hmm, that’s odd.”

“Cersei was always angry at something, usually men and the fact that they were always the preferred sex in most matters. She used to say that if she had been born a man that she would have had power like no other. Which is ironic, since she did end up sitting on the Iron Throne, and even then she still couldn’t keep it together.”

Brienne simply nodded, and Tyrion noted the apprehension in her eyes.

“But, does he miss her now? I think there will be a part of him that will always miss her somehow. The same could be said for me, even though she was horrible to me most of her life. But that’s as far as it goes…he doesn’t miss her in the way that is worrying you, you have my word on that. And I certainly don’t miss her past sibling connections.”

“I’m sorry she was so awful to you.”

Tyrion waved his hand. “I endured and she didn’t, so who really won out in the end?” He smiled. “As for Jaime, he’s happy to be free of her abuse. Sometimes I think it was harder on him than on me. She at least didn’t attempt to hide her hatred of me. With Jaime, he was always a plaything, a whipped dog to keep at her heel, all disguised as something resembling _love_ ,” he emphasized the word sarcastically.

Brienne wanted nothing more at that moment than to gather Jaime in her arms and rest his head under her chin and just soothe all his hurt away.

“You really did save him, Brienne,” Tyrion said. She looked up at him again. “I know that sounds somewhat trite, but it’s true. You saved his soul. Without you, I don’t think he would have been strong enough to break away from her,” he laughed at a sudden memory. “You should have seen the way he looked at you when we were at Winterfell…from an outsider’s perspective I mean. He was an absolute lovesick fool.”

They both smiled. Tyrion laughed and Brienne blushed.

“I will always remember when you and Podrick walked into the great hall that night before the battle. I’ve never seen him scramble to his feet so quickly in my life. And then when he knighted you…I don’t think I’ve ever seen him do anything so selfless and beautiful in all our lives.”

“That memory will burn in my mind for the rest of my days,” Brienne said, her eyes shiny again. “I had known for a while that I loved him, but it was at that moment that I lost my heart and soul to him completely and there was no getting them back.”

“Believe me, you both lost your hearts and souls that night, we all saw it.”

“Thank you, Tyrion,” Brienne said softly.

“That’s what I’m here for,” he raised his goblet again. “I drink, and I know things.” He winked at her. Placing his empty goblet on the table, Tyrion yawned and stretched. “Now, my dear, if you will excuse me, I think I will go to my bed.”

“I believe that’s a good idea,” Brienne said, standing up.

“I’ll have this all cleared away in the morning,” Tyrion gestured at the remnants of their late night snacking.

Brienne leaned down to kiss him on the top of his head, while he reached for and kissed her hand. He then kissed his palm and laid it briefly on her stomach.

“Good night, my lady.”

“Good night, Tyrion.”

They went off to their bedrooms. Brienne discarded her robe on a chair and after using the privy, climbed into bed. She lay on her back, fully expecting to have to fight to get to sleep, and was pleasantly surprised to find she was actually drowsy. Talking to Jaime had helped, even if he wasn’t there. Rolling onto her side and gathering an extra pillow to her chest, she drifted off into sleep, imagining she was holding her husband.


	9. Tarth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Davos arrive at Tarth, and Brienne learns some very special news.

Jaime and Davos stood on the dock next to their ship, saying their farewells to Salladhor Saan and Belyrio Dirritas. It was a clear morning with favorable winds so their journey to Tarth should start off well, Saan had said. Jaime was just anxious to be off, not only to see Tarth for the first time, but because it meant he was that much closer to getting back to King’s Landing.

“Thank you again for your hospitality, Master Dirritas,” Jaime said. “I am very glad our work together has been favorable and amicable. I look forward to seeing you again sometime.”

Belyrio bowed slightly. “It is very nice to see Westeros under more, shall we say, progressive rule,” he smiled.

“Yes, indeed,” Jaime answered.

Salladhor and Davos embraced, pulling apart to grasp forearms.

“It has been good to see you, old friend,” Salladhar said. “Next time, don’t let it be so long, eh?”

Davos nodded. “King’s Landing is always open to you, be well.”

They sailed out of Pentos and out onto the Narrow Sea. The winds were indeed favorable as predicted, and as the coastline of Essos receded into the distance, there was nothing ahead of them except open water.

Jaime had sent a raven before they had departed, informing Selwyn Tarth that they would be arriving in approximately three days. He was so excited to see the Sapphire Isle for the first time in his life, he felt like a child again. He was sitting up on deck, once again near the bow of the ship, drinking in the sunlight and the cool sea air.

He reached into the breast pocket of his leathers and pulled out a small piece of velvet cloth. Setting it on his knee and unwrapping it, he pulled out the sapphire necklace he had made for Brienne. He smiled as he held it up to the sun, watching the light catch all of the facets and make patterns on his coat. Lazio had really outdone himself. The golden chain was strong yet delicate, and he had even gone one step further and all around the edge of the teardrop shaped stone, he had molded a tiny pattern of leaves made of more gold. It reminded Jaime of the leaves of the weirwood tree they had married under at Winterfell. He smiled once more at it before once again wrapping it up and returning it to the safety of his pocket.

Davos approached him and stood at the railing next to where Jaime was sitting. He looked up at one of the sails and then out at the horizon.

“If all goes smoothly and the winds stay in our favor, we should reach Tarth on schedule.”

“Good,” Jaime smiled at him.

“I must say, I’m looking forward to visiting the Sapphire Isle,” Davos said. “In all my years of smuggling, I’ve never set foot there. It seems so remote and isolated even though it’s not far from the coast. There are stories of its unspoiled beauty.”

“Very beautiful things come from there, yes,” Jaime said softly, seemingly lost in thought.

Davos gave Jaime a sideways glance and chuckled. “So, what is your father-in-law like?”

“Big,” Jaime laughed. “He frightens the hell out of me,” he laughed harder. “He’s an absolute bear of a man, but a good one, and very welcoming. You’ll like him.”

“I suppose all husbands should be afraid of their wives’ fathers,” Davos offered. “I know I was scared of mine at first,” he chuckled.

“I’m glad you were able to convince your wife to join you in King’s Landing,” Jaime said.

“It was time. Our remaining sons will keep our home running until it’s time to retire back there for good, which I fear is coming much too quickly.”

“I wish Bree and I could do that now. I’m tired of having been near the center of everything for too long. I want a quiet life with my wife and my children.”

“You don’t have the children quite yet,” Davos smiled.

“Oh we’re working on that, believe me,” Jaime winked.

“I had seven sons myself,” Davos said, suddenly looking out to sea. “The four eldest died at Blackwater.”

Jaime had never heard this. “My gods, Davos, I’m so sorry,” he said softly. “I should have been at that battle, but I was rotting away in a Stark cell for over a year at the time.”

“Be thankful you were spared the horror.”

Jaime held up his golden hand. “I had my own horrors to deal with. If I had been at the Blackwater I would still have my hand. Consequently, I wouldn’t have my wife, and I wouldn’t trade that for anything.”

“If I were you, I wouldn’t either.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brienne made her way through the Red Keep’s armory, searching for Gendry. The smithy was busy today, with workers hammering steel and the hiss of steam when it was put into water for cooling. The way they were all working, one would think they were readying themselves for another war, she thought. Having made her way to the back of the facility, she finally found Gendry hunched over a workbench, intricately threading tiny strands of silver metal around the hilt of Jaime’s newly renovated sword. Her breath caught in her throat as she walked closer and took in the details of the work he was doing. The lion’s head pommel was exactly the same as _Oathkeeper’s_ , only it shone in bright silver rather than gold. Gendry had indeed managed to carve crescent moons into the cross hilt, they would mirror where there were lion’s heads on _Oathkeeper._ He was now working on the delicate wire work that wound itself all around the hilt, stopping every few strands to study Brienne’s drawing, trying to get it just right.

“Oh, Gendry,” she sighed. “It’s absolutely exquisite.”

He smiled up at her. “I’m glad you like it, my lady.”

The blade of what was formerly _Widow’s Wail_ had remained untouched as planned. Upon closer inspection, Brienne noted the empty gem socket towards the bottom, knowing there would be one exactly like it on the other side.

“Have you brought the stones?” Gendry asked her excitedly, as if the two were conspiring over some great hidden treasure. She nodded and pulled a small piece of cloth from her pocket, handing it over to him. When he opened it, two oval-shaped sapphires, equal in size, shone back at him. “Oh, my lady, these will be perfect,” he breathed triumphantly.

Arya suddenly appeared, out of nowhere like she usually did. Gendry smiled and continued to focus on his work.

“Well, there’s my little she-wolf. What trouble have you been getting into? Nothing that’s going to get us thrown in the black cells I hope.”

“I’ve realized I still hate this city,” she said with a smirk on her face. “I’ve just been wandering around the Street of Steel, looking at weapons.”

“Well, what do you think of this one?” Gendry said. Arya looked at it.

“Wow, you made a lot of progress today,” she said, her dark eyes sparkling. “Jaime will love it.”

“Once I’m done with all of this line work, thicker bands of silver will be wrapped around the hilt here,” he pointed to the drawing and then to the hilt itself. Brienne smiled as she could see Gendry was quite proud of his work.

“Oh, are these the stones then?” Arya said, picking one of the sapphires up in her hand. “They’re beautiful.”

Brienne smiled and nodded. “Yes, I picked them up from the Street of Gold just earlier.”

She suddenly had a thought.

“Arya, I’m to take Bran to the godswood today, would you like to come? I’m sure he’d very much like that.”

Arya nodded. “Of course, it will give me something to do as well,” she laughed lightly. She walked over behind Gendry and put her arms around his shoulders, planting a soft kiss on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and sighed, turning his head so she could capture his lips. Brienne’s heart swelled with joy for them. It also made her miss Jaime even more.

“I’ll see you later?” she whispered against his lips. Gendry made a soft humming sound in his throat and nodded.

“I’ll be here,” he said.

“We’re all dining together again tonight if you want to join, even Bran will be there. We’re taking supper in the small council chambers as it has a large enough table.”

“Are we allowed in there?” Gendry said.

Brienne giggled. “Of course, you are the king's kin, I don’t think it will be a problem.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brienne, Arya, and Bran sat in the godswood, the usual apples and dates spread on each of their laps. It was another calm and sunny afternoon, the usual breeze blowing through the leaves.

“I must say sister,” Bran said. “I still can’t believe you’re to be married.”

“Sometimes I can’t believe it myself,” she laughed. “I hope I don’t wake up one day and realize I’ve made a mistake.”

“You won’t,” Brienne said. “Not from what I see when I look at you two together. It seems a very natural fit.”

“Like you and Jaime?” Arya said, raising an eyebrow and giving Brienne a sly grin.

“Yes, like me and Jaime,” Brienne blushed.

“I have to say,” Arya continued, chewing on a piece of apple. “Sleeping next to Gendry every night has become a comforting thing, it’s baffling to me.”

“Yes, that does become a rather difficult habit to break,” Brienne said, smiling.

Arya suddenly stood up and moved to sit on her brother’s lap, putting her arms around his neck and leaning her head against his.

“Are you happy, brother?” She asked him. Bran smiled as much as he did these days.

“I don’t think I could ever be truly happy being king, but I am at peace, which I suppose is enough.”

Arya accepted his answer and moved a hand up to stroke the back of his hair as he popped another date in his mouth. Arya turned to Brienne.

“Sansa received my raven, she says she is very happy for Gendry and me and she said name the date and she would be there.”

“Have you given a thought to where you want to be wed?” Brienne asked. Arya shrugged.

“Storm’s End I suppose. It would be good for his people to see him wed in his home, and also so they could attend. As to when that will be? We’re not in any rush. I may take him out sailing for a few months first, so I can show him what I’ve seen.”

“I think that’s a fine idea,” Brienne said. “Don’t live your lives by anyone’s rules but your own.”

“Quite right, sister,” Bran added. “This is a time for peace and for people to find their way in the world again, and a time for new traditions. Take our Lady Brienne here…the first female knight and first female Lord Commander in history,” he smiled at her. “And a shining example to us all.”

Brienne blushed. “Your Grace is too kind.”

Arya lifted her head as another breeze passed through the godswood.

“You know, I can almost feel father here.”

“Yes, I’ve felt it too,” Bran said quietly. “It’s one of the reasons I like coming here,” he locked eyes with Brienne and smiled.

“That and the excellent dates,” Brienne said with a chuckle. Bran nodded.

“Yes of course, the excellent dates.”

Brienne’s hand absentmindedly went to her stomach, rubbing the side where the baby had just nudged her. She looked down.

“Yes, little bean, I know, I miss your father too, but we’re having such a lovely day with Bran and Arya, aren’t we?”

Arya shifted on Bran’s lap and giggled at Brienne. Bran leveled Brienne with a mischievous gaze.

“Would you like to know what you’re having?”

Brienne froze. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him and her mouth dropped open slightly. “You…you know that?”

Bran simply nodded and smiled.

She continued to gape at him, not really sure what to say. Finally all she could do was nod.

Bran smiled wider and his eyes grew soft. “You’re having a daughter.”

Brienne gasped and her eyes immediately shone with tears. “A daughter?” Truly?”

Bran nodded.

“Dammit, Jaime will be so smug,” Brienne laughed. “That’s what he guessed.”

Arya laughed at that.

“Can you…can you hear her? Or talk to her?” Brienne asked.

Bran shook his head. “No, and I would not presume to invade that very private space either. I can simply…I don’t know… _feel_ her.”

The tears then fell from Brienne’s eyes, along with one of her luminous smiles. She looked down again and cupped her belly with both hands.

“Hello, little girl,” she whispered. She was met once again with an answering kick.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davos stood next to Jaime on the large outside terrace behind Evenfall Hall, overlooking the sea. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of crisp, salt air and sighed.

“Oh yes, I could get used to this place,” he said. “It’s even better than the stories I had heard or what I could conjure up in my mind.”

Jaime simply nodded, taking in the view. He was awestruck and he was having a difficult time keeping his emotions from overwhelming him. It was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.

The sun was high in the sky, the wonderful breezes coming off the sea. Pristine white beaches lay below them at the base of the cliffs, while white gulls called to each other over the water. There were trees all around the keep of Evenfall, a magnificent white stone structure that looked like something out of childhood fairy tales. How Brienne ever found the strength to leave this place, he had no idea.

They had arrived at Tarth that morning. Lord Selwyn had sent a host down to receive them, as he could not be there himself as he was attending to business, but he promised he would meet them out on the terrace as soon as he was finished.

“I didn’t know a place such as this could even exist,” Jaime said. “I’m actually speechless for once in my life.” He looked down at the water and every bit of the stories were true, the water was so clear and so blue, he could see straight to the bottom. He also found himself thinking of Brienne’s eyes. Gods, he wished she were here with him. He would take her down to that beach, strip them both naked, drag her into the water with him and fuck her senseless. Someday…

“There’s my son-in-law!” A booming voice bellowed behind them, causing Jaime to flinch and Davos to raise his eyebrows and snicker at him. They both turned to see Lord Selwyn Tarth striding towards them, his arms open wide. Jaime hadn’t lied, the man was huge, with the same white-blonde hair as his daughter, the same eyes, and the same smile, only Selwyn's popped out from underneath a thick white beard. He swept Jaime up in a bear hug of an embrace and actually lifted him off the ground. Jaime grunted but smiled and embraced his goodfather back.

“Lord Selwyn, it’s so good to see you,” Selwyn put him down again. “May I introduce to you our Master of Ships, Ser Davos Seaworth,” he gestured at Davos.

“Welcome to Tarth,” Selwyn said, as he and Davos gripped forearms.

“It’s absolutely spectacular, my lord,” Davos said. “A true paradise, it makes me want to pick up and settle here,” he laughed.

“Well, you’re always welcome to do so,” Selwyn smiled.

“Be careful, I just might,” Davos laughed. Selwyn turned back to Jaime.

“And how is my darling daughter? And my grandbaby?”

“Both doing well, Selwyn, anxiously awaiting the next time she sees you.”

“Is the weather always this magnificent?” Davos asked.

“Mostly, yes, but they don’t call these the Stormlands for nothing,” Selwyn answered. “In fact, we’re supposed to be hit with a storm or two over the next few days.”

Jaime’s mind immediately went to him and Brienne in their bed, with their windows open as storms rolled through King’s Landing. He smiled to himself.

“Let’s get you both settled in your chambers, is your crew looked after?” Selwyn asked Davos.

“Oh yes, my lord, they are staying in one of the inns on your waterfront harbor, they will be fine.”

“Good, if they have need of anything, please don’t hesitate to let me or my castellan hear of it.”

“Many thanks, my lord.”

Selwyn threw a large arm around Jaime’s shoulders a bit too enthusiastically, making Jaime wince. “Come, come, son, you both will want to rest and clean up before supper. We have one of the best and most beautiful bathhouses in all of Westeros.”

Again, Jaime’s thoughts drifted to another bath in another time in another part of the country and he smiled.

Gods, he missed her.


	10. The Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime learns more about his wife's family.

The following night, Jaime sat in his father-in-law’s solar, slumped in a chair in front of the huge fireplace, listening to the storm rage outside. He hadn’t been able to sleep as usual, being away from his wife, so he wandered the quiet deserted corridors of Evenfall and had eventually found his way to where he was now. The sounds of the wind and the rain splattering against the window combined with the quiet roar and hiss of the fire in the hearth. It made him wish he were making love to Brienne on the furs covering the floor in front of the fire. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as his cock began to stir at the mere thought.

His eyes kept wandering to the huge painting that hung above the fireplace. Two blonde children, more blonde than he and Cersei had ever been. A boy and a girl, staring wistfully off at something in the distance, with those Tarth family eyes. He wondered if every single Tarth ancestor had possessed those sapphire eyes. He also wondered who these two children had been. They were beautiful but fierce looking. The long waves of their hair looked like they had been captured in a light breeze. The boy looked like he would have grown up to become the perfect knight. Jaime could picture it…the boy’s long white-golden hair flowing out behind him as he rode in a tourney or a joust…women falling all over themselves for just one of his glances in their direction. If the boy had kept those eyes as he grew, he would have been even more glorious than himself in his younger days, or even Arthur Dayne.

The girl looked remarkably like the boy, and Jaime guessed they must be siblings or cousins at least. Her eyes were the same, only softer, but no less piercing. What was interesting to him was the composition of their pose. They were both dressed in blue, which of course accentuated their eyes even more. The boy had a sword at his hip. The girl’s head rested on the boy’s shoulder, her hand on his chest. In turn, the boy’s hand rested on the girl’s wrist where it laid across his heart. They fascinated him. They were almost ethereal.

“Jaime? What in seven hells’ name are you doing awake at this hour?” Selwyn Tarth had entered the room. Jaime looked to him and stood up. Selwyn motioned at him with his hand.

“Sit, sit. Would you like a drink?”

“Sure, if you’re having one I’ll join you,” Jaime answered, sitting down again.

Selwyn came back with two glasses of a dark honey-colored liquid that Jaime had never seen before. Selwyn handed one to his son-in-law and took at seat opposite him. Jaime swirled the drink around in the glass and eyed it curiously.

“What is this? I don’t think I’ve ever had it before.”

“It’s called brandy,” Selwyn said. “It will warm your insides,” he took a sip and relaxed back in his chair.

Jaime took a tentative sip and let it roll around his mouth before swallowing the drink. Selwyn was right, he could feel it blaze a warm trail down to his stomach where it settled and radiated warmth outward. He smiled.

“That’s very good.”

“I’ll send some home with you,” Selwyn replied. “So you didn’t answer me, what are you doing awake?”

Jaime laughed. “I could ask the same of you.”

“I’m an older man, Jaime, I only sleep a few hours at a time,” he smiled.

Jaime stared at the fire and smiled sadly. “I don’t sleep well without her,” he said softly.

A muffled roll of thunder emphasized his thoughts.

Selwyn smiled. “You really do love her, don’t you?”

Jaime turned his eyes to him. “More than anything in this world.”

“I must say I had my doubts that she would ever marry and be happy. I’m glad she has you, Jaime, you’ve given her everything she’s ever wanted, most importantly that knighthood. It meant everything to her, especially coming from you.”

Jaime smiled wider. “That was probably my proudest moment.”

“I wish I could have seen it,” Selwyn shifted a bit in his chair. “And now I’m going to be a grandfather!” he shouted and toasted him with his glass, making Jaime flinch a bit. Selwyn Tarth really was an imposing man.

“I hope you’ll come when the baby is born,” Jaime said, returning the salute.

“Wild horses couldn’t keep me away.”

Jaime’s eyes wandered back to the painting. “Selwyn, who are they?” He pointed at the portrait.

Selwyn looked up. “Ah! I see you have discovered your wife and her brother.”

Jaime’s jaw dropped open and his eyes widened. He looked from the painting to Selwyn and back again. _That_ he had not expected.

“That’s….? My gods, I assumed they were some ancestors of yours,” Jaime’s face became lost in a look of wonderment. Now that he knew that was Brienne, he became even more entranced. “So, that’s Galladon.”

Selwyn nodded. “That’s Galladon. I remember trying to get them to sit for that portrait,” he chuckled. “Brienne was supposed to sit and Galladon was supposed to stand, and they were supposed to be looking straight ahead, but they insisted on that,” he pointed up at them.

“What were they looking at?” Jaime asked dazedly, still not able to tear his eyes away.

“The sea. Galladon and Brienne were inseparable as children. She followed him everywhere, and he adored her. She wanted to be just like him. I remember when he was old enough to start training for combat and horsemanship, he would go off for his lessons and Brienne was forced to do needlework and other things befitting a little lady.”

Jaime laughed at that. “I’m sure that didn’t go over very well at all.”

Selwyn laughed with him. “No, not one bit. She cried and threw a fit, wondering why Galladon got to do all of the things she couldn’t, and why she couldn’t be with him all the time.” He suddenly grew quiet. “I lost my wife and their newborn twin sisters shortly after that. Galladon and Brienne grew even closer. I remember Brienne would sneak out of her room at night and into his bed, just so they could hold each other for comfort. It utterly destroyed her when he died himself a couple of years later.”

Jaime’s heart clenched. That was only the beginning of Brienne’s troubled life. He suddenly found himself wishing he could bring Galladon back to her.

“I lost my mother when I was young as well,” Jaime said. “She and I have that in common.”

Selwyn nodded sympathetically and continued. “Brienne took it upon herself to become everything Galladon was supposed to become. She thought it her duty to the family and to me,” he smiled sadly, looking up at his children, frozen in time. “I was so proud of her, and it was so difficult to watch people be cruel to her. She cried in my arms more times than I can count.”

Jaime felt tears welling behind his eyes. He wanted to hold her so badly.

“I thought making her a match would help. I tried three times. The first one died, the second one cruelly rejected her…”

_Connington._ Jaime thought, anger threatening to come to the surface. He had taken care of that one personally.

“And the third,” Selwyn smiled and snickered. “The third ended up with broken ribs, a broken collarbone, and wounded pride when he threatened to beat her and make her into something she was not. After that I gave up trying. I thought I was helping her but she told me she wouldn’t marry anyone who couldn’t beat her in combat. I knew then that I had to let her go and do things her way.”

“Well, I for one am grateful that happened,” Jaime said, laughing again.

“I must say, I never in all my life would have guessed that she would end up with Jaime Lannister, the Golden Lion of Casterly Rock.”

“Oh, she fought me every step of the way, believe me,” Jaime took another sip of his brandy and laid his right leg across his left thigh. “But when I met her, there was something about her that made me immediately trust her.”

“It’s our eyes,” Selwyn said with a smirk. “We all have them, as you can see, the sapphire eyes of House Tarth,” he gestured at himself and then up at Galladon and Brienne.

_So it was true then…_

“Her eyes definitely helped, yes,” Jaime smiled, feeling much more relaxed and happy now. It felt good to talk about Brienne with someone who knew her as well as he did. “That and she kept making me want to be a better man. She’s a hard act to follow, that’s for sure.”

They sat for a long time, Selwyn telling stories of Brienne as a child, Jaime telling him all about the Battle of Winterfell and their other adventures. He purposely left out the bath at Harrenhal. That was something so intimate that would remain only between them, forever.

They had reached a lull in their conversation, and Jaime turned his head towards the windows, listening to the rain hitting against the glass.

“How much longer will the storms go on, do you think?” He asked.

“I know you want nothing more than to get back to her,” Selwyn said. “You’ll be able to leave in a couple of days most likely. The winds always come well after a storm, so you should have quick seas. I know it’s not what you planned but I’m sure she’d rather have you safe than risk your life traveling right now. I’m glad you’re here too, safe, and not out there on the seas at present,” Selwyn stopped to smile at him. “Also, I have to say, it’s been a pleasure having you visit.”

Jaime turned back to Selwyn and returned his smile and nodded. A thought suddenly came to him.

“Oh! I want to show you something,” he reached into the pocket of his leather coat and pulled out the sapphire necklace. He handed it to his father-in-law. “I got that for her in Pentos. It reminded me of her eyes.”

Selwyn turned the gem over in his large fingers, watching the firelight catch all the facets.

“She will absolutely love it,” his voice hitched at the thought of someone doing something so lovely for his daughter.

“I hope so,” Jaime grinned proudly like a child trying to please a parent. Selwyn handed the necklace back to him. “I can’t wait to put it on her.”

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

“Brienne told me how when she was a girl she would go out to the lighthouse whenever it stormed,” Jaime said.

Selwyn barked out a loud laugh. “She did, actually. She used to make me crazy when I couldn’t find her. Once it kept happening I just let her do it. I knew she was safe with Devyn.”

Jaime cocked an eyebrow in question.

“The old lighthouse caretaker,” Selwyn added.

“Ah,” Jaime nodded.

He looked back at the painting again. He couldn’t keep his eyes from it. He found himself imagining all the combinations of him and Brienne that their children could inherit. He also felt a pang of jealousy as he looked at Brienne and her brother. He wished he and Cersei could have had a pure relationship like the one he saw before him. When they were young of course he loved her, but that love grew into something forbidden, and eventually toxic. When he looked at Brienne and Galladon, he could see their innocence and their honor, their love for each other. He could picture little Brienne crawling into her brother’s bed and curling up in his arms when they were distraught over losing their mother. He and Cersei had done the same to an extent. He vowed to himself at that very moment that if they were ever blessed with a son, he would insist they name him Galladon. He wanted to do that for her.

He and Selwyn finished their brandy and eventually said good night. On his way out of the solar, Jaime noticed an old battered shield on the wall, with two crossed swords behind it. It was faded and chipped in some places, but when Jaime looked closer, he noted the arms depicted an elm tree with a shooting star overhead. The background was most likely once bright orange, but was now faded. Studying it for a few moments, recognition and realization struck Jaime like a bolt of lightning.

His mouth fell open and his hand slowly came up, his index finger pointing.

“Selwyn,” he said quietly, almost in reverence. “This shield…this is…was this…”

Selwyn walked over to see what Jaime was looking at. “Oh yes, that belonged to Ser Duncan the Tall. It’s a family heirloom,” he said casually, as if it were nothing.

“He’s…your _ancestor?_ ” Jaime turned wide eyes to his goodfather.

“Yes, why? Do you know of him?”

“Do I _know?_ …He’s only one of the most famous knights in history!” Jaime said incredulously. “When I was Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, as Brienne is now, it was my duty to fill in the deeds of the different knights in the White Book. I used to read Ser Duncan’s entry all the time, marveling at all he had done. His entry alone takes up four pages. And here he is, my wife’s ancestor,” Jaime was dumbstruck.

“He was quite something, yes.”

Jaime shook his head and laughed. “This family just gets more and more interesting.”

Jaime had been granted Brienne’s old rooms. Stripping naked and settling himself in her bed, he could almost feel her presence within her old walls. He rolled onto his side, gathered up the extra pillows and molded them to his body so it would feel like she was against him. It was a poor substitute for her, but at least it was pressure against his skin.

In his dreams that night he saw Brienne as a young girl, tiptoeing into her brother’s room and climbing into bed next to him. Only this time it wasn’t Galladon who held her.

It was him.

 

 

The inspiration for the portrait of Brienne and Galladon

 


	11. The Top of the Meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime has an unexpected moment of emotional peace and reflection. Gendry finishes Jaime's sword, and Jaime and Davos head for home.

The storms finally broke two days later, as Selwyn had predicted. Davos was down at the harbor with his crew, preparing their ship for departure later that morning. Jaime decided to take one more exploratory ride before he had to say goodbye to Tarth for a little while. He made his way down to the stables and saddled the horse that he had been told was Brienne’s.

_I should have guessed her horse would be white._

Jaime rode away from the keep of Evenfall and out into the rolling meadows adjacent to the castle. He was glad to finally see the sun again and Selwyn had been right about a second thing, the breezes that came after the storms were strong and cleansing. He had the wind in his hair and the sun on his face and a good strong horse under him. Right now he didn’t have a care in the world…except for wanting to see his wife. Jaime nudged the horse into a full gallop through the tall grasses, closing his eyes and spreading his arms wide. He felt free.

When he finally came back to the present, he reined the horse to a walk and noticed that one of the meadows sloped upwards into quite a tall hill. Thinking that the views must be spectacular from up there, he steered the horse towards it and they slowly began their climb. He took it easy so that the horse wouldn’t tire quickly.

When he reached the top of the hill, he realized he had been right. The view from there was breathtaking. Evenfall Hall stood spread out before him at the bottom of the hill, and he found he was actually looking down upon the turrets he was so far up. He could see the white beaches below the cliffs of the keep, and nothing but sapphire blue waters as far as the eye could see. The breeze was stronger up here and it ruffled through his hair, making him think of Brienne running her fingers through it.

_Soon, my love, soon. We’re close now._

Looking around at his surroundings, he noticed a stone wall half-hidden in a cluster of small trees. Drawing his brows together in curiosity, he urged the horse over towards it, and as he drew closer, he realized it was some kind of enclosed sanctuary with a large archway built into the wall. It was peaceful up here, and so quiet it made him a little uneasy. The only sound was the wind through the trees.

He slid off the horse and tethered it to a nearby tree. Turning back to the stone enclosure, he began slowly walking towards it, his hand inexplicably dropped to _Oathkeeper’s_ hilt.

_What was he afraid of?_

Jaime stepped through the stone archway, and once he was inside the walls, it became even quieter. There were flowers here, all around the place, and a stone pathway, leading deeper inside. He looked up and saw the sky and he realized he could now hear the cries of the gulls out over the water. Looking back down, he walked further up the path, and he saw that there was a small group of standing stones at the other end. He frowned and chewed his lip. What exactly had he found?

Curiosity spurred him forward and as he got close to them, he noticed there were words carved on them. Wildflowers grew all around the base of each stone and across the soft grass in front of them. Walking forward, he sank down to his knees to get a better look at what was inscribed there.

Jaime raised his left hand and traced the words on one stone with his fingertips.

_Brynna – Beloved Wife and Mother_

Jaime didn’t recognize the name. He looked at the stone next to it and his heart froze. This name he did know.

_Galladon – Beloved Son_

Jaime took in a shuddering breath and his stomach did a small flip on him. His mouth opened slightly. He touched Galladon’s name, absurdly hoping he could somehow reach his spirit. He turned back to the other stone and his eyes widened as realization suddenly hit him.

Brienne’s mother.

There was another stone on the opposite side.

_Alysanne and Arianne – Beloved Daughters_

Brienne’s infant sisters.

Tears sprang to Jaime’s eyes as he fully realized what he had discovered and where he was kneeling. He sat back on his heels and kept looking from one stone to the others and back again. Finally his eyes settled on Brynna.

“Hello my lady,” his voice was just above a whisper. “I’m your goodson, Jaime Lannister. I’m married to Brienne, and I love her more than you can imagine.”

He felt a little foolish, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“You should see the woman your daughter has become,” he smiled as tears ran down his face and into his beard. “She is a singular beauty, in every way…at least to me,” he looked at the ground.

“We’re having a baby too, your first grandchild,” he smiled wider and looked up at her name again. “Hopefully many more will follow.”

The breeze wound through the stones and stirred the grass against Jaime’s thighs. He looked to Galladon next.

“Sweet goodbrother, how your sister misses you. According to your lord father, Brienne was never the same once you were taken from this world. How I wish I could have known you, and how I wish I could give you back to her now. You and Brienne would have made such a pair of true knights, the stuff of legends, especially being brother and sister.”

He turned back to his goodmother.

“I’m so sorry for what happened to you, my lady,” the tears kept falling. “Brienne is afraid of her upcoming confinement. I lost my mother in the same way, and I have to admit, I am afraid as well,” his voice dropped to a whisper. “If I were to lose Brienne, I’d surely lose myself as well.”

Jaime turned to Alysanne and Arianne finally. He smiled sadly.

“Hello little beans,” he chuckled through his tears. “That’s what I call your unborn niece or nephew.” He wasn’t sure what else to say to them. He turned back to Brynna.

“I have to go now, I’m on my way back to Brienne…my sweet Brienne. I have missed her so these past weeks,” he got to his feet and took a deep breath, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his leathers. “I will tell her we met,” he smiled. “I promise I will take care of her and that I will love her as well and as much as a man can love a woman. She is the best of us all.”

He touched the stones once more and turned on his heel and walked back out to where the horse was quietly grazing. He untied the reins from the tree and climbed up into the saddle once again. Taking one last longing look at the stone archway, he smiled sadly and held up his hand in farewell. Turning, he rode back down the hill towards Evenfall, not sure if he was imagining the whispers on the breeze.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small council meeting was blessedly short today. With Jaime and Davos away, there wasn’t much else to discuss, with the exception of Tyrion and Bronn going back and forth over where to spend coin and how much. As Bronn and Sam left the room, Gendry and Arya entered, with Gendry holding a large item wrapped in cloth. Arya ran to Bran.

“Hello brother,” she said.

Bran smiled at her. “Sister.”

Brienne looked up and saw Gendry, his eyes glinting with triumph and the corner of his mouth raised in a smirk. She gasped and waved him over.

“Is that it?” Brienne said.

“This is it,” Gendry nodded. Brienne reached to move the books and parchments that were on the table to one side, patting the table once there was space. “Put it here,” her smile was radiant.

Tyrion raised his eyebrows. “What’s going on here?”

Brienne turned to him. “Remember when I swapped swords with Jaime at lunch that day? When he said he wanted to change _Widow’s Wail’s_ name?”

“Ah yes, of course, I remember saying how much I loved slapping Joffrey.”

“Yes, well, I went one step further from simply renaming her,” Brienne said.

Gendry gently laid the wrapped bundle on the table in front of her and stood up at her side. Arya took a seat at the table across from her, smiling knowingly. Even Bran was interested in what was happening, and he sat forward in his chair, his fingers entwined in his lap.

Brienne took a deep breath and began unwrapping the cloth. When she finally had it free of its coverings, her mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide. Tyrion leaned forward over the table, his face much like hers.

“Oh, Gendry,” Brienne whispered.

The hilt gleamed in shining silver, the intricate wirework and wrapping just like _Oathkeeper’s_. The Lannister lion’s head pommel was exactly the same as well. There were two shining and perfectly shaped crescent moons at either end of the cross hilt. At the center of the hilt directly above the blade, one of the sapphires glinted in its setting, its twin hidden from view on the other side.

“Oh, Gendry, it’s perfect,” Brienne said as tears ran down her cheeks. She stood up and embraced him.

“I’m glad you like it, my lady,” he said softly into her shoulder.

Tyrion was dumbfounded. “You did this Gendry? You are truly talented, I’ve never seen anything like it, with the exception of Ser Brienne’s sword.”

Arya sat proudly beaming at her betrothed, her arms crossed over her chest. Bran simply smiled.

Brienne separated herself from Gendry to look at the sword again.

“So, what will her name be?” Gendry asked.

“That is for Jaime to decide,” Brienne answered.

“When does he return, my lady?”

“According to the last raven I received when he arrived on Tarth, he should be leaving either today or tomorrow. He should be here in about three more days.”

_And not a moment too soon._

“Will you stay to see him?” Brienne asked. Gendry looked over to Arya.

“Sadly, I don’t think so, my lady. I have to get back to Storm’s End. But I will send a raven when I land there and we will be in touch and will make arrangements to visit again soon.”

Brienne smiled sadly but she understood. “Have you both decided what you’re going to do next?”

Arya and Gendry shared a look and a smile.

“We’ve decided to not make any definite plans for now,” Arya said. “We’re going to go where the wind takes us or wherever we feel like going. Which right now is back to Storm’s End, yes,” she laughed.

“I think that’s a lovely idea,” Brienne said, reaching across the table to take Arya’s hand. “I’m so glad you reconsidered everything.”

Arya’s face grew thoughtful. “After that horrible day here in this very city, where I wasn’t sure if I was alive or dead, I realized I could have lost everything and I realized I didn’t want to. I sailed to the West, yes, but that was mostly to clear my head and I just needed to be…away from here, to see something completely new and different.”

Gendry walked around the table and leaned down to softly kiss her on the top of her head. She reached for his hand and placed it against her cheek.

“Well, at least have supper with us before you leave,” Tyrion said. “And let’s get you paid, Lord Baratheon.”

Gendry looked up. “Oh, no, that’s not necessary, it was my pleasure.”

“It most certainly is necessary,” Brienne added. “You came all this way and I will not have you leave without some form of compensation.”

Arya looked up at Gendry. “She’s right, my sweet, your work is exquisite and you don’t want word getting out that you work for free,” she smirked at him.

“Right, let’s go then,” Tyrion hopped down off his chair as Brienne rewrapped Jaime’s sword in the cloth.

“I’m just going to put this in our chambers and then we’ll see about supper. Ser Podrick?”

Podrick entered the room from where he had been standing outside the door. He walked to the back of Bran’s chair and awaited his orders.

“Yes, Lord Commander?”

“To the private dining hall, please, and you will take supper with us as well,” she smiled at him.

“As you command, my lady,” he turned Bran’s chair around and left the room, with Arya, Tyrion, and Gendry following behind him.

Brienne hugged Jaime’s refurbished sword to her chest. It was so beautiful it made her want to weep all over again.

“Soon, my love, you’ll be able to wear my heart at your side the way I do yours.”

In the time Jaime had been away, Brienne realized she had missed the familiar comfort of _Oathkeeper_ at her hip as much as she had missed her husband.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selwyn Tarth had ridden down to the harbor to see his son-in-law off back to King’s Landing. Davos was making final preparations and they would be shoving off as soon as everything was ready. Jaime laughed in amusement as he watched passerby’s reactions to seeing the Evenstar in person. The reverence and shock on their faces of not only his size, but the way he carried himself. Larger than life and regal, with his flowing white hair and beard and those damn eyes. Jaime laughed again.

“Jaime, it has been wonderful having you here for a visit, I hope all goes well with the birth and that I will see you both soon,” his face told Jaime that he was worried too. He had lost his wife as much as Brienne had lost her mother.

“I promise you we have the best maester and midwife caring for her, and she’s healthy and strong,” Jaime said, trying to convince himself as well. Selwyn smiled and clapped Jaime on the shoulder, making him stumble a bit.

“Good,” Selwyn became serious. “Take care of her for me, son.”

Jaime nodded. “With my life, for there is no other woman in all of Westeros as well loved as she.”

Selwyn’s eyes became shiny, and the sight squeezed Jaime’s heart, as they looked like Brienne’s eyes when she cried.

Davos came down the gangplank and walked over to them.

“Everything is all set,” he said. “We can leave when you’re ready.”

“Davos, it’s been a pleasure getting to know you, I truly hope you make good on your promise to settle here one day, Tarth would be happy to welcome you and your lady wife,” Selwyn said, grasping forearms with him.

“Many thanks for your hospitality, my lord, this place is an absolute paradise,” Davos said. “I look forward to returning one day.”

“Right, you boys better be off so you can catch the tide,” Selwyn embraced Jaime. “Farewell my goodson, may you have safe and swift seas.”

Jaime embraced him back. “I’ll send word as soon as the baby arrives.”

They pulled apart and nodded at each other. Jaime and Davos turned and walked onto the ship.

Selwyn remained by the dock until they had pulled out of port and turned to head once again into the Narrow Sea, this time heading North and eventually West into King’s Landing. The winds were indeed favorable and the ship moved swiftly along. Jaime once again took his place at the bow of the ship and looked down into the sapphire waters of the island that would one day be his home. He could see the sea floor through the clear waters.

He had so much he wanted to tell Brienne. Tell her what he’d seen and what he thought of her home…tell her he’d found her mother, brother, and sisters, and that he’d slept in her old bed and thought of her every night. Tell her about the hidden places he’d discovered while he was here, and how he longed to take her to those places and make love to her until they were both absolutely spent.

He lifted his face once again into the oncoming breeze.

“Bree, my love, I’m coming home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names of Brienne's siblings are canon from GRRM. However, there is never a mention of Brienne's mother's name, so I made that up. If for some reason we ever find out what it is, I will change it.


	12. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK folks...Jaime is home, and I'm sure you all know what that means LOL. Incoming MAJOR SMUT ;)

Brienne paced around her office. She had read the scrolls on her table no less than three times each, and she still couldn’t remember a word of what was on them. She had walked around straightening the decorations on the walls, rearranging the items on shelves, flipped pages in the White Book, and she still couldn’t focus. She wasn’t sure when exactly Jaime would be arriving home, but if she had counted the days correctly and if the winds had been favorable, it should be sometime today.

Her stomach wouldn’t settle. She had had butterflies since last night and as a result she had barely eaten anything since supper last night, and even then she only picked at it. Tyrion had tried to keep her occupied with his incessant chattering, but even that didn’t help.

She would miss staying with her goodbrother, she realized. Tyrion had been such a comfort and companion to her while Jaime had been away. That morning she had Podrick move her clothing and a few items back to her chambers. Tyrion had looked a little sad as well. As a result, Brienne had promised him supper with them tomorrow evening.

She wished she weren’t pregnant at the moment so that she could go spar in the training yard. That would help her work off all of this nervous energy. It felt like ages since she had picked up a sword, and she had missed it desperately.

Brienne finally moved to the large table, and instead of slumping into her chair, she turned and sat on the edge of the table, swinging her legs and staring at the lion statue on the table against the wall. Taking in a deep breath and puffing the air out from her cheeks, she laid down on her back, her legs still dangling off the edge. She spread her arms out to either side and drummed her fingertips on the surface, and began studying the patterns of the wood ceiling.

“Gods, this is pathetic,” she muttered.

“Bad day?”

The voice made her jump, if anyone were to see her laying on the table…

She turned her head towards the door and her breath hitched in her throat.

Leaning lazily against the doorframe, looking ridiculously handsome with a half-smile, hair that had been tousled by the wind, and eyes that were looking at her not at all innocently…stood her husband.

She burst into tears immediately and smiled so wide she felt her face would crack. She moved to sit up, but Jaime sprang to life and held up his hand.

“No, no, don’t you dare move,” Jaime moved into the room and turned to close and bar the door behind him. Hearing his voice made Brienne’s body come to life and she hummed with an energy she hadn’t felt since he left.

Jaime slowly walked to her, knowing he was torturing her by making her watch him come to her. He smiled again, and Brienne felt as if her bones had turned to liquid. With one impossibly graceful movement, Jaime was up on the table, his legs on either side of her, supporting himself on his hand and his arm. Leaning over her bump, he brought himself nose to nose with her, nuzzling her and looking into her eyes.

“Hello,” he whispered.

Brienne let out another sob and her hands flew to hold his face just as he crashed his mouth against hers, kissing her with a hunger she had never felt from him before. He moaned into her mouth and kept pressing harder and harder with his lips.

“Touch me,” he panted into her mouth. “Please,” he was desperate.

Brienne pulled him down next to her, so she didn’t crush the baby under Jaime’s weight. She turned onto her side to face him and he immediately pressed himself against her. He brought his hand up to grab her and realized it was his golden hand. He grunted in frustration and brought his other hand up between them and started to yank it from his wrist.

“Touch. Me.” He growled again, finally working the golden hand free. He tossed it across the room and it scattered across the floor with a hollow clang. He pulled her leg over him with his stump and his left hand went to the laces on her leather coat and started frantically tearing at them, trying desperately to get into her clothing to feel her skin.

Brienne had never seen him this feral before. Yes, they had moments of heated passion, but this was something different. This was desperation, this was raw unbridled need. She started stroking him all over…his face, his hair, down his side. Jaime’s breathing became erratic and he practically grunted with each breath. He was becoming frustrated with her laces, his clumsy left hand not working fast enough for his liking.

“Help me,” he whined, and Brienne could hear the frantic tone of his voice. She looked at him and tears were forming in his eyes.

“Hey, hey,” her hands went to his face again. “Look at me.”

Jaime stopped and stared into her eyes, his hand still attempting to undo her coat. Brienne saw longing and something resembling panic in his eyes. She began rhythmically rubbing his cheek.

“Shhhh, it’s ok, love, calm down,” she stroked his hair with her other hand. Jaime closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. “That’s it, calm down,” she spoke quietly, attempting to soothe him. She gently pressed her lips to his, giving him a slow deep kiss to emphasize her point. She could taste his tears, but he seemed to have settled a bit.

Brienne moved her hand over his and guided his fingers through her laces, the two of them working together to free her of her leather coat. When they finally reached the bottom, Jaime instantly snuck his stump inside her coat and under her tunic and sighed with relief when he hit her bare skin.

Brienne’s hand went to the buckles on his own leather coat and began unfastening them. Jaime had once again claimed her mouth and she could feel his desire growing again. His left hand moved down to the laces of her breeches. Brienne laughed.

“Jaime, we really shouldn’t be doing this on the table.”

“I don’t give a fuck,” he snarled. “We’ve done this four times on this table already, why stop now?” His mouth moved to kiss and suck her neck. She was definitely going to have marks this time.

“But Jaime, what if someone—“

“I locked the door. Now touch me, dammit,” he reached for her hand and slammed it against his hard cock.

Brienne didn’t know whether to be excited or afraid. She gave him a gentle squeeze and he groaned against her neck and pressed himself against her hand. Brienne smiled.

_Alright, he wants rough? I’ll give him rough._

Raising herself to her elbow, she rolled him over onto his back and began unlacing his breeches, her mouth on his again, kissing him back as hungrily as he did her. He arched his back and moaned into her mouth once more. His left hand went to the back of her neck, grabbing a fistful of her hair and holding her lips to his, his stump slithering up her shirt to caress her breasts.

She loosened his laces just enough to snake her hand down the front of his pants, where first she cupped him and then stroked him up and down with her open palm. Jaime opened his legs and arched his back again, breaking their kiss so he could tilt his head back and let out a guttural moan. He had been so long away from her and wanting her so badly that he was already leaking and felt he would burst at any moment. He involuntarily bucked his hips up against her hand.

“Get them off, now,” he growled at her, and she wasn’t sure if he was talking about her breeks or his. All she knew is she had never seen him quite this much animal before, and she found it thrilled her to her very center. Jaime moved to push his breeks down to his knees and Brienne took that as a signal to work on her own.

She kicked off her boots as she made quick work of her laces, lifting her hips to shove her pants down her legs and onto the floor. Rolling herself over again once she had them off, she climbed on top of Jaime and held him captive between her thighs.

“Can you take the weight of both of us?” She tentatively asked before she settled onto him. He answered by grabbing her hips and looking up at her.

“I’m strong enough,” he gave her a wicked grin and a wink.

That was all Brienne needed. She reached down and took him in her hand, making him grit his teeth and dig his fingers into her hip.

“I think we both need this,” she said, and then sheathed him in one quick deep movement.

This time he screamed.

Jaime’s back arched again and he raised his knees to plant his feet on the table, moving his hips upwards into her. This time Brienne groaned too. She put her hands on his chest, digging her fingers into him through his shirt and throwing her head back. She rolled her hips against him as he continued to lift his ass off the table, seemingly trying to crawl inside her.

It didn’t take long and Jaime actually reached his peak before she did, grunting out something between a cry and a roar as he spilled into her, his cock twitching over and over, making him whimper every time Brienne moved around him. She stopped and waited for him to settle, his breath coming hard but slowly beginning to even out. He looked up at her and finally gave her a soft smile.

“Come here,” he crooked a finger at her. She had to roll to the side again to reach him over her stomach. Keeping him inside her, she rolled them both over so they were facing each other. He reached for her face and pulled her to him to kiss her again.

“I’m never leaving you again,” he said. “I missed you more than I ever thought was possible,” he said between kisses. He kissed her all over her face and then moved to her neck.

“I know, my love, I missed you too, it was absolute agony,” Brienne said, her arm around his shoulders and her hand in his hair.

Jaime moved back up to her face and kissed her all over again. He couldn’t keep his lips from her. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her with a sheepish grin.

“Oops,” he said and looked down at her belly. Placing his hand there he said, “Hello, little bean, Papa is home.”

Brienne stroked his face and ran her fingers through his beard. Jaime hummed contentedly.

“Jaime?”

“Hmm?” he said, looking up at her again.

“Would you like to know what we’re having?” She smiled and bit her bottom lip.

He looked confusedly at her at first, not quite sure what she was asking. He let out a small laugh.

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Bran,” was all she said. Jaime’s face melted into a look of wonder and he hugged her tighter.

“Truly?”

Brienne nodded and reached for his left hand. She put it on her belly and looked deeply into his eyes.

“Say hello to Joanna,” tears formed in her eyes as she smiled at him.

It took a few moments for it to register, and when it finally did, his face went slack and his eyes clouded with tears of his own. They began falling immediately as he broke into a grin and began to sob.

“Joanna? You named her…”

Brienne nodded. “For your mother, I hope you don’t mind. If you want something different we can change it.”

“No, no, love, it’s perfect,” his voice cracked and he buried his face in her neck and cried.

Brienne held him tightly to her and he clung to her in return.

“Oh, Bree,” his voice came in between sobs. “Bree, I love you. Gods, I love you.”

“I love you, Jaime, and I’m never leaving you again either.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ate supper in their chambers, Brienne finally able to eat and feel satisfied. The doors to their patio were open, letting in the evening breeze as the sun was just setting over the horizon. As Brienne looked out of one of the windows, she could see the torches coming to life far below as usual, her favorite time of day.

Getting up from her chair, she walked around the table and sat in Jaime’s lap, draping her legs over the arm of his chair. His arms went around her and as she laid her head on top of his, he moved to press a soft kiss to her neck. She giggled and squirmed as his beard tickled her, which only made him do it more.

Jaime placed his hand on her stomach.

“A girl,” he marveled. He looked up at Brienne and she knew immediately what was coming. “I was right, you know,” he gave her a smug grin.

_Yup, there it was._

“Well, that took a bit longer than I expected, but I was waiting for it,” Brienne quipped. Jaime grinned wider.

“Kiss me,” he whispered. She obeyed. He ran his hand up her chest to her neck, stroking it with his thumb as they kissed slowly. Pulling back, Jaime continued to stroke her skin.

“You know something? Your neck is too bare,” he moved to kiss the hollow of her throat.

“Too bare?” Brienne gave him a confused look. “What? You want me to acquire more scars?” She giggled again.

“No, but I think I have something that will help,” he smiled at her and kissed her jawline. He simply couldn’t stop touching her.

She watched him reach his left hand into the pocket of his open coat. When he brought it out again, something was in his grip. He held his hand up to her eye level, the sapphire gem hanging from the golden chain entwined around his fingers.

Brienne’s lips slowly parted and her eyes widened. She looked at Jaime and then back to the necklace, the large gem twinkling in the firelight from their hearth and the candlelight around the room.

“Jaime…” she whispered.

“I had it made for you in Pentos,” he whispered back. “It’s a sapphire, wreathed in gold,” he pointed out the leaves around the stone. “They remind me of the weirwood leaves.”

Brienne smiled through tears, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging his head.

“Jaime, it’s…it’s beautiful.”

“A singular gem for a singular woman,” he laughed softly. “I showed it to your father, he said you would love it.”

“He was right,” she laughed with him.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to put it on yourself, though, you know, one hand and all,” he shrugged.

She gently took the necklace from him and looked it over lovingly before reaching up and fastening it around her neck. It settled perfectly right beneath her collarbones, just as Jaime had hoped. She sat back and raised her chin.

“How does it look?”

“Perfect,” Jaime smiled. He reached up and touched the gem. “You don’t know how many times I pictured it on you…and how many times I thought of you naked wearing nothing else but this,” he raised his eyes to her.

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” she smirked, kissing her way to his ear. "Thank you, love."

“Oh! That reminds me,” Jaime suddenly said. He patted her on the rear. “I need you to get up for a second.”

Brienne stood and let him get up, whereupon he turned back around and told her to sit again. Settling herself back in his chair, she watched as Jaime went to his trunk that had been brought up from the ship. Opening it, he pulled out _Oathkeeper_ in its scabbard and walked back over to her. Dropping to one knee in front of her, he held the sword up in both hands and laid it in her lap.

“My lady, I return my heart to your keeping,” he said softly. Brienne reached out to run her fingers through his hair. Jaime captured her hand and kissed her palm. She ran her fingers over _Oathkeeper’s_ hilt.

“Oh, how I have missed you as well,” she said. She suddenly grew giddy and placed the sword on the table, standing up and pulling him to his feet with her. “Your turn…sit,” she turned him around and pushed him back down into his chair.

Jaime laughed. “What are you doing?”

He watched Brienne as she walked to a different trunk in the corner of their chambers near the wardrobe. When she came back, she was holding something large in her arms, which looked like a bundle of cloth. Just as he had done mere moments ago, she dropped to one knee, or tried anyway, until Joanna made it rather difficult and Brienne ended up sitting on both knees instead.

Taking a deep breath, she laid the bundle in Jaime’s lap.

“In return, I give you _my_ heart to keep with you always,” she couldn’t contain her smile.

He cocked his head at her and drew his brows together.

“Go on,” she urged him.

Jaime slowly began unwrapping the cloth as Brienne held her breath. Sitting back on her heels, she slowly let it out as he peeled back the final layer.

Jaime sat frozen, not quite believing what he was looking at. The silver of the hilt gleamed in the firelight, the sapphire gem matching the one at Brienne’s throat. He slowly brought his hand to it and ran his fingers over the lion’s head, down to where the sapphire rested and then down one side of the cross hilt to touch one of the crescent moons.

Brienne looked up at his face, and noticed he was trembling, as silent tears began to fall from his eyes. The ripples in the valyrian steel were the same as always, made more prominent in the light from the fire and the candles.

“Oh, Brienne…” his voice was trembling as well. He took the hilt in his left hand and held it up, hefting its weight and turning it over, noting a matching sapphire on the other side. It felt good in his hand, like it had been a part of him that had been missing all his life.

“Do you like it?” She asked.

“That’s a silly question,” he said, still entranced by his new sword. “It’s exquisite. But…how? Who did this?”

Brienne smiled, “Our favorite smith.”

Jaime finally tore his eyes away from the sword to look confusedly at her.

“Gendry Baratheon came from Storm’s End to do it for me. Well, for you actually.”

Jaime’s eyes went back to the details silver carvings, “Gendry…my gods…” he began to cry again. Brienne’s hands went to his face and she raised herself up on her knees to kiss his forehead.

“Oh, my love,” she soothed him. Jaime laid the sword in his lap again and put his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. Brienne rubbed his back and the back of his head to calm his shaking body.

“They say the best swords have names,” she teased him. “Any ideas?”

He laughed against her and raised his head to look at her. “I do, yes, but you’re not going to like it.”

“Oh no,” she looked warily at him. “What?”

Jaime laughed harder and grinned. “ _The Sapphire Wench._ ”

Brienne let out a loud laugh. “Oh, Jaime, how horrid!”

They laughed together as Jaime wiped away the tears on his face.

“That very well may be, love,” he said. “But it’s you.”

He reached out and stroked her cheek.

“It will always be you.”


	13. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night antics and conversation. Warning...this chapter is FILTHY LOL

Jaime was strutting around the room, naked as his name day, excitedly pointing out the similarities and differences between _Oathkeeper_ and _The Sapphire Wench_. He and Brienne had made love again, but Jaime still had pent up energy. He had actually gotten out of bed, picked up the swords and brought them back to the bed, and laid them side by side next to Brienne. Now he was currently walking back and forth in front of her, pointing out all the minute details on the pair of weapons.

Brienne was laying on her side, leaning on her elbow, her head on her hand. She was watching him with an amused grin on her face, trying not to laugh at his boyish enthusiasm. He was like a cat with a new toy.

Brienne was more interested in watching his body in the firelight. His skin was still somewhat slicked with sweat from their earlier activities and his hair was sticking up and out every which way. She wanted to drag him back to bed.

“Bree?”

She snapped out of her thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry love, what did you say?”

He was pointing at the intricate wirework on _Sapphire Wench_.

“How did he get all of this tiny detail to look exactly the same as _Oathkeeper?_ ”

“Oh, I sketched it for him. Took me ages to get it right.”

Jaime beamed with pride. “My brilliant wife,” his attention immediately went back to the swords. “And where did you get more valyrian steel?”

“I didn’t, that’s _Widow’s Wail’s_ blade,” she pointed to where the hilt joined the rippling blade. “Gendry only took apart the hilt, but the blade is the same, so it’s not an entirely new sword.”

Jaime cocked his head and scrunched up his face as he looked at it. “Oh, yes, of course,” he absentmindedly ran his hand up and down his thigh as he inspected the blade closer.

“You know, Jaime, if you keep parading around in front of me like that, I cannot be responsible for what I end up doing to you.”

That got his attention.

“Oh really?” His eyebrows went up slowly. “So you mean I shouldn’t do this?” He walked slowly to the bedpost, leaned his back against it, stretched his arms over his head, slowly arched his back, threw his head back, closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Brienne would have laughed at him except for the fact that the firelight hit the curves and slopes of his muscles in all the right places and lit up the golden brown hairs of his chest and belly and…lower.

“You’re horrible, do you realize that?” She did end up snickering a bit after all.

“Yes, but you love me,” he said, still trying his best to look seductive.

Brienne sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. She stood up and walked towards the table where Jaime had discarded their sword belts when he had pulled the swords from them earlier, trailing a fingertip across Jaime’s belly as she walked by him. With her back to him, concealing what she was doing, Brienne unbuckled _Oathkeeper’s_ scabbard from her belt and wrapped the belt around her hand. Turning back around, she hid her hand behind her back and slowly returned to him.

Jaime smiled languidly at her and she walked directly to him and pressed him back against the bedpost, kissing him deeply, running a hand up his chest, across his shoulder and down to his left arm.

“If you want to play this game,” she rasped against his lips. “We’re going to play it my way.”

Jaime lifted his eyebrows as Brienne nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth.

Sliding her hand down to his wrist, she slowly lifted his arm back up above his head and held it there. Jaime gave her an amused yet curious look as she repeated the same with his other arm. Grasping both his wrists in her right hand, she began to loop her belt around his forearms, criss-crossing it until he was firmly attached to the bedpost.

“Brienne…?” He whispered, raising the corner of his mouth in a smirk. “What are you doing?”

She ran her hands up and down his torso, making him break out in goosebumps. He involuntarily strained against her belt around his arms to no avail. Brienne ran her hands over his hips and reached around him to take his buttocks in her hands.

“I would think that would be perfectly obvious, my love,” she purred at him, giving him soft kisses along his jawline. She heard his breathing becoming heightened and she placed a hand over his heart to calm him. “Shhh…I won’t hurt you, I swear it.”

Brienne had never even attempted anything like this before, but the power it gave her stirred something in her, and she found she was enjoying it. As she looked into his eyes, she realized Jaime was staring at her the same way he did their first night together in Winterfell, with a gaze somewhere between awe and bewilderment, and maybe even a tiny bit of shock. Jaime shifted his weight and gave in, as he had to admit this was exciting him as well. He lowered his eyelids and gave her a hungry look that only spurred her on.

Jaime’s eyes roamed over her naked body, her skin glowed in the light from the hearth, and he realized once again that the sight of her pregnant body aroused him greatly. He tried to move his head forward to kiss her, but she pulled back from him, smiling.

“Oh, I see now,” he growled. “Not playing fair?”

Brienne couldn’t resist him, and smiled as she gave him the kiss he wanted, opening his mouth with her tongue. When he acquiesced, she pushed her tongue in further, eliciting a groan from his chest as he brought one of his legs up and wrapped it around one of hers. She ran her hands down his body again, gripping the thigh he was now holding her with.

“I have only knelt before you once, my lord,” Brienne said, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, so we’re using that title, are we?” Jaime said softly.

Brienne nodded and kissed the other side of his mouth. “I have only knelt before you once,” she repeated. “And you gave me the greatest gift when I did.”

She began kissing her way down his chest, her fingers making their way down his sides. He twitched and softly chuckled whenever she found a sensitive spot. He strained against his tied arms again, but Brienne assured him he wasn’t going anywhere.

Leaving a trail of soft kisses down his belly, Brienne sank to her knees, running her hands up his thighs to grab hold of his hips.

“You gave me the greatest gift,” she said again. “Now, let me repay the favor.”

Brienne looked up at Jaime to find him looking down at her with eyes so heavy and dark with lust that it almost scared her. She leaned forward and nipped him on the belly right below his navel, making him hiss and close his eyes.

Coming face to face, so to speak, with his cock that was now jutting out from his body, Brienne chewed her bottom lip and adapted a look of uncertainty on her face. She had never done this before, but she had heard tales of how women pleasured men this way and how supposedly it turned men into helpless piles of weak limbs. She had been working herself up to this moment ever since they had become lovers, never quite finding the courage until now, and even now she wasn’t completely sure.

Jaime bit back a chuckle as he looked down at her. She was approaching this in such a Brienne way. Plotting and studying the situation before acting, a look of complete determination on her face. He found her utterly adorable and he fell in love with her all over again at that moment.

“Bree, love,” she heard Jaime softly say. She looked up to see him looking down at her with soft eyes. “You don’t have to do this if you’re unsure,” he said gently. He hooked his foot around her hip to calm her.

Jaime would be horrified to know that Brienne had actually gone to Tyrion of all people for advice on this particular act. Tyrion himself had been somewhat horrified himself when she had asked him how to pleasure a man in this manner. She had been like a child asking a parent where babies came from. She smiled to herself as she remembered Tyrion choking on his drink and then stammering over his words trying to describe it to her.

She scrunched her face up in thought as she looked at his cock again.

“No, I think I’ve got it.”

Jaime did laugh this time. “Oh, Bree, I do love…oh…”

Brienne had leaned forward and placed a tiny kiss on the very tip of him, cutting him off mid-sentence. Pulling her face back again, she stuck her tongue out and gently licked him in the same spot, surprised at how smooth his skin was there. Jaime twitched and closed his eyes.

“That’s a good place to start, love,” he said with a smile in his voice. He could feel her fingers trembling against his hips. Taking a deep breath, Brienne took the head of him between her lips and rolled her tongue over him, getting a feel for both the taste of him and his reaction. She couldn’t quite describe the taste. He still smelled of both of them from their previous round of lovemaking, and as a result he tasted of salt, tanginess, and something else she couldn’t quite give name to.

Bringing one of her hands closer, she gently wrapped it around him and pushed him further into her mouth. The leg that Jaime had around her tightened and he pressed his foot into her backside. She guessed she was doing something right.

She slowly began to work him in and out, the sensation strange to her, but surprisingly pleasing. Brienne closed her eyes and tried to just take in the sensations and the feel of him. Jaime grunted softly and began to move his hips. He leaned his head back and pulled on the belt around his arms. Her innocence and the fact she was being overly gentle with him due to inexperience was driving him wild.

Brienne simply let her instincts take over after that.

_Hmm. This isn’t so difficult after all._

She took him in a little deeper each time, finding both her courage and a steady rhythm as she went along. Jaime’s hips moved with her, and he began to groan and whimper and pull on his restraints more fervently.

“Brienne…” her name fell from his lips in a heated whisper.

She risked a look up at him to see his head back, eyes closed in rapture, his body trembling. He gasped and moaned whenever she ran her tongue over his sensitive tip. At one point she felt his toes curling where he held his foot against her rear. She dug her fingers into his thigh, making him groan louder.

Jaime’s reactions to her touch thrilled her. She had no idea she possessed this hold over him, and that he trusted her enough to not only tie him down but to give her unquestionable control over his body.

She moved her hands up to his belly, lightly tickling him there before grabbing a hold of his waist.

“Gods, Bree,” Jaime groaned again, his leg now moved up to rest over her shoulder. His breathing was coming more quickly now, and he was squirming and straining with more urgency. He was starting to pull on the belt with sharp jerky movements.

Overcome with more curiosity, Brienne moved one of her hands down, reached under him and ran one fingertip lightly over his scrotum. Jaime screamed and arched his back, which drove his cock further into her mouth. He started shaking all over and started trying to actually break free.

“Bree, let me loose,” his voice was a low growl. “Please.”

Brienne slid him out of her mouth and looked up at him.

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked quietly, suddenly afraid. “I’m…I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

Jaime let out a shaky laugh. “No, love, you did everything just right,” he gasped. “I just need to touch you, let me loose.”

Brienne stood up slowly and raised her hands to the belt that held Jaime’s arms above his head. His head snapped to her and he immediately tried to get to her to kiss her. He had that desperate look in his eyes again. He actually bared his teeth when he growled this time.

“Kiss me, wench. _Now_.”

She pressed her mouth to his and Jaime kissed her back with such a fire it made Brienne weak. She freed his stump and his arm immediately flew to her waist to pull her against him. He moved his mouth to her neck as she worked on releasing his left hand. He grew impatient and pulled himself free, her belt still wrapped around his arm as his hand went into her hair.

“Jaime, are you sure…?” Brienne started.

Jaime was kissing her all over her neck and shoulders, grunting each time he placed his lips on her. He nipped and sucked her soft skin, marking her as his once more.

“Get on the bed,” he whispered against her cheek, making Brienne flush and her heart flutter in her chest. Jaime walked her backwards until she bumped into it and then sat her down. Reaching over, he picked up their swords.

“Let’s move these before we impale ourselves,” he said with a small chuckle. He walked over to lay them on their dining table. Wiggling his left wrist free from Brienne’s belt, he dropped that on the table too.

Jaime walked back over to her and kissed her again. Hooking his arms under hers, he lifted her and pushed her back onto the bed, making Brienne giggle against his lips. He then helped her sit up as he rose up on his knees. He steadied her again as he pulled her up to her knees as well.

His arms went around her and he kissed her more slowly. She put her arms around his neck and pulled back to look at him. He looked sleepy and disheveled and perfect.

“Was that really alright? I’ve never done that before,” she blushed.

“I would hope not,” he kissed her nose. “I don’t want to share that with anyone,” he smiled. “Now then…” he brought his left hand up over his head and made a motion for her to turn around.

She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a confused look. He brought his hand down and gave her a gentle pat on her bottom.

“Turn around,” he whispered. When she did, Jaime sat back on his heels and reached for her hips, pulling her backwards towards him. “Sit,” he lifted her slightly and reached down to spread her thighs with his hand. When he had her where he wanted her, he gently eased her down onto his cock.

“Lean back against me,” he purred behind her ear. His stump went to rest on her belly and he gently placed his left arm across her breasts and pressed her back against his chest. Her head fell backwards onto his shoulder and his mouth went back to her neck. He began to slowly thrust upwards into her as he held her steady, his heartbeat against her back.

Jaime stroked her all over, stopping to play with the sapphire necklace before his hand roamed back down. Brienne’s arms came up and went backwards around his head, gripping his hair in both of her fists. Jaime smiled against her neck, his breath warm on her skin. He dropped his hand and cradled her belly with both of his arms.

“Jaime,” she whispered.

“Yes, love?” he whispered back, nuzzling her ear. Brienne giggled.

“Nothing, just…Jaime,” she said, turning her head to kiss him on the cheek. He hummed quietly.

“Well then, _just Brienne_ ,” they laughed together at that. “I love you, sweetheart, more now than I did even an hour ago, and I’ll most likely love you more in the next hour as well,” he laughed again.

“You’re silly,” she responded. “But I love you too.”

They moved together until they both peaked, quietly this time, with Jaime grunting softly into her shoulder and Brienne letting out a breathy sigh. Afterwards, he gently laid her down on her side of the bed and after cleaning them up, he slipped into bed beside her.

“Here, roll that way for a second,” he lifted her belly up and turned her on her back for a few moments while he positioned himself halfway underneath her. He then rolled her back over onto him, taking the full weight of Joanna onto his stomach, taking the pressure off Brienne’s back. She sighed blissfully.

“Oh, Jaime, that’s wonderful, thank you.”

Jaime slid his right arm under Brienne’s pillow and his left hand stroked her stomach. He buried his face between her neck and the pillow and slid his left leg in between both of hers. Brienne snaked her left hand between them to rest her hand on his forearm and her other hand went to stroke his shoulders. He was doing his purring thing again.

“Bree, I’ve been dreaming about this ever since I left,” his muffled voice came from under her head. “I’m finally at peace again.”

“I know, love, it was difficult for me too.”

“Talk to me, what did you do while I was away?”

“Well let’s see, I had many late nights with Tyrion, which mostly ended with him feeding me pie or cakes from the kitchens,” she giggled and felt Jaime smile against her neck. “I also spent a good amount of time with Gendry, Arya, and Bran.”

Jaime raised his head at that. “Arya?”

“Oh, yes! I forgot tell you! Arya has agreed to marry Gendry at long last.”

“Huh. I wasn’t expecting that, but that is wonderful,” Jaime said, tucking his head back underneath hers.

“Tell me about Tarth,” she said wistfully. “I miss it so much and I wanted so much to be there when you saw it for the first time.”

It was Jaime’s turn to sigh. “Bree, I am now counting the days until we can live there permanently. It’s the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen and it will be the perfect home for us and our future children.”

“I told you it was amazing,” she kissed his temple. “How is my father?”

“Larger than life as ever,” Jaime chuckled. “He and Davos took quite a shine to each other actually.”

Brienne smiled and tightened her arm around his shoulder. “I’m glad you got to see him, I worry about him being lonely.”

“He’s doing just fine, he misses you though and he will come here when Joanna is born,” he stopped and chuckled. “It still seems so strange to say her name.” He grew quiet again. “I saw the portrait of you and Galladon in your father’s solar, it captivated me.”

Brienne let out a snort, “I forgot that painting was still there, actually,” she grew quiet, thinking of her brother. She was surprised how quickly tears came to her eyes at the mention of his name. When one of them landed on Jaime’s face, he immediately brought his head up and pressed his forehead to hers, bringing his hand up to thumb away the wetness on her cheek.

“I loved him so much,” she began crying.

“Shhhh, love, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned him,” Jaime kissed her forehead.

“No, no, it’s a good thing you did, I’ve never talked about him with you before.”

Jaime laid his head down next to her this time so he could look at her eyes in the firelight. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and let her cry. It broke his heart.

She suddenly smiled as she cried. “I wanted to be just like him, and he let me, he was the only one who understood.”

Jaime smiled softly at her. “Your father said the same thing, said you used to follow him everywhere and you were so angry when they separated you.” He softly ran his fingers through her hair.

Brienne laughed and wiped her tears away with her hand, “I was, I remember screaming at father and running out of the room and outside into the meadows. I ran and ran until I didn’t know where I was. Father had to send the guards out to find me. That was the first of many nights I crept into Galladon’s bed because that was the only time of day we could be alone.”

“I promised myself at the moment your father explained your relationship to me that if we ever have a son, we’re naming him Galladon.”

Brienne smiled at him. “I think he’d like that,” she kissed him gently.

Jaime took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was going to tell her next.

“I also rode out into those meadows, they are beautiful,” he paused and rubbed her nose with his briefly. “I found their graves, Bree.”

“Oh, yes, at the top of the hill,” Brienne said, as if she were seeing something far away. “I remember father didn’t want them in the crypts below Evenfall. He said he wanted them to be somewhere where they could hear the sea and feel the wind, somewhere beautiful.”

“He picked the perfect spot,” Jaime said.

“He did, yes.”

Brienne suddenly yawned and her eyelids grew heavy. Jaime stroked her cheek again and as he did her eyelids blinked slowly and eventually closed. He returned to burrowing his face under her head.

He placed a kiss on her neck. “Goodnight, my love,” he whispered, hugging her tightly to him.

Brienne made a quiet humming sound in her throat in response and stroked his shoulder a few times before her hand grew still and her breathing told him she was asleep.

Jaime followed soon afterwards and for the first time in weeks, he slept through the night.


	14. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily life stuff. Lighthearted and fun :)

Nearing the end of her sixth month, Brienne found she was growing restless. It had been ages since she swung her sword and it was driving her mad. Lying in bed as Jaime busied himself dressing for his morning of meetings with the Iron Bank and then the Head of the City Guard, Brienne stared at the canopy of their bed, trying to formulate a plan.

“I know that look,” Jaime said. “You’re somewhere far away.”

She turned her head to look at him and noticed he was fumbling with both the laces to his breeches and also his leather coat. Brienne slid over to the edge of the bed and reached out to grab the laces of his pants and pulled him to her. She sat up on her knees and began tucking in his shirt before moving to close the laces of his pants.

“Wouldn’t you rather take my clothes _off?_ ” He said with that lazy huskiness in his voice that he knew drove her crazy.

“Of course, my love,” Brienne replied, finishing his pants and moving on to his coat. “But I don’t think Tyrion nor the others you are supposed to meet with today would appreciate you walking into your sessions naked. Of course if I had my way, you’d be naked all the time,” she looked up at him with a sly grin.

He playfully slapped her hand away from the buckles on his coat and wrapped his arms around her, pressing himself against her own nakedness.

“You mean like you are right now?” He kissed her and hummed into her mouth before pulling back. “Which isn’t fair at all since I have to leave.”

Brienne wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a playful pout. That combined with her sleep-mussed hair made him want to weep with longing. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Now this _really_ isn’t fair,” he said before sucking on her bottom lip and sliding his hand down to her backside. She giggled and squirmed in his arms. He grunted and pushed his face into her neck which of course made her squirm and laugh all the more due to his beard.

“Ugh, you drive me absolutely mad, Bree.”

“You could just tell Tyrion to piss off and then stay here and lie between my legs all day,” she teased him, kissing him along his jawline. Jaime growled against her ear.

“Dammit,” he spat, his hand dropping to unlace the work Brienne had just done on his breeches. Brienne was still giggling as Jaime laid her on her back and pushed his pants down over his hips.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re late,” Tyrion noted as Jaime walked into the small council chambers, looking somewhat disheveled.

“My, ah, apologies, something came up,” Jaime said sheepishly. Tyrion fixed him with a glare.

“I’m sure it did.”

“Do you two ever stop fucking?” Bronn added, giving Jaime an amused look.

Jaime shot him a glare before producing a bottle of Selwyn’s brandy that he had brought back from Tarth.

“Eh, can’t say I blame you,” Bronn continued. “I’d fuck her,” he said matter of factly.

Jaime bristled and gave him a murderous look. “You most certainly will not.”

“I didn’t say I _will,_ I said I _would,”_ Bronn smirked, enjoying getting under Jaime’s skin. “Those long legs of hers…” he sighed and his eyes took on a dreamy look. “I could see them wrapped around my…”

Jaime took a step forward and bared his teeth. Bronn started laughing.

“Gentlemen, we have quite a lot to get through today, and I’d rather not have any bloodshed in the small council chambers beforehand,” Tyrion interjected, attempting to diffuse the situation before Bronn ended up with _Sapphire Wench’s_ blade through his neck. He pointed at the bottle in Jaime’s hand. “What’s that you have there?”

“A peace offering,” he said, setting it down on the table, still not taking his eyes off Bronn, who was grinning at him like the cat who ate the canary. Tyrion perked up.

“And what is it?”

“It’s called brandy, from my goodfather’s stores on Tarth,” Jaime said proudly. “It’s quite good.”

“Well don’t keep us in suspense,” Bronn sat forward. “Go get some glasses.”

Jaime finally tore his eyes away from Bronn and walked to the cabinet. “It’s really more of an after supper type of drink.”

“Drink is drink,” Tyrion interjected. “Doesn’t matter what time of day it is.”

“You’ll like this, trust me,” Jaime said, bringing three glasses over. He set them on the table and poured a bit of the brandy in each one. “Sip it slowly, it’s quite strong.”

Tyrion took a sip. “Oh my goodness, this warms your belly much more than wine,” he said appreciatively, holding up his glass for a better look.

Bronn’s eyebrows shot up as well. “How have I never heard of this before?”

Jaime shrugged. “I have a feeling it hasn’t hit mainland Westeros as of yet,” he said, taking a sip himself, his mind going back to sitting by the fire with his goodfather. He missed it already. “Tarth doesn’t have many problems, but pirates are an occurrence now and then. Tarth has a good defensive force however, so I’m guessing Lord Selwyn keeps whatever he likes from captured ships.”

Tyrion raised his glass. “I hope he continues to do so, so that we may share in his spoils,” he drained the rest of his glass and set it down. “Right, that should help me to deal with the Iron Bank this morning,” he shouted to the open door where he knew one of the Kingsguard stood outside. “Show them in!”

Jaime looked at Bronn again. “And you, no more unsavory comments about my wife, only I’m allowed to make those.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime after midday, Brienne slowly opened the door to the training yard and stuck her head around it to peek outside.

_Good, no one here._

Closing the door behind her, she walked out into the sparring area, the sand and sawdust under her feet, too long neglected, brightened her step. Reaching the training dummies at the far end of the yard, she took one more look around to make sure no one was there. Slowly pulling _Oathkeeper_ from its sheath, she smiled and turned to face one of the piles of wood and straw that was supposed to resemble an enemy.

Slowly twirling _Oathkeeper_ in her hand a few times, she planted her feet in her usual fighting stance and took a tentative shot at the training dummy. The sword connected with the wood and Brienne waited to see what happened to her body. When she realized nothing out of the ordinary happened except for the usual vibrations up her arm, she took a few more hacks, her arm and shoulders loosening with each swing.

She smiled and looked down at her stomach. “Oh little bean, we’re going to be just fine.”

She began swinging in earnest now, twisting her torso just enough to work the muscles, but not enough to risk pulling something or injuring Joanna. Her adrenaline grew with each movement, each slice, each hit. Oh, how she had missed this. She began to feel the familiar burn in her muscles, her breath coming harder and harder as she hacked away at the training dummy, shaving off bits of wood and straw with each blow. She smiled in triumph and she kept chopping. This felt good, this felt normal, and it made her blood sing.

Even Joanna wanted in on the action, as she suddenly started moving around inside Brienne. Brienne stopped and placed a hand on her stomach, laughing at her daughter’s enthusiasm.

“You want in on the fun, little bean? Just wait until you can hold a sword, we’re going to have such a good time.”

Brienne returned to her practice, working her body for another ten minutes or so. Panting but smiling and feeling alive, she raised _Oathkeeper_ over her head for the final death blow to the training dummy.

“BRIENNE LANNISTER! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!”

The voice made her freeze and close her eyes, her face melting into a grimace in the process. It had come from all the way across the training yard. Without even looking up, she could tell Jaime was furious.

She turned to see him storming towards her, his limp slightly pronounced since he was taking large strides. The long tails of his leather coat were flying out behind him, his eyes lit with rage. When he reached her, they stood staring at each other in silence for a few moments.

“Hello, love,” Brienne said finally.

“Don’t you _‘hello love’_ me,” Jaime replied, doing his best to look angry, in turn causing Brienne to suppress a giggle. “What are you doing?” He gestured at her and then at the training dummy. “You could hurt yourself,” his voice and his face were already softening. He suddenly walked forward to put a concerned hand on her belly. Brienne laid her hand over his and laced their fingers together. Still panting, her face flushed, she looked him in the eye and gave him a half smile.

“Jaime, I’m fine, I’m just getting a little exercise, and it feels wonderful.”

Jaime had to admit she had a healthy glow about her, one that was quickly making him feel things.

“Well, you, you could…” he was stuttering over his words in annoyance. “You could fall down or something.”

Brienne tilted her head and gave him an absurd look. “Jaime, love, I’m not going to just spontaneously fall down.”

“You don’t know that!”

She smiled sympathetically and opened her left arm to him, since _Oathkeeper_ was hanging from her right hand. “Come here.”

Jaime kicked at the ground but stepped into her embrace. He put his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. He sighed loudly.

“What’s really the matter?” Brienne said and kissed the top of his hair.

“Nothing,” he muttered. She found him adorable whenever he sulked like this.

“Why are you here? I thought you were in meetings all day?”

“Tyrion decided we needed lunch,” his voice was still broody coming from her shoulder. She rubbed his back and felt him start to relax against her.

“I was looking for you and I couldn’t find you,” he continued, starting to slightly whine now.

_Ah, so that was it._

“I finally got it out of Podrick that you were out here.”

“Please tell me you didn’t threaten him,” Brienne laughed. Jaime’s hand started picking at the laces of her leather coat, not trying to undo them, just simply looking for something to fiddle with.

“Not really. I just worry about you, I don’t want anything to happen to you or Joanna. I don’t like it when you’re out of my sight,” he still sounded mopey.

“Sweetheart, we’re fine,” Brienne said and kissed his hair again. “As long as I don’t overdo anything, sparring against an inanimate object is perfectly acceptable,” she stopped and thought for a moment. “I would imagine even sparring against another person would be fine if it was a gentle enough match.”

Jaime lifted his head at that. “No, absolutely not.”

“Oh, Jaime, come on, it’s really not a problem,” she kissed him on the nose. “Here, I’ll prove it to you,” she backed away from him and gestured at _Sapphire Wench_ at his hip. “Go on, get it out.”

Jaime’s eyebrows went up. “What? Right here where anyone could see?”

Brienne set her mouth in a firm line and narrowed her eyes at him. “Not _that_ sword, your _real_ one, you rogue.”

“Bree, I’m not going to spar with you, if anything happened I would never forgive myself.”

She started circling around him, and she saw him immediately go into defensive mode as he watched her stalk him.

“Come on, love, it will be fine. Only upper body stuff, no running, jumping, or rolling, I promise.”

Jaime narrowed his eyes at her in return, but Brienne could see they were alight with curiosity and pending excitement.

“Come on,” she repeated. _“The Wench_ needs to be broken in anyway,” she raised a corner of her mouth.

“Which one?” His voice dropped to the tone it always did when he was flirting with her.

Yes, he was definitely becoming intrigued now, Brienne noted.

“Both.”

Brienne saw his hand twitch and move towards _Sapphire Wench’s_ hilt. He hesitated though, his face unsure. Brienne huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on, you big baby,” she said and flipped _Oathkeeper_ in her hand, bringing the flat edge of the blade down to give him a decent whack on his backside.

“Ow!” Jaime yelped and brought his hand back to rub the offended area. He frowned at her and gritted his teeth in determination. Brienne spread her arms wide and shrugged innocently.

That did it.

He pulled _Sapphire Wench_ from its scabbard in one smooth motion and brought it up to swing at her head. Brienne brought _Oathkeeper_ up to easily block it, as she knew he wasn’t intending to do her any harm. When the swords came together, they sang with a metallic ring that was almost beautiful. So much so that both Brienne and Jaime both raised their eyebrows and looked at the crossed blades in surprise. Jaime then gave his wife a bloodthirsty grin.

“There’s my lion,” she purred at him. “Here kitty, kitty…”

Jaime growled and lunged at her as they traded sword blows. The noises the blades made as they came together again and again and again almost made a beautiful song. Brienne smiled as she hadn’t felt this alive in a long time aside from whenever they made love. This was practically the same thing to both of them anyway.

She spun away from him as he kept advancing, bringing _Oathkeeper_ over her shoulder to block attacks from behind. Stepping to the side and spinning around again, Brienne went on the attack, making Jaime walk backwards, blocking each one of her swipes.

Brienne watched Jaime as he moved. He was fluid and graceful, the long tails of his leather coat flying out whenever he spun or ducked away from her slashing. He was so beautiful to watch in motion like this.

“What I wouldn’t give to have seen you in your prime,” Brienne panted out between strikes.

Jaime smiled, “Yes, you would have been helpless to resist me back then,” he teased, breathing heavily as he swiped at her arm.

“I can’t resist you now, I doubt it would have made much difference.”

_Block. Parry._

They continued their dance, being careful not to unleash their full strength on each other. They were silent for the next several minutes, simply taking pleasure in the sounds of the blades coming together, the sounds of their breathing and grunting. Jaime almost bent himself in half leaning backwards to avoid one of Brienne’s swipes, while Brienne dodged and twirled left and right again and again as Jaime tried to confuse her with his attacks.

“I would have paid any amount of gold to have seen you dump Loras Tyrell on his back,” Jaime countered.

_Slash. Thrust._

“I actually picked him up and threw him down, love, there’s a difference. And then I sat on him,” she smiled, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

“Promise me you’ll do that to me sometime,” Jaime said.

“Is that a request?”

_Thrust. Thrust. Block._

“Oh yes, my love, it most certainly is.”

 _Thrust. Parry. Thrust._ The blades kissed again and again.

“As you wish, Ser,” Brienne swept her leg out and caught Jaime around the ankle, pulling his foot out from under him and causing him to topple over and land on his back. She slowly dropped to her knees and straddled him. Both panting, eyes locked onto each other, blood singing in their veins, Brienne giggled and smiled at him.

“Do you yield?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

Jaime smiled back. “To you, my love? Always.”

“See now? Wasn’t that fun?” Brienne rubbed her belly. “And, we’re both just fine.”

Jaime let go of _Sapphire Wench_ in order to run his hand up her thigh. His eyes took on that lustful timbre again.

“Our chambers… _now._ ”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Really? _Again?”_ Tyrion looked exasperated. Jaime at least had the decency to look embarrassed this time, late again for their afternoon meeting. “Gods be good, Jaime, at this rate your cock is going to fall off. I don’t know whether to be impressed or envious.”

Jaime snorted. At least Bronn wasn’t here this time to make more lewd comments about Brienne.

“Also, if you’re going to keep up this habit of being late for meetings, I’m going to start demanding a bottle of your goodfather’s brandy as payment each time.”

Jaime produced another bottle from behind his back and handed it to his brother. Tyrion smiled and sat back in his chair.

“A Lannister always pays his debts,” Jaime said, smirking.

“Ah, good man Jaime,” he took the bottle. “I’m going to hide this one so Bronn won’t get his hands on it.” He walked over to the cabinet that held the drinking goblets and placed the bottle inside, closing the door so it was out of sight. Jaime slumped into a chair at the table.

“Let’s get this over with.”

Their meeting with the Captain of the City Guard went smoothly enough. He reported that things were moving along nicely, with Tyrion promising him that he would speak to Bronn to see about funds for outdated equipment and other resources. An hour and a half later, they were done for the day.

Tyrion immediately went to bring out the brandy again, just as Podrick strolled in.

“Young Podrick!” Jaime said. “Pray, tell me, what is my headstrong wife getting herself into now?”

Podrick sat down across from Jaime just as Tyrion came back with the bottle.

“She went to see Sam I believe.”

Jaime sat up, suddenly serious. “Is she alright? I knew sparring was a bad idea.”

Podrick held up his hands in protest, getting used to fending off Jaime as much as Brienne had. “She’s fine, my lord, it’s just a normal examination.”

“Oh, well alright then,” Jaime settled back down into his chair.

“Drink, Pod?” Tyrion said. “Ever have brandy?”

Pod drew his brows together. “I don’t think so, my lord.”

Tyrion poured some in a glass and slid it across the table to him. “You’ll thank me in a bit.”

“Oh yes, indeed,” Pod said after taking a sip. “Wow, this is very different, but good. Where does it come from?”

“My goodfather’s stores on Tarth,” Jaime said. Turning to Tyrion he added, “We need to go easy on this stuff, he only gave me six bottles.”

“Well then you’ll just have to go back and visit him to get more,” Tyrion quipped, swirling his own drink around in his glass.

“Believe me, brother, if I go back I’m staying there,” Jaime smiled. “The place is an absolute paradise.” His mind went back to the meadows, the sun, and the sea.

“Well then you must take me with you next time, I should like to see it,” Tyrion said.

“And me,” Podrick interjected. “You’re not leaving me behind. I’ve always wanted to swim in the sapphire waters of Tarth.”

“Fine, fine, we’ll make a family outing of it next time,” Jaime waved his hand. “Once the baby comes I’m sure Selwyn will insist we visit as often as we can anyway.”

Tyrion laughed. “I’ll bet Lord Selwyn Tarth, the Evenstar, would never have guessed he’d end up with the Kingslayer and the Imp as family.”

Jaime raised his eyebrows and sighed. “He said as much to me the night he introduced me to this fine drink. He’s a good man though, he’s accepted me with no questions.”

“That very well may be, but he hasn’t met me yet,” Tyrion said, half-closing one eye like he always did when he was throwing down a challenge.

“Well, you’re on your own if you get into trouble with him. I wouldn’t risk Brienne’s ire, nor falling out with my goodfather,” Jaime laughed. Tyrion gave him a playful pout.

They sat for a while, drinking and laughing and sharing stories. By the end, each of them was feeling pleasantly hazy.

“We should probably see about eating something,” Tyrion said. “It should be close to supper.”

The bell ringing in the courtyard answered his question.

“See, I’m good,” he said, waving his glass.

Podrick stood up. “That’s my cue to go and see where His Grace would like to have his meal this evening.”

“I believe we’re all eating in the dining hall tonight,” Tyrion said. Podrick nodded.

“That’s what I was assuming, thank you, my lord.”

Jaime stood up, swaying a little on his feet.

“And where are you off to?” Tyrion asked, his speech just on the edge of beginning to slur.

"To see if I can get my cock to fall off before dinner."


	15. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for taking so long to post this. I am in New Jersey where we had very bad storms a couple of days ago and as a result we had no power for a few days. Happy to say I'm back up and running so here is a cute little fluffy chapter to get us going again :)
> 
> Also, I am now a part of the round-robin fic "Across the Narrow Sea" along with some amazingly talented authors. Check it out here! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878841/chapters/47081113

“Mumma is here, where are you?” The crying was all around her, it wouldn’t stop. And the blood…blood everywhere, it was threatening to drown her again. “Where are you?!” She screamed. She started sinking to her knees again, being consumed by the blood pooling around her feet and rising quickly.

“No…no,” she sobbed. “Please, no…Bran, help me…”

Brienne woke gasping, but not quite as badly as the first time she had this dream. She brought her hand to her throat, feeling the comfort of the sapphire resting there. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her pounding heart. Eventually she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, trying to get her bearings. Putting her hands on either side of her head she began quietly sobbing. She risked a look behind her at Jaime.

He was sleeping soundly, thank goodness. Brienne didn’t want to wake him. Turning back around, her hands went to cradle where Joanna rested, making sure she was alright and that there once again wasn’t really blood all over her. She was relieved to find she was dry. Dry except for her tears, which would not stop falling. Slowly rising from the bed, she reached for a blanket at the foot and wrapped it around her naked body, heading for the doors to the patio.

Quietly opening the door and slipping outside, she closed the door behind her, leaving it open just an inch so that she could get back in later.

Brienne walked over to one of the chairs around their outdoor dining table and sat down, wrapping the blanket more tightly around her. She leaned to the side and swung her legs over the arm of the chair. Pulling the blanket up around her shoulders, she pillowed it against the back of the chair and then rested her head there. Drawing the edges of the blanket tighter around her body, she once again laid her arms protectively around Joanna. She sobbed openly now, letting it all flow from her.

The nighttime breezes caressed her face and hair, almost as if they were trying to soothe her. After looking down at her favorite view of the torchlights, she looked up to the sky at the stars, the tears still coming.

“Please,” she cried to whoever would listen. “Please don’t take her from me, and please don’t take me from him,” she whispered. She stroked her stomach. “It’s alright, little bean,” she said between sobs. “It’s alright,” she cried harder. She pulled the blanket over her face and sobbed into it, trying to hide from the world.

She needed to get a handle on this fear she kept having. She knew history was against her, with her mother and baby sisters having died, but Gilly and Sam both kept telling her she was strong and Joanna was growing well, and of course Bran had said she would not only safely deliver Joanna, but at least two more would follow her. Brienne took comfort in his words.

Her body had stopped wracking, and her tears fell silently now, and fewer. She was starting to come back to herself again. She suddenly found herself relieved that tomorrow was Godswood day with Bran. She needed to hear his comforting words, bask in his comforting presence.

Wiping her eyes and her nose on the corner of her blanket, and not really caring that she did, Brienne lay there quietly, her hands protectively around her daughter, staring off at the city down below.

She didn’t like to believe in things like prophecy, but the fact that this was the second time she had the same dream frightened her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was wrong. Something in the waking world, not here in the fog of sleep. Something he knew he needed to attend to, something he needed to wake for. He didn’t know how he knew…he simply knew. Something was definitely wrong.

Jaime forced himself towards the surface of consciousness, crashing through it in the silent way most others did. His heavy eyelids blinked slowly open, adjusting to the dark of their room. As he slowly came awake, he realized he wasn’t as warm as he usually was when he slept. He figured he must have rolled away from Brienne somehow and he rolled over to reach for her. When his hand came in contact with an empty bed, he propped himself up on his elbow and furrowed his brow in confusion. He also immediately began to panic.

He sat up looking around for her, cursing the dark room and his eyes taking too long to adjust.

“Bree?” He softly called out. “Love, where are you?”

When silence was his only response, he became even more concerned. He got up out of bed and walked to the privy between their room and the second room in their chambers.

“Bree?” He whispered against the door. Again he was met with silence. He walked back to their room and was hit with a chill. Squinting in the dark, he realized the patio door was slightly ajar. Grabbing the duvet from their bed, he wrapped it around himself and stepped outside.

He saw her. She was huddled in a chair wrapped in a blanket herself. He rushed over to her.

“Bree? Love?”

He came around to face her and his heart broke with the sight he was met with.

Brienne was staring off into space, her face tear-streaked, her eyes empty. Jaime knelt down next to her and reached out to gently stroke her hair.

“Hey, sweetheart,” his voice was so gentle. Brienne started, just now realizing he was there. When her eyes met his, Jaime flinched. They looked haunted, hollow, and when she saw him, the tears started falling again. Jaime sighed and reached for her.

“Oh, love, what is it?” He brought his forehead against hers, placing soft kisses there and on her cheeks, his hand still in her hair.

“I had the dream again,” Brienne’s voice was hoarse and tired. Jaime continued to kiss her all over her face.

“Oh, sweetling,” he murmured at her, bringing both his hand and his stump up to cradle her face. He kissed the bridge of her nose and then her temple.

“Here, stand up,” he said, taking her hand and pulling her slowly to her feet. He took another chair and faced it towards the one Brienne had been sitting in. Placing his blanket over the chair Brienne had just vacated, he moved to take hers as well. They shivered in the night breeze before Jaime sat down and propped his feet up on the chair opposite him.

He pulled the edges of the blanket he was sitting on up around his shoulders and patted his thighs.

“Sit,” he told her. Brienne sunk into his lap, whereupon Jaime took her blanket and placed it over both of them, tucking the edges around Brienne’s body, letting her throw her legs over the arm of the chair again. Once she was settled, he drew his knees up to hold her in place. He slid his right arm around her and stroked her back with his stump, bringing his left hand up and gently pushing her head down onto his shoulder, where he softly stroked her cheek. He marveled at the fact that even though she was so lanky, she fit perfectly in his lap.

Jaime pulled the edge of the blanket up around their shoulders and kissed her on forehead again.

“There, isn’t that cozy?” He smiled. Brienne nodded and played with his chest hair, her other hand on Joanna. “Tell me,” Jaime said. Their phrase.

“It was the same as before, blood everywhere, I was dying,” her voice came from under Jaime’s chin. “I didn’t want to wake you, so I came out here to get some air.”

Jaime kept placing soft kisses wherever he could reach, now it was the top of her head. He reached to fiddle with the sapphire at her throat.

“Love, you can always wake me. I’d prefer it actually, as I just spent several minutes thinking you were missing,” he smiled softly at her.

“I’m sorry,” she brought her face up to gently kiss him on the mouth. She then reached up to scratch his beard the way he liked it.

“Everything is alright now, love,” he answered her, his hand going back and forth between stroking her cheek and her hair. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I wish there was something I could do to make the dreams stop.”

“Just being here and being mine is enough,” Brienne said, smiling at him.

“Well, I’ll always be yours, so there’s nothing to worry about on that account,” Jaime grinned and nuzzled his nose against hers. His hand dropped to her belly.

“And you, little bean, will you tell your mother that everything is alright and that she’s very strong and that we both love her very much?”

Brienne giggled at that as Joanna nudged Jaime’s hand. He smiled and looked up at Brienne.

“Well, that’s that…our daughter has spoken.”

A breeze passed through and ruffled their hair. Jaime pulled the blankets more tightly around them, including picking up the edge of the one around Brienne and throwing it over his legs as well. Brienne laid her head back and looked up at the stars.

“This reminds me of when we first met, traveling and sleeping under the stars every night,” she said. “Can you believe all we’ve been through?”

Jaime laughed and looked up at the sky as well. “Those were definitely interesting times,” he looked at her and nuzzled her cheek. “I can’t believe I was so awful to you then.”

Brienne snorted. “You weren’t exactly at your best, so I suppose I can overlook it now. You married me so I suppose you’ve made up for it,” she gave him a sideways glance.

“I’d marry you ten times over,” he said, trying to imitate Tormund Giantsbane, which made Brienne laugh. Jaime tickled her for effect and she squirmed in his lap.

“I wonder how they’re doing,” Brienne grew thoughtful. “Jon and Tormund.”

“Blissfully happy with five children, I would imagine,” Jaime snarked. Brienne playfully slapped him on his chest.

“Stop it,” she chortled at him.

“Hey, you know something I’ve always wanted to know but never asked you?” Jaime said, shifting his weight a bit to move Brienne more into the crook of his right arm. “What did my sister say to you at Joffrey’s wedding?”

Brienne's brow furrowed and she gave him a look as if he were delusional. “What in the name of the Seven made you think of that?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s just something I’ve always wondered but never had the courage to ask. The way you looked when you walked away from her, I knew she had said something hurtful. She was good at that. I wanted to go to you at that moment, you know, to make sure you were alright.”

“You did?” Brienne was surprised at that. “It probably wouldn’t have been a good thing for you if you had, considering what she said,” she ran her fingers through his chest hair again. “She would have made life very difficult for you if I had actually answered her question.”

“Oh, now I’m very intrigued,” Jaime gave her his roguish smile. Brienne scrunched up her face in thought.

“Let me see if I can remember it. She said something about how it must be nice to flit from household to household, serving at anyone’s whim, including you by the way.”

Jaime shook his head and snorted. “You never served me.”

“That’s exactly what I told her,” Brienne grew quiet. “And then she accused me of loving you.”

“Oh, Bree,” Jaime took her hand and kissed it. “I’m sorry she did that to you. Did you? You know…love me then?”

“I didn’t think so, not until she said it,” Brienne blushed and looked at his lips. “Then I was as much surprised as she was to realize that I did. I couldn’t even answer her, I just walked away, which is when you saw me.”

“I’m sorry, love, that was unfair of my sweet sister to put you in that position, especially after you had just saved my life and returned me to King’s Landing mostly intact,” he smiled and rubbed his hand up and down her chest, from her neck, down between her breasts and back up again. Brienne stroked his forearm in return.

Jaime continued. “I knew I felt something for you for sure the day I sent you away from King’s Landing to go find Sansa. The main reason I actually sent you away was for your safety. I saw the look in Cersei’s eyes that day, and I knew if you stayed she would have tried to have you killed,” his hand wandered down to trace soothing circles on her belly.

Brienne nodded. “I knew she saw me as a threat to her claim, yes.”

“Any claim she had on me was lost when I met you,” Jaime whispered. “As I said, the day I gave you _Oathkeeper_ and sent you away, I knew I felt something, but when I knew I really and truly loved you, was that day at Riverrun.”

Brienne smiled softly and stroked his cheek. “It will always be yours.”

Jaime nodded, “I meant it.” He tightened his arms around her and kissed her cheek. “Are you ready to go back to bed? My rear end is getting numb,” he laughed against her skin.

Brienne giggled. “I think so yes,” she leaned to nibble on Jaime’s earlobe. “Come keep me warm.”

Jaime closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. "As my lady commands."


	16. He is Quite Pathetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran has a moment; Tyrion has pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am asked at times "which" Jaime and Brienne I am writing...show or books. The answer, quite honestly, is show Jaime and Brienne with a book twist. I'm to the point where whenever I go back and read passages in the book, or picture them as I write, I see Nikolaj and Gwendoline in my head, as well as all of the other characters, yet I reference Jaime as having the green eyes he has in the book, whereas Nikolaj's eyes are blue. So, I guess the answer is...both? But the bottom line is yes, I see Nik and Gwen, and Peter, Maisie, etc. etc. as I write, I just add book characteristics to the show characters. Hope that makes sense LOL.
> 
> Also, I would like to make a quick shout out to Elyse from BarelyLegible, who makes wonderful Game of Thrones ship-themed items. She made the "Jaime Loves Brienne" shirts that Nikolaj said Gwendoline would love at Con of Thrones. Check out her Etsy store! https://www.etsy.com/shop/BarelyLegible

“You seem troubled, Brienne,” Bran said, chewing on a piece of apple. “You’ve hardly spoken or eaten since we got here.”

Brienne sighed, picking at her pile of apples and dates in her lap. Finally she looked up at Bran.

“I know you told me I am strong and that I would get through this,” she took a breath. “But I keep having dreams of dying in childbirth.”

Bran nodded and reached out to place his hand over Brienne’s where it rested in her lap.

“I understand you are afraid and uncertain, but I stand by what I said,” he kept his voice calm and even. “I know you are strong, and that you will bear this baby as well as at least two more.”

“Can you see the future, Bran?” Brienne asked. Bran shook his head.

“No, I have flashes or quick moments of visions, but nothing tangible. The past I can see as if I were reading a book.”

“Then how can you be sure?” Brienne’s voice trembled as tears threatened to fall.

“Like I said…flashes.”

He squeezed her hand, and as he did, Brienne suddenly sat up in surprise as Joanna began moving excitedly inside her. She placed her other hand on her stomach.

“Oh my, little bean is suddenly rather active,” Brienne took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm her daughter.

“May I?” Bran reached up and held his hand above her stomach. Brienne nodded.

Bran laid his hand gently on Brienne’s belly, his touch was warm and light. Joanna settled immediately, and actually moved to poke where Bran’s hand rested, as if she were curious.

Brienne looked up at the young king with wide eyes. “Incredible, she’s responding to you I think.”

Bran stared at Brienne’s belly in fascination. He smiled as he felt another nudge against his hand. He looked up at Brienne.

“Joanna, you said her name was?”

Brienne nodded. “Yes, for Jaime’s mother.”

“Hello, Joanna,” Bran looked back to where his hand was splayed out. “My name is Bran,” he felt another kick and smiled. “You’re going to be so beautiful…tall and strong, just like your mother,” he said quietly.

Brienne smiled, her eyes shiny as Bran spoke to her daughter. She flinched as Bran suddenly gasped, his eyes went wide for a second before he broke out into the brightest smile she had ever seen from him. He actually looked like he was about to start crying himself.

Brienne sat forward and put a hand on his shoulder. “Bran, are you alright?”

Bran took a few deep breaths, the smile still on his face, and as Brienne studied him closely, she realized that yes, there were tears in his eyes. He looked to her.

“Yes, Brienne, I’m quite well…quite well,” he gave her belly one final rub before he took his hand back, smiling down at where Joanna rested as one tear managed to escape down his cheek.

“What is it?”

Bran sat back in his chair and stared off into nothing for a few moments, the smile still on his face as another tear fell.

“I’ll tell you someday, but trust me, everything is going to be just fine.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brienne stood in the open doorway to their patio, letting the night breezes wash over her. Jaime, who had been cleaning up their supper plates to be collected in the morning, quietly stepped up behind her and began massaging the small of her back. Brienne closed her eyes and groaned.

“Oh, Jaime, that feels wonderful, thank you, love.”

He said nothing, just simply leaned forward and nudged her hair aside with his nose so that he could place a kiss at the base of her neck.

Brienne was dressed in her nightshift, and Jaime could see the outline of her body through the thin fabric in the moonlight. As he pressed his thumb into her tight muscles right above her backside, his stump stroked up and down her side and over her hip as his eyes roamed over her curves. He pressed himself up against her and started placing kisses along her shoulder. Brienne closed her eyes, made a soft noise in her throat and reached an arm back to thread her fingers through his hair.

There was suddenly a knock at their door, startling both of them.

“Why is it every time I want to exercise my husbandly duties, someone comes to the door?” Jaime snarled.

Brienne giggled and reached for her robe and quickly slipped it on. Jaime was still dressed in pants and a loose shirt, so he waited until Brienne was comfortable before walking to the door.

Opening it, Jaime found Tyrion on the other side, holding a tray with one of Brienne’s favorite berry pies and a jug of cold milk. He grinned up at his brother. Brienne gasped and clapped her hands together excitedly.

“Oh, Tyrion, I do love you so!”

“I trust you have wine,” Tyrion said. “I can only carry so much at once.”

“Of course, of course, come in,” Brienne said. Jaime stood aside to let his brother into the room, closing the door behind him. Crossing his arms and leaning back against the door, he shot Brienne a look somewhere between pouty and annoyed. She smiled sympathetically at him and mouthed the word “later” at him. He winked at her.

“Take it out to the patio, we’ll eat out there,” Brienne said as she went to get plates and forks.

“What brings you here at this hour, brother?” Jaime asked as he followed Tyrion outside.

“I was missing my goodsister and our late night chats,” Tyrion said. “We had quite a good time while you were away.”

“Yes, you took such wonderful care of me,” Brienne said, appearing at the table, juggling plates, forks, three goblets stacked on the plates, and a jug of wine hanging from her wrist. Tyrion and Jaime both looked to her and both jumped up muttering things at her along the line of she shouldn’t be carrying so much. They made quick work relieving her of her items.

“Hmm, yes, and I’ll always be thankful to you, brother, for looking after my love,” Jaime said, his tone betraying his pouty jealousy. Brienne put the plates down and then stroked his hair to soothe him. He settled instantly.

Tyrion sat at the head of the table, with Jaime to his right. Brienne walked around to sit across from Jaime. Tyrion poured Jaime and himself goblets of wine while Brienne had the milk. She didn’t even take the time to cut the pie, she simply dove right in with her fork and began to eat it from out of the pan. Tyrion raised his eyebrows and laughed. He and Jaime looked at each other and shrugged and followed her lead.

Jaime and Tyrion both started and jumped back in their chairs as a single raven flew up over the edge of the patio balcony and settled on Brienne’s shoulder. It cawed softly and rubbed its head against her cheek.

“Hello, Bran,” Brienne said affectionately, reaching to break off a tiny piece of the pie crust to feed to the bird. Both Lannister brothers’ mouths hung open in stunned silence.

“Does this…” Tyrion’s voice stuttered. “Does this happen…often?” Tyrion tilted his head to one side and furrowed his brows in confusion and awe.

Brienne smiled. “Only once or twice, this is how he would check on me while Jaime was away, to make sure I wasn’t too sad from missing him,” she looked at her husband and gave him a soft smile, which he returned.

Another wave of jealousy crashed over Jaime, but deep down he realized he was touched that so many people cared about his wife, and it made him a bit relieved to know that if anything should ever happen to him, that she would be well looked after.

The raven hopped down from Brienne’s shoulder and landed on her stomach, cawing softly and once again rubbing its head affectionately against the swell there. Jaime looked utterly confused now.

“Oh!” Brienne’s eyes went wide and she sat up with a somewhat pained expression on her face. Jaime half jumped up out of his chair, immediately worried. Brienne held up a hand and motioned for him to sit back down.

“It’s alright, love, little bean just moved quite forcefully and I wasn’t expecting it, that’s all,” she said, and Jaime settled back down. He gestured at the raven sitting on where his daughter lay and looked at Tyrion and then his wife.

“What exactly is happening here?”

Tyrion put up his hands and shrugged, for once at a loss for words. Brienne laughed.

“For some reason, Joanna is quite taken with him. It started the other day in the godswood, Bran put his hand on her and she immediately starting poking back at him, it was quite amusing, actually,” Brienne smiled. “I think he’s quite taken with her too.”

The raven looked up at her and cawed happily, before hopping back up to her outstretched finger. It turned to look at Tyrion and Jaime and tilted its head.

Jaime brought up his hand and awkwardly waved at it, while Tyrion raised his eyebrows and stammered out a “Your…Grace?”

“Thank you for visiting, Bran,” Brienne said, giving the bird’s head a stroke with her fingertip. The raven cawed one more time and then flew back down over the balcony and disappeared. Brienne returned to attacking the pie while Tyrion and Jaime sat dumbfounded. Finally Jaime spoke.

“He, uh, doesn’t watch us while we’re in bed, does he?”

Brienne laughed. “No, love, contrary to what people might think of him, he’s not intrusive. As a matter of fact, he even asked permission before he touched Joanna for the first time.”

“Well, I would hope so,” Jaime sounded indignant.

“You know, I think this is the first time I’ve ever heard the name you’ve given her,” Tyrion suddenly said, his eyes slightly shiny. He turned to Jaime. “You named her after our mother.”

Jaime nodded. “It was Brienne’s idea actually.”

Tyrion smiled and reached for Brienne’s hand as a tear fell down his cheek.

“Thank you,” he said to her. “I may not have known her, and I will carry the guilt of killing her the rest of my life, but thank you for keeping her memory alive.”

Brienne leaned forward to brush Tyrion’s hair away from his forehead. “Tyrion, what happened to your mother was not your fault, any more than what happened to my mother was not my sisters’ faults. Oftentimes life is simply cruel,” she sat back again. “Take me for example, my life has not been as happy as some others.”

Jaime felt his heart squeeze. He hated thinking about what her life had been before him, even up to when they had first met and he had been just as cruel as everyone else.

“For most of my life I was ridiculed, mocked, thought of as a freak of nature,” Brienne suddenly smirked. “Which, I suppose in many ways I am.”

Jaime leaned across the table to grab her hand. “You are not, you are perfect,” he said grandly, kissing her hand.

“Oh, don’t you even play that game with me,” she narrowed her eyes at him. “What was it you once called me? A giant, tow-headed plank, I believe it was? A great lumbering beast?” She smiled at him nonetheless. Jaime looked down at his fingers, guilt all over his face.

Tyrion turned to his brother. “Jaime, that’s horrible, how could you treat a woman that way?” He turned back to his goodsister. “How did you ever agree to marry him?”

Brienne looked her husband up and down. “Well, he’s kind of pathetic, so I felt bad for him. Plus, he did lose a hand because of me, so I do feel guilty about that.” She leaned back in her chair and put her arms behind her head.

Jaime gave her a look of amused contempt that held a promise of _I’ll get you for this._ Brienne giggled as Tyrion gave his brother the same appraising look she had moments ago.

“He is rather pathetic, you’re right about that,” he said, as Jaime turned to him and gave him the same look he gave Brienne. Tyrion suddenly grew serious. “But he has a soft heart, a romantic one even, and he cares for the freaks of the world,” he turned back to Brienne. “As evidenced by me.”

Brienne nodded in agreement and in understanding comradery.

Jaime blushed and looked at the table. “You two aren’t the freaks of the world,” he said quietly. “You’re the exceptional ones, and the two people I love most in this wretched world.” He looked up at Brienne and pointed at her belly. “Soon to be the three people I love most.” Jaime looked into his wife’s eyes.

“I can’t believe no one else has ever been smart enough to see what I see when I look at you,” his voice became husky and quiet. “First of all those eyes, I swear my soul leaves my body every time you look at me, and I am helpless.”

Brienne flushed. “They’re a Tarth family badge of honor, so to speak,” she laughed. “We all have them.”

Jaime nodded, “Your father told me the same thing,” he smiled and then continued. “Your hair is…I would say spun gold, but that’s not quite right, it’s lighter than ours,” he looked at Tyrion, who nodded in agreement.

Tyrion looked at Brienne and narrowed his eyes. “Hmm, it’s more like…creamed butter.”

Jaime and Brienne both laughed.

“I know it sounds ridiculous,” Tyrion chuckled. “But that’s what comes to mind when I look at the color.”

Brienne shook her head and smiled. “Tyrion, my sweet, don’t ever write me any poems.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, I’m kind of pathetic, am I?” Jaime purred into his wife’s ear as his hand roamed over her chest. They were finally in bed for the night, and Jaime wasted no time in picking up where he had left off before Tyrion had made an appearance at their door.

“Oh yes, you’re very pathetic,” Brienne laughed and then gasped as Jaime began kissing behind her ear and down her neck. He slowly made his way down her body, kissing, nipping and stroking as he went.

“Open those legs and I’ll show you how pathetic I am.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crying rang in her ears again, the blood everywhere as usual, as she stood there frozen like always. “Mumma is here! Where are you?”

_No, not again, please not again._

She was once again stuck in that awful place where she knew she was dying, so she simply sighed and prepared to give in to her fate once more.

A new noise broke into her dream, one she hadn’t encountered here before. It wasn’t crying, was it a scream? Was it her own? The noise came again, followed immediately by another one…lower, savage…a growl?

She had sunk to her knees by now, the blood slowly rising like always. The screeching noise came again and Brienne jumped as a raven flew at her and landed on her shoulder.

“Bran…?” she whispered.

The lower, more sinister noise sounded again right after that, and Brienne grew fearful. What was there in the dark? What was coming to get her? The raven hopped up and down happily before disappearing in a black mist.

Two glittering green orbs came out of the darkness, as fear welled up in Brienne’s throat. She suddenly wished Bran were still here as she instinctively began inching backwards. As the source of the green came into the light, Brienne quickly discovered they were eyes, and they were attached to a lion the size of a direwolf. It roared and walked towards her, causing her to flinch. The beast stopped in front of her to look at her before stepping forward and nuzzling her with its face and purring…a deep, booming, rolling noise coming from its chest. Brienne let out her breath and smiled as she wrapped her arms around the lion’s head, running her fingers through its thick, golden mane.

Gods, he was huge.

The lion leaned into her, putting all of its weight on her and pushing her over, whereupon it laid on her and licked her face and then rolled around on its back, showering her with affection. Brienne laughed and ran her hands all over its mane and chest, hugging him tightly to her.

It took her a few moments to realize that the crying had disappeared…as well as all of the blood.

Brienne gasped and sat up, breathing heavily, but not frightened. It took her a few moments to get her bearings, but once she did, she broke out into a wide smile and began laughing. She was free. She looked over at Jaime, who was snoring quietly on his back, arms and legs spread out every which-way with one knee raised. Her golden lion in all his naked, lazy glory.

She flung herself at him, kissing him all over his face, laughing as she did so. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, squeezing him tightly and smiling. Startled, Jaime slowly came awake to find his wife accosting him. He smiled immediately.

“Oh, Jaime, you saved me, you did it, my big, beautiful, wonderful, golden lion.”

His arms went around her and his mouth went immediately to her neck.

“Oh, back for more are you?” His sleep-husky voice drawled against her.

“No, no,” she pushed him back so she could look at him.

 _“No?”_ He said incredulously, giving her an amused look.

“No, I mean _yes,_ but…”

Jaime raised an eyebrow, greatly amused at watching her become flustered.

“You saved me, Jaime, from my dream,” her smile was radiant as she looked down at him. Jaime propped himself up on his elbow to meet her gaze.

“I’m not following, love,” he looked confused.

“It was the same dream…the blood, I was dying again, and then first Bran was there,” Brienne was gesturing wildly, trying to string her story together. Jaime bit back a laugh.

Brienne calmed down and brought her face to his. “And then you came out of the darkness…well, actually it was a huge lion, but it was you, my love.” She kissed him softly.

“I’ll always protect you,” he whispered back against her lips. Brienne kissed him again, deeper this time, drawing forth a small groan from his throat. They kissed for several moments before Brienne pulled back to kiss his cheek.

“Can I ask you a favor, love?”

“Of course, anything.”

“Since we were interrupted before, can you rub my back again? It still aches,” she chuckled against his beard. “Please?”

Jaime reached up and took her chin in his hand, turning her face so he could kiss her again.

“Absolutely, roll over.”

Brienne looked down and put a hand on her stomach. “Ready, little bean? Here we go,” Brienne dramatically groaned as she rolled over, putting her back to Jaime. They both laughed at her antics.

Jaime slid closer to her, slipping his right arm under her head so she could lay on it and hold his stump. He pressed his hips against her backside and slipped his left leg between both of hers. With his left hand he reached between them and began rubbing the same spot he had before. Brienne groaned as if he were doing other things to her.

“You keep making noises like that,” Jaime said, “and I won’t be responsible for what happens,” he teased her, grinding his hips against her to emphasize his point.

“I need you to get rid of the knot in my back before I can do anything,” Brienne laughed. She leaned her head back so she could look at him. “But I’ll make you a deal.”

“Oh? I like deals,” Jaime said, working his knuckles into her lower back.

“Yes, you rub me now and I’ll rub you afterwards, any part you like,” she kissed him under his chin.

“Any part I like? My goodness, that is a good deal,” Jaime purred. “I accept.”

Brienne laughed and reached back to stroke his thigh. “Good, but you’re still a little pathetic.”


	17. Sleep Deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne is tired. Jaime is a tease (what else is new, right?)

Jaime paced slowly back and forth in the small council chambers, dictating the details of an amended law to Brienne, who was writing everything down on parchment. Jaime had never been strong at reading, a trouble for him since childhood, and with his dominant hand taken from him, he was all but hopeless at writing now as well.

“Slow down, love, I can only write so quickly,” Brienne said, trying to catch up with his thoughts as he spoke them aloud. Jaime walked over to her and stood behind her, leaning down to rest his chin on the top of her head.

“Where did I lose you?” he asked, looking at where she was scribbling on the parchment. They were working on amending the laws of inheritance and trial by combat, due to the fact that so many houses had been wiped out from the wars.

“When the person who stands accused is royalty, their champion has to be a knight of the Kingsguard,” Brienne repeated what she had written, then looked up at Jaime. “That’s the part you wish to change, yes?”

Jamie nodded. “Yes, they should be allowed to choose their own champion, and not be limited to the Kingsguard. I always found that cruelly unfair to both parties,” he said bitterly.

Jaime resumed his pacing. “Proposed amendment, those who stand accused shall be defended by a champion of their own choosing.”

Brienne wrote that down and then looked at him. “Is that it?”

“That’s it, now I have to present this at today’s meeting for a vote.” Jaime walked back to Brienne and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. “Thank you, love.”

Brienne leaned back in her chair and yawned as Jaime fiddled with the sapphire necklace she rarely ever took off.

“Still tired I see?” He stroked her cheek.

Brienne nodded. “I haven’t been sleeping that well the last few nights,” her hands went to her belly. “Tough to get comfortable sometimes.”

Jaime began to rub her shoulder. “I know, love, I’m sorry.”

“And everything aches,” Brienne said, her eyes closing against his touch. Jaime leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Well then, tonight I’ll be more than happy to rub any part of you that needs attending to.”

Brienne laughed. “That’s very sweet of you, but I can’t keep inconveniencing you all the time.”

Jaime stood up and reached for the parchment in front of her, waving it around to dry the ink. “Nonsense! I am your Lord husband and it is my duty to fawn over my Lady wife,” his voice suddenly dropped to the husky seductiveness Brienne so loved. “Besides, it’s my fault you’re in this condition.”

Brienne laughed again and snaked her hand up under the long tails of his leather coat to stroke the back of his thigh. “A small price to pay.”

While looking over the parchment, Jaime leaned against her chair to give her access to more of him. Brienne ran her hand all the way up to his backside and then slid it through his legs. Jaime looked down at her and raised an eyebrow as Brienne shot him her widest, most innocent grin. She felt him start to spring to life almost immediately under her touch.

Voices came from the hallway and Brienne managed to pull her hand away just as Tyrion, Bronn, and Davos walked in.

“Good thing this coat is long,” Jaime muttered through clenched teeth, straightening himself up and away from his wife, trying to look innocent.

“Ah! Jaime, Brienne,” Davos said in greeting. He pointed to the parchment in Jaime’s hand. “What’s that you’ve got there?”

“Proposed amendments to the laws of inheritance and trial by combat,” Jaime answered. “Riveting stuff,” he smirked at the Master of Ships.

“I’m sure,” Davos said, taking his seat at the table.

“Jaime! Nice to see you on time for once,” Bronn said, clapping him on the back as he walked by to sit on the other side of Brienne. He leaned towards her and gave her a roguish smile and a wink. “Hello, gorgeous.”

Brienne shook her head and smirked while at the same time holding up a hand against Jaime’s stomach as he took a step towards the Master of Coin.

“Must you antagonize him, Bronn?” She chuckled. She looked back at Jaime who was still glaring at Bronn. “Hey, look at me,” she brought her hand up to his chest and gently pushed him down into his chair. “He’s just being Bronn, everything is fine, love.”

Jaime looked at her and his face immediately softened. Brienne brought her hand up to briefly stroke his cheek.

“Sorry, but it’s so much fun,” Bronn said. Both Brienne and Jaime glared at him.

Tyrion took his seat just as Sam and Bran entered the room, the latter being attended to by Podrick. Once he had Bran in his position at the end of the table he stepped back.

“I’ll be right outside, Your Grace,” he bowed slightly. Bran turned to look at him.

“Thank you, Podrick.”

“Pod, are we still on for later today?” Jaime said. “The Wench could use a workout,” he patted the _Sapphire Wench_ at his hip. He turned to Brienne to see her face and he wasn’t disappointed. She was looking at him the same way she did when he asked her if Tormund Giantsbane had grown on her. Jaime smiled and stuck the tip of his tongue out at her from between his teeth.

“Of course, Ser,” Podrick responded. “I’ll see you in the training yard once your meeting is concluded.”

Brienne looked at Pod for a few long moments, marveling at how much he seemed to be changing daily. He had grown a beard now, and he had begun to wear his hair in the style of the Starks, the top portion pulled into a tight bun with the bottom half flowing freely. It quite became him, she noted.

“My lords, my lady,” Pod addressed them all before turning on his heel and exiting the room. Brienne yawned again before slumping back in her chair, one hand on her belly.

“Right then, what’s on the agenda for today?” Tyrion said.

Davos smacked two hands on the table. “I am happy to announce that all port repairs are at last complete.”

That drew a round of applause from everyone around the table, except for Bran who merely smiled. Brienne yawned again.

“Well done, Ser Davos,” Tyrion said. He turned to Samwell. “Grand Maester, reports on the water system repairs?”

“Coming along nicely, my Lord Hand,” Sam replied. “Unfortunately, it takes some time to make sure everything is cleaned out and rebuilt properly to avoid disease and bacteria in the water.”

“Understandable,” Tyrion said.

“However, I am optimistic we should have everything back up and running at full capacity within the month,” Sam continued. “After that, we will…uh, pardon my lords, but is Ser Brienne alright?”

They all looked to Brienne who had sunk back in her chair and was now soundly asleep, her head lolled to the side leaning towards Jaime. He leaned towards her and gently brushed a strand of hair back from her face.

“Bree?” He whispered, gently nudging her. She didn’t respond, and all Jaime heard was the soft sound of her breathing as she slept deeply. He smiled softly at her. “Hey, Bree, wake up, love,” he whispered again.

“It’s alright, Ser Jaime, let her sleep,” it was Bran who had spoken. “My Kingsguard is well in hand, there are no issues to report.”

“As you wish, Your Grace,” Jaime replied. He moved his chair up against Brienne’s and slid his left arm under her right on the arm of her chair. He nudged his shoulder under her head so that she now rested on him instead. Brienne made a soft noise in her throat and wrapped both of her arms around his left one, but didn’t wake. Jaime placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“Apologies, my lords, she hasn’t been sleeping all that well,” Jaime said. “She has trouble getting comfortable some nights.”

“That happens,” Davos and Sam said simultaneously. They looked at each other and smirked. Sam continued first.

“That happened to Gilly with both pregnancies, especially towards the end, as you can obviously see,” he gestured at Brienne.

Davos nodded in agreement. “Happened all seven times with my wife.”

“Well, I thank you for your understanding all,” Jaime said.

“Have her eyelashes always been that blonde?” Bronn said, peering at Brienne’s closed eyes.

“Bronn,” Jaime’s tone was full of warning.

Bronn sat back and raised his hands, the corner of his mouth drawn up in a smirk.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brienne sat in the training yard, watching Podrick and Jaime spar. She felt much better after her impromptu nap during the small council meeting and was rather embarrassed when Jaime woke her once the meeting was over.

Jaime was brandishing _Sapphire Wench,_ its silver hilt glinting in the sunlight, the sapphires on either side twinkling with each graceful move he made. Podrick was doing well against him, his skills having improved greatly even since Winterfell.

The training yard was full today. A few members of the Kingsguard, along with other knights and their squires were all taking advantage of the clear day with the breezes off the water. There were also a group of ladies present, who had come out to watch the men. They stood off to the side staring and whispering, pointing and giggling. Brienne rolled her eyes.

Upon further observation, Brienne realized that most of them had their eyes on Jaime. They would point and then whisper and smile, their eyes not even trying to hide their appreciation of his body and face. Every once in a while a few of them would glance over at her, not quite looking at her with contempt, but definitely varying shades of jealousy.

Pretending not to notice, Brienne leaned back on her hands on the bench she was sitting on, crossing her long legs out in front of her, pushing her pregnant belly out proudly for all to see. She held in her laughter as out of the corner of her eye she saw a few of the ladies look over with broody expressions on their faces.

Jaime and Podrick moved well together. Brienne was paying particular attention to Pod, evaluating his skill and fluidity. He was stockier than Jaime, but he was strong and solid. Jaime was quicker but Podrick was hard to knock around and stood his ground quite forcefully. Many of their bouts ended in a stalemate.

After about a half hour they took a break, walking over to where Brienne was sitting, both of them panting and smiling.

“Looking good, gentlemen,” Brienne said, smiling up at them. “You seem to have a group of admirers, my love,” she said to Jaime, inclining her head slightly to the ladies off to the side.

Jaime looked out of the corner of his eye to see most of the ladies eyeing him up and down and whispering to each other. Looking back at Brienne, his mouth slid into a mischievous grin as he leaned down over her and ever so gently caressed her belly, looking at it almost reverently. When he was done with that, he put his hands on either side of her on the bench and leaned into her, making Brienne have to lean back a bit.

Rubbing his nose slowly against hers, he started to kiss her. A deep, slow, sensual display, opening his mouth and forcing Brienne’s open in the process. He continued for a few moments until Brienne flushed three shades of red.

“Jaime, what are you doing? People can see us,” she muttered against his lips.

“That’s the point, my love,” he said huskily. “Are they still looking?” He smiled and kissed her again.

Brienne slid her eyes sideways. “Mmm hmm,” she mumbled into Jaime’s mouth. He moved to her neck.

“Good, I want them to know who I belong to.”

“I’m still here, you both realize, yes?” Podrick said.

Brienne and Jaime pulled apart chuckling.

“My apologies, Podrick,” Jaime said. “I was merely trying to prove a point.” He stood up straight again, stretching his back and groaning. “I am in desperate need of a bath,” he looked at his wife again. “Care to go to the bathhouse?” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Absolutely, I need to soak my aching joints,” Brienne said.

“Right, give me a few minutes, I want to talk to some of the Kingsguard,” Jaime said, grabbing Brienne’s hand and kissing it before walking off. Brienne turned to Podrick.

“I must say, Pod, you really have become quite formidable.”

He sat down on the bench next to her. “Thank you, my lady, it seems to be a never ending battle sometimes,” he smiled.

“Well, we never stop learning.”

Podrick nodded. “That is very true, my lady.”

“You’re very good at playing to your strengths,” Brienne continued. “Some are faster, like Jaime, some are stronger, like you. But you have honed it very, very well.”

Podrick blushed. “Do you ever think about how this all started?”

Brienne nodded. “All the time. We certainly have been through quite a bit, haven’t we?”

“Yes, my lady,” Podrick smiled, looking off into the distance as if he were looking back in time.

Brienne reached out to stroke his bearded cheek. “My little man,” she said wistfully, smiling at him. “You’ve changed so much, and I couldn’t be more proud of you,” tears began to show in her eyes.

Podrick smiled and put his hand over hers where it rested on his face. “I owe you my life, Brienne,” he rarely used her name and it touched her. “I would have had no direction without you.”

“It was Jaime who put you in my service,” Brienne said. “He wanted us away from King’s Landing…safe.”

Podrick nodded. “It was difficult many times, but I’m glad we were together.”

“Me too, Pod, me too.”

Jaime appeared again, finished with whatever conversations he was having. “Right, wife, to the bathhouse.”

Brienne stood up, putting her hands to the small of her back and groaning. “Oh, Joanna, you’re getting quite heavy, little bean,” she leaned down to kiss Podrick on top of his head. “See you at dinner, Pod.”

“Absolutely,” he grinned up at them.

Jaime took Brienne’s hand and began to pull her away. “See you later, Pod, thanks for the workout.”

Podrick nodded. “Anytime, Ser Jaime.”

Walking purposely past the group of gawking women, Jaime raised his voice slightly. “Let’s go, wife, we can scrub each other’s backs.” He turned to give her a sly wink.

“Jaime,” Brienne said through gritted teeth. She heard a few of the women sigh and whisper again. She decided she’d had enough and made a very public show of grabbing a handful of Jaime’s ass. He made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a squeak.

"There," Brienne said. "That will give them something to gossip about."


	18. You are Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime reaffirms what is his...
> 
>  **WARNING** \- this is MAJOR NSFW FILTH right here ;)
> 
>  **UPDATE:** Check out the notes at the bottom of this chapter for AMAZING FANART done by fawni  
> THANK YOU!!!

Brienne groaned satisfactorily as she sat in the steaming water in the Red Keep’s bathhouse. She was seated on the built-in bench underneath the water, submerged up to her neck, her head resting on the edge of the tub. Jaime, whose body usually ran warm, as evidenced by his constant complaining whenever he felt it was too hot, had been hopping in and out of the tub for the better part of an hour now. He was currently lying on his stomach on the cool tile of the edge of the tub, his head flopped down onto Brienne’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around as much of her as he could reach.

They had been granted a private room as they always preferred, where they could take as much time as they liked and not worry about others seeing them doing whatever they felt like.

“Want me to wash your back?” Jaime purred lazily into Brienne’s ear, drowsy from the heat and his relaxed limbs.

“Maybe in a bit, I’m comfortable for the first time since I can remember and I’m afraid to move,” Brienne laughed.

His voice dropped again. “In that case, want me to wash your front?” He said seductively, grinning against her cheek.

Brienne sighed in mock annoyance with him and handed him a large sponge. “If you must.”

Jaime took the sponge from her and began slowly dragging it across her skin, his breath hot against her neck. He nuzzled his cheek against hers and before either of them realized it, the sponge had been discarded and now his hand and his stump roamed freely over the front of her body.

Jaime couldn’t quite comprehend it, and it baffled him completely. Whenever he was near his wife he had to be touching her, even if it was simply holding her hand. He felt a deep ache whenever he was away from her, and every night when they went to bed he had to wrap himself around her until he fell asleep. Jaime had spent most of his life touch-starved, and even though he had Cersei, their meetings were always frantic and quick, and he was never allowed to linger like a lover. Now that he had a wife that he adored, he wasn’t going to waste a single moment that could be spent touching her.

As if reading his thoughts, Brienne sighed again and brought her hand up to stroke his cheek along his beard line. Jaime hummed in his throat and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He ran his hand down to her belly.

“Bree?”

“Hmm?” Her eyes were still closed.

“Have you ever given a thought to how many little lion cubs you want?”

At that, she cracked an eye open to look up at him. “Let’s get through this one first and we’ll see where it goes from there,” she chuckled. “But I can tell from the look on your face that you’ve already thought about it.”

He shrugged and smiled. “Maybe.”

Brienne rolled her eyes at him. “How many?”

“I don’t know,” he said in a tone that hinted that he knew exactly how many. “More than five, less than ten, somewhere in there.”

Brienne laughed and kissed him. “I wouldn’t be adverse to it, we’ll just have to see how it plays out.”

Jaime perked up. “Really?” His face lit up and he hugged her tightly around her head. He then smiled and rolled back into the tub with a small splash, falling under the water. When he came back up he shook out his hair and slicked it back with his fingers. He then walked to Brienne and put his hand and stump on each of her thighs.

“Jaime, love, you’ve wanted to be a _real_ father your entire life, and I want nothing more than to help make your dream a reality, as long as my body holds out. There are factors that we have no control over that may come up.”

“I know, but just the fact that you’re willing to try…for me…love, I have neither words nor way to show my gratitude.”

Brienne brought her hands up to cup his face. “You do more every day than you know,” she smiled at him. “Like right now, I need you to help me out of here,” they both laughed.

Jaime leaned forward and placed his forearms on the edge of the tub on either side of Brienne. Using her feet as leverage on the bench, she gripped his arms and hoisted herself up and sat on the edge of the bath, water dripping all down her body. Jaime gave her an appreciative stare and moved to hug her around her belly.

He was suddenly poked quite forcefully in the cheek. He quickly moved his face away from Brienne’s stomach and his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

“Are you alright?” Brienne said, suddenly concerned.

Jaime couldn’t speak, he merely pointed to a spot on Brienne’s belly, his eyes suddenly brimming with tears and his smile growing wider with each breath he took.

“It’s…it’s a foot! I...I can see her foot!” He grew excited and grabbed Brienne’s hand to place it where their daughter’s right foot was making an imprint against Brienne’s skin. Brienne’s eyes went wide and she ran her fingers over the tiny toes.

Jaime made a besotted face and looked up at her. “Awww, she kicked me in the face,” he said it as if it was the best thing to ever happen to him.

“She kicked you in the face,” Brienne said wistfully, cocking her head to the side. “She’s definitely my daughter.”

Jaime scowled at her before returning his attention to her belly. The foot disappeared. “And, she’s gone again,” he smiled and wiped away a tear.

“Come on, you, let’s get to dinner,” Brienne said, swinging her legs up on the edge of the tub. "I'm starving so much I just might kick you in the face myself."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brienne was now one week shy of her eighth month. Growing more uncomfortable by the day, her duties were now mostly confined to her office and to matters directly around the small council chambers, throne room, and the Keep courtyard. She was beginning to feel useless, although no one treated her as such. Everyone still showed her the same respect as always, always offering to help her whenever she was in their presence, especially Tyrion and Podrick. That part would usually annoy her, but secretly she found it extremely sweet and kind.

Jaime of course was still his over-protective self, making sure she didn’t do too much, making sure she was comfortable, fed, and feeling good. Sometimes there were days where Jaime actually glowed more than Brienne did. The truth was he found her even more beautiful every day, still constantly surprised at how aroused her pregnant body made him. Even after his conversation with Davos on the way to Essos, he still wondered if it was normal, then realized he didn’t care. He was in love with the fact that she needed him, even more so that lately she actually let him do things for her without pretending to fight him on it.

It was yet another rainy night in King’s Landing. Thunder rolled outside and the breezes blew the sheer curtains gently away from the windows. They had left the windows open as usual, the noise of the rain on the patio stirring Jaime from sleep.

He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness in the room. Lightning flashed and lit everything up so he could get his bearings before his eyes could finally make out shapes in the dimness. Putting his arms over his head, he stretched, arched his back and wiggled his toes, and it was then that he suddenly realized his cock was so hard it was aching. Looking down and raising his eyebrows in surprise, he then looked around, not really sure what he was after, as another round of lightning and thunder crashed.

Turning his head to the right, he watched Brienne’s sleeping form. Her back was to him but she was close enough to touch. He felt his heart clench as a wave of sympathy fell over him. He knew she was still having a hard time getting comfortable, and she had expressed more than once that she felt bad that she couldn’t make love to him like before the “little bean” had taken up residence. They had found ways though, to the satisfaction of both of them. Some of the ways had excited Jaime to such heights that even the slightest touch of his cock had sent him reeling. Brienne’s flesh was so sensitive now that she had had some sessions like never before as well.

Rolling over and inching towards her, another flash of lightning lit up the outline of her body. He noticed that at some point she must have thrown off the covers as sometimes she was too hot for comfort. She loved to feel the breeze on her skin and it helped her sleep.

Reaching out with his hand, he placed just the very tips of his fingers on her left hip. Ever so slowly, he began dragging them up her side and over her back, barely touching her. He moved his mouth to her shoulder and did the same, just barely touching her with his lips, letting his breath do most of the work as he feather-kissed his way towards her neck. Moving his hand over her arm to her front, he did the same to her left breast, which had grown fuller over the past months. Barely touching her, he traced the underside of her breast, feeling her nipple tighten involuntarily while she slept. Moving his fingertips to it, he drew circles around it ever so lightly while sliding his lips up her neck, his beard leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

Brienne moaned softly, not quite sure what was happening yet. Jaime snaked his hand down to her other breast and repeated his movements. Moving his lips to just behind her ear, he gently pressed himself into her lower back. He was already leaking and the touch against her warm flesh sent jolts though him. Brienne stirred slightly and moved back against him, moving her hips backwards to rub against him as she started to realize what was going on. He hissed in her ear and nipped her behind it.

“Jaime?” she whispered in question to him, still in half-sleep, arching her back and pushing her breasts against his hand. He pulled back so that he could continue to stroke her with only the bare tips of his fingers. With the tip of his tongue, he slowly licked around the shell of her earlobe, his hot breath stirring the tiny fuzzy hairs on her neck. She softly groaned and reached back to sink her fingers into the meat of his thigh. His cock stirred against her again and he growled low in her ear. Brienne breathed his name again, louder this time.

“That’s right,” he said huskily, his voice thick with lust. “That’s right, you’re _mine._ ”

He slowly ran his fingertips upwards between her breasts, over her collarbone, until they came to rest on her throat. The sapphire of her necklace hung between his fingers. He gently tipped her head backwards towards him and held her there, not to hurt her, just enough to keep her from moving. He took her earlobe in his teeth, making her gasp again.

 _“Mine,_ do you hear me? I am the only man you have ever known, and the only man you will _ever_ know,” he pressed his need into her back again. “Do you understand me?” he rasped. Another crash of thunder sounded, as well another breeze passing through the room.

Jaime’s possessiveness and his urgency lit a fire in Brienne’s belly. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to utterly surrender to him, helpless to his hunger and unbridled desire for her.

“Say it, Brienne,” he whispered, his breath hot on her neck, his voice heavy with needing her to submit to him. “Say you understand, my love, my wife, my _everything_ ,” he grunted the words in her ear, his combination of tenderness and ferocity driving her mad.

“Yes, Jaime,” she said breathlessly. “I understand, I am yours…forever yours.”

She moved her hand from his thigh to his backside, digging her nails in to his hard flesh. Jaime groaned, but maintained his hold on her earlobe with his teeth.

“And do you understand that I am yours?” He continued. “I belong to no one but you…forever. Do you see what you do to me, my love?” He ground himself against her again as once again thunder rolled. “You have utterly and completely captivated me. My soul is laid bare and at your mercy, my lady, what would you have of me?”

“All of you,” Brienne whispered. The rain was coming down harder now, the breeze picking up.

Jaime’s hand slid from her throat, back down her chest, over her hip and thigh until his fingers found the heated flesh between her legs. He ran one finger slowly over her engorged sensitive folds, causing her to stiffen and cry out. He smiled against her shoulder and gently bit her there. She gasped and leaned further back into him.

“Ready for me, I see,” he drawled lazily, placing soft kisses where he had bitten her. He gently circled her opening with his fingertip, spreading her wetness around. Her right hand found his stump under her pillow and gripped it tight, her other hand gripping the flesh of his buttocks again.

Slipping his hand under her left thigh, Jaime lifted her leg and pulled it back over his hip, positioning the head of himself at her opening, gently rubbing the tip over her swollen flesh. Brienne’s head fell back further so it ended up under his, and she actually unintentionally smacked him on his rear out of frustration of his teasing her. He winced and then smiled at the sting it left on his skin, and turned his face down to gently bite her on her jawline.

“Ouch, that hurt,” he smiled against her cheek and laughed softly. Brienne half laughed and half gasped when he pinched her on the rear in return.

He slid himself into her agonizingly slowly, caressing her backside before getting a firm grasp on her hip. Brienne shuddered and whined as Jaime started a lazy rhythm with his hips, pulling himself all the way out each time before sliding back in just as slowly as before.

Jaime arched his head back and groaned loudly. Holding onto her hip, he leaned forward again to place kisses all over Brienne’s back.

“Gods, I love you, Brienne,” he moaned between kisses, his thrusts becoming more insistent. “I am so lost, lost and helpless.”

Thunder.

“Do not fear, my love,” she answered him breathlessly over her shoulder. “For as you may be lost, I am found, and you are loved…so, so loved, Jaime.”

Their coupling became frantic. Jaime needed this, needed it more at that very moment than food or water to sustain his life. He needed to know Brienne was completely his, and would always be so. He clawed at her flesh, kissed her in as many places as he could reach, and even though she was right there, and he was as close to her as he could possibly get, his heart still longed for more.

He drove himself into her, over and over again, reaching down to rub her just above where they were joined, feeling with his fingers where she was stretched with him inside her.

“Scream my name,” Jaime growled, leaning forward to kiss and bite her back. “Scream my name, Brienne, and let the world know who you belong to.”

Within a half-dozen more strokes, Brienne indeed screamed his name, her cries swallowed up by the raging storm outside. As she rode out the wave of her release, Jaime peaked himself and screamed just as loudly as she had, spilling into her, burying himself into her as far as he could go. His muscles tensed and he gritted his teeth as the tremors of pleasure engulfed him, his fingers digging into the flesh of Brienne’s hip.

More thunder and lightning. The rain was pouring down now.

For a long while they lay there, neither one of them moving, save for Brienne running her fingers up and down the outside of Jaime’s thigh where it rested against the back of hers. Eventually he gently pulled out of her and got up to wet a cloth in the large bowl next to the hearth. He washed himself off and then brought a second cloth back with him. Brienne rolled onto her back and reached out.

“No, no, love, I’ve got it,” Jaime said, gently parting her thighs to wipe the small bits of his sticky seed off her legs. When he was finished, he deposited the cloths in the small basket in the corner of their room and went to climb back into bed.

Brienne rolled to face him and he reached for her, pulling her close, stopping briefly to rub her belly.

“Hello, little bean,” he mumbled before looking back up to softly kiss his wife’s lips. He brought his hand up to stroke her hair and simply stared into her eyes. She stared back and smiled at him, reaching out to stroke his beard.

He lifted his chin so she could scratch under it, and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Brienne giggled.

“My lazy house cat,” she teased.

“Yes, hear me roar,” he broke out laughing. Another roll of thunder roared as if in response. Jaime rolled onto his back and pushed his stomach towards Brienne and grinned at her, his signal that he wanted her to rub his belly.

Brienne rolled her eyes and snorted, but nevertheless ran her hand down his stomach, nestling her fingers in the trail of hair that ran from his navel to his nest of blonde curls. She lightly began tracing a pattern down, up, around his belly button and back down. Jaime hummed in his chest and turned his face towards her again. They kissed softly, Jaime squirming and smiling whenever Brienne hit a sensitive spot with her fingers.

Jaime’s eyes began to close. Brienne watched him for a few moments. The rain continued at a relentless pace. Brienne and Jaime lay like that for a long time just listening to it, with gentle kisses that went on seemingly forever.

“You’re…mine…always…mine…” he whispered sleepily, his voice groggy as he began to drift off.

“Yes, Jaime, I’m yours. Sleep now, love,” she whispered back to him.

It didn't take long until they both eventually drifted back to sleep, their hands on each other’s stomachs and their lips still touching.

 

Artwork by fawni

 


	19. Ocean Gypsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when I thought things couldn't get any fluffier...Brienne sings!

Another two weeks passed. Jaime slowly awoke to sunlight spilling through the windows across the room. He squinted and let loose a moan of complaint at the brightness and laid his arm across his eyes. He was on his back, pinned halfway under Brienne, as he had once again let her lay her stomach on his in order to relieve her aching back.

At the moment Brienne had her head on his shoulder, her breath blowing softly across his skin as she slept. Jaime turned his head towards her and smiled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Her right hand rested on her stomach, so Jaime slipped his left hand into it and intertwined their fingers, gently rubbing his thumb over the swell.

He had an early meeting with Tyrion and the head of the guild of the merchants of the Street of Steel, but right now, he didn’t want to move for anything in the world.

Unfortunately, the need for the privy arose, so Jaime kissed his wife one more time and shimmied out from under her to sit on the edge of the bed. She moaned softly in her sleep and reached out for him. Jaime stood up and turned back around, reached for her hand and kissed it.

“I’ll be right back, love, not to worry.”

He shuffled off to relieve himself, running a hand through his hair on the way, making it stick out in all directions. When he returned a few minutes later, he found Brienne still asleep, now hugging his pillow. She had started her nesting stage, and anything that smelled like Jaime that she could get her hands on, she claimed as her own. He smiled at her, stretched, and set about getting himself dressed for the day.

When he was done he flopped back down on the bed on his stomach and laid his head near Brienne’s. He reached up and stroked her hair while placing kisses on her hand where she gripped his pillow. She slowly came awake, her eyes cracking open to peer at him. When she saw him, she smiled.

“There you are,” she mumbled sleepily.

Jaime snuggled closer to her so he could rest his forehead against hers.

“Here I am.”

Brienne picked her head up slightly to look him over. “Dressed already? That’s not like you,” she chuckled. “Usually you like to remain naked for a while after you wake up.”

He smiled and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. “Yes, well, usually I don’t have to run out of here so early.” He yawned to emphasize his point. “I hate leaving you in the mornings,” he pouted.

“I know, love, I hate being away from you too,” Brienne yawned and stretched. “I’ll be with Bran today in the courtyard around midday, so whenever you’re done you’ll find me there.”

Jaime kissed her on the nose. “I’ll bring you lunch.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Jaime kissed her lips softly and whined. “I don’t want to go.”

Brienne reached up to stroke his face. “I know, but just think, Tyrion has a worse day ahead than you do,” she chuckled. “Once he’s finished with you and the merchants’ guild, he has to meet with Bran and then Davos. I imagine he’ll drink more than usual at supper tonight.”

Jaime laughed at that. “Yes, I imagine he will.”

He kissed her once more and then pulled the covers down slightly to give her kisses all over her collarbones and upper bosom. Brienne giggled at the sensation of his beard on her skin.

“Tyrion will murder you if you’re late again, you realize that,” Brienne laughed.

“He has to catch me first,” Jaime said, pulling the blankets even lower.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I found him at last.”

Brienne furrowed her brow and looked at Bran. “Found…?”

“Drogon.”

Brienne’s mouth dropped open. “Where?” She whispered, afraid of the answer.

“He’s in the ruins of Old Valyria, alone. I believe he may have even laid eggs, but he seems to want to keep to himself for now,” Bran said, seemingly far away. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Brienne shivered. They had just rebuilt King’s Landing and the realm was on its way to being somewhat stable again. The last thing it needed was a rogue dragon deciding to come back looking for revenge. Her hands instinctively went around her stomach in protection. Bran noticed the gesture.

“I promise, Brienne, I’ll keep an eye out. I won’t let any harm come to any of us.”

Brienne nodded and reached for Bran’s hand. As she did, Joanna started to become active again, making Brienne take in a sharp breath and sit up. Bran leaned forward and put his hand on her belly, and Joanna immediately settled. Brienne laughed.

“I swear, Bran, I don’t know what it is between you two, but you have the uncanny ability to calm her, and she responds to you, it’s fascinating.”

Bran simply gave her a knowing smile. He would tell her someday.

They were sitting in the outdoor courtyard of the Red Keep, as it had become too much for Brienne to take him all the way to the godswood lately. Bran had of course understood and Brienne had promised that once Joanna was born they would resume their weekly trips there. He suggested they bring her along as well, to which Brienne happily agreed.

Brienne was seated on a small bench underneath one of the plum trees that dotted the courtyard while Bran sat facing her in his chair. There was a cooling breeze coming off the water that stirred the leaves and their hair. Brienne had taken her slippers off and was letting her bare feet cool in the wind.

Brienne was to the point where breeches were uncomfortable and annoying her, so she was dressed in a simple long blue silk sheath of a dress with one of Jaime’s long leather coats over it. Since Jaime was just shy of her height, his coat hung to right below her knees like it did on him, but he was broader in the shoulders than she was, so as a result the sleeves were larger on her and it was much more roomy in the torso area, which made her feel less constricted. She had to roll up the sleeves a bit and even then they hung down over her hands slightly.

She also loved wearing it because it smelled like him.

Ser Chrestan suddenly appeared behind them, his gold Kingsguard armor shining in the sun.

“Pardon the intrusion Your Grace, Lord Commander,” he addressed them each in turn. “Your Grace, it’s time for your meeting with Lord Tyrion.”

“Ah, yes, thank you Ser Chrestan,” Bran replied. “I’ll see you at supper, Brienne.”

Brienne smiled and nodded. “Tell Tyrion I’ll have a drink waiting for him,” she chuckled.

Chrestan wheeled Bran away, leaving Brienne alone with her thoughts and the breeze. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air, letting the wind lift her blonde hair from her shoulders. Joanna was growing restless again, so Brienne began rubbing her hands in soothing circles on her belly.

“It’s alright, little bean, you’ll see him in a few hours,” she laughed quietly. She didn’t understand the sudden fondness her daughter had for the boy king, but she found it somewhat endearing. In an attempt to soothe Joanna, Brienne suddenly found herself thinking about Tarth, and began doing something she hadn’t done in ages…she began to sing.

It was an old lullaby from her homeland, about a gypsy woman who would rise from the ocean whenever there were two full moons within a month. She would tell fortunes and grant wishes, but people took too much from her and she felt empty. Then she fell in love but it wasn’t enough to keep her on land. Finally she died and the ocean took her back.

She quietly began to sing the haunting melody to Joanna.

 _Tried to take it all away,_  
_Learn her freedom... just inside a day,_  
_And find her soul, to find their fears are laid..._  
_Tried to make her love their own,_  
_They took her love... they left her there,_  
_They gave her nothing back that she would want to own..._

 _Gold and silver, rings and stones,_  
_Dances slowly off the moon,_  
_No one else could know, she stands alone..._  
_Sleeping dreams will reach for her,_  
_She cannot say the words they need,_  
_She knows she's alone and she is free..._

 _Ocean Gypsy of the moon,_  
_The sun has made a thousand nights for you to hold..._  
_Ocean Gypsy where are you?_  
_The shadows followed by the stars have turned to gold..._  
_Turned to gold..._

“How did I never know you could sing?”

Brienne’s head snapped up to find her husband standing in front of her, completely entranced. He was holding a small basket containing the lunch he had promised her. She blushed and smiled up at him.

“I don’t know, it never came up, I guess? I don’t normally sing in front of people.”

Jaime walked towards her. “Why ever not? You sing beautifully.” Placing the basket on the ground, he straddled the bench, one leg on either side, so that he could sit pressed up against her. He slid his arms around her while looking her up and down.

“You look absolutely adorable wearing my coat,” he said appreciatively, leaning forward to nuzzle her cheek with his nose.

Brienne held up her hands and flapped the ends of the sleeves around. “It’s a bit big,” she giggled.

“What was that song you were singing?” Jaime asked, kissing her behind her ear, his arms still around her.

“An old Tarth lullaby, about a gypsy woman who lives in the sea…the Ocean Gypsy, it’s called,” Brienne said.

“Was that the end of it?” Jaime asked.

“No, there are a few more verses,” Brienne answered. “The next one makes me think of us, actually,” she blushed and smiled at him.

“Will you finish it for me?”

She blushed further but agreed. She picked up the tune where she had left off, with Jaime closing his eyes and resting his head on her shoulder, listening to her quietly sing.

_Then she met a hollow soul,_  
_Filled him with her light and was consoled,_  
_She was the moon and he, the sun, was gold..._  
_Eyes were blinded with his light..._  
_The sun she gave reflected back the night,_  
_The moon was waning, almost out of sight..._

_Softly Ocean Gypsy calls..._  
_Silence holds the stars a while,_  
_They smile sadly for her where she falls..._  
_Just the time before the dawn,_  
_The sea is hushed, the ocean calls her,_  
_Day has taken her and now she's gone..._

_Ocean Gypsy of the moon,_  
_The sun has made a thousand nights for you to hold..._  
_Ocean Gypsy where are you?_  
_The shadows followed by the stars have turned to gold..._  
_Turned to gold..._

_No one noticed when she died,_  
_Ocean Gypsy shackled to the tide,_  
_The ebbing waves, the turning spreading white..._  
_Something gone within her eyes,_  
_Her fingers, lifeless, stroked the sand,_  
_Her battered soul was lost,_  
_She was abandoned..._

_Silken threads like wings still shine,_  
_Windswept pleasures still make patterns in her lovely hair... so dark and fine..._  
_Stands on high beneath the seas, cries no more, her tears have dried..._  
_Ocean weep for her, the ocean sighs..._

_Ocean Gypsy of the moon,_  
_The sun has made a thousand nights for you to hold..._  
_Ocean Gypsy where are you?_  
_The shadows followed by the stars have turned to gold..._  
_Turned to gold...turned to gold…_

Jaime sighed dreamily. “Well, that settles it, yet another reason for me to fall in love with you all over again. I’m going to make you sing me to sleep from now on,” he laughed.

Brienne snorted. “We’ll have to talk about that one.”

 _“She was the moon and he, the sun, was gold_ …you’re right, that does sound like us,” Jaime smiled and shifted his head slightly so he could gaze at the sapphire at her throat. It thrilled him to his core that she never took it off. “It’s a rather sad song, though.”

“Most old legends are,” Brienne answered, rubbing his thigh.

Jaime brought his stump up and pulled the coat open, so he could look at her sheath. “You’re even wearing blue, are you attempting to drive me mad?” he purred, sticking his bottom jaw out like he did when he was aroused. He slid his stump inside the coat to run it over one of her breasts and down her side.

“Jaime,” she closed the coat over his arm. “People will see.”

He picked his head up and looked around. “Are those ridiculous ladies nearby? I’ll give them a real show this time.”

Brienne giggled and looked around. There were only a few other people in the courtyard. Another couple was having lunch on the opposite side, two others were reading, one was resting against another plum tree, their eyes closed.

“No, but there are others,” she smirked and turned her face towards him. Jaime’s gaze dropped to her lips.

“I don’t care, come here,” he kissed her softly, his left hand slowly rubbing up and down her back.

“Did you manage to nick any of that wonderful ham from the kitchens?” Brienne asked.

“Of course, my lady,” Jaime reached down for the basket and brought it up into his lap. Brienne squealed and clapped her hands together.

“Oh, Jaime Lannister, I do love you so.”

Jaime gave her a dubious glance. “Yes, I’ve noticed you pledge your undying love to any man who brings you food,” his thoughts went to Tyrion and his many pies.

Brienne laughed and ruffled his hair. “Yes, but you’re the most handsome one.”

Jaime puffed up. “Oh, well then in that case.”

Brienne dove into the basket, pulling out pieces of the ham and feeding it to both Jaime and herself. He had also brought her some of the apple cider she loved so much, while he had a bit of ale. Hardened cheese and bread and a few apples rounded out their meal.

Jaime gave her a wink and reached down in the bottom of the basket underneath everything else, and came back up with a jar of the small pickles Brienne seemed to crave since she had become pregnant. Brienne’s eyes went wide and she practically screamed.

Grabbing the jar from him, she slid her hand around the back of his neck and pushed his face to her so she could kiss him hard on the mouth. Jaime laughed into her mouth and when they finally pulled apart Brienne hugged the jar to her chest. She opened it and took one of the pickles out and immediately chewed it. She closed her eyes and sighed, a huge smile on her face.

“Don’t ever tell me I can’t read you,” Jaime laughed. Brienne fed him another piece of ham.

“If for some reason this ham is ever gone from our lives, I don’t know what we’ll do,” Brienne said, chuckling and reaching for more bread.

“I know,” Jaime said, chewing. “We’ll be forced to go on a quest for ham…how undignified,” he stuffed a piece of it into his mouth. “I can hear the songs now…The Kingslayer and his Sapphire Wench, went on a quest to find cured ham!” He said in a grandiose voice, his mouth full.

Brienne laughed loudly for a few moments. “I hope you and your sword have a wonderful time together.”

Jaime looked at her, puzzled. “What? No, _you’re_ the Sapphire Wench, silly.”

“I most certainly am not! Your sword is,” she teased him.

“Yes, because I named it after _you,_ ” Jaime tickled her side, making Brienne squirm and laugh even harder. Jaime inched closer to her and picked up her legs one at a time and laid them over his thigh.

They continued eating and laughing until their food was gone. Brienne kept a tight hold on the jar of pickles. Jaime rubbed one of her legs with his stump. He was getting more and more comfortable not wearing his golden hand, and he actually went without it more often than not lately.

“I’m taking these back to our chambers,” she giggled.

Jaime smiled and nodded. “Maybe we can convince Tyrion to bring us another berry pie, then you’ll have something to dip them in.”

Brienne’s eyes widened. “You may be on to something there.”

Jaime made a face. “I was joking, love.”

“I wasn’t,” she laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Supper rolled around and they all took their meal together in the dining hall. They spent the evening laughing and telling stories about their days. Tonight’s dinner consisted of lamb chops, potatoes, cooked vegetables, bread and butter. Brienne had consumed six of the lamb chops all on her own, gleefully licking the drippings from her fingers.

Jaime, Tyrion, Davos, Podrick and Bronn all sat watching her, their mouths hanging open. Bran simply sat smiling and laughing quietly. Sam and Gilly were at the other end of the table tending to their children.

Jaime hid a laugh behind his hand, watching Brienne ravenously devour her food, lamb juice all over her chin.

“My dear goodsister,” Tyrion said. “Would you like me to have one of the servants fetch more lamb?”

“I don’t understand it, I’m so hungry,” Brienne said, wiping her hands on the cloth napkin near her plate. She suddenly felt Jaime’s hand gently grip her chin and pull her towards him. Using the guise of kissing her, he licked the remaining lamb drippings from her chin and cheek.

“There we go, that’s better,” he grinned.

“I’ll bet your face tastes divine with lamb all over it. In fact, I’ll bet you taste divine all ov—“

Jaime slammed his hand down on the table. “Bronn…” he growled without even looking at him.

They all laughed except for Jaime, who was now scowling at Bronn across the table. Brienne rubbed his thigh.

“Look at me, Jaime,” her way for diffusing him. He did and as always, it worked. His eyes softened almost immediately. Brienne pointed to her cheek. “You missed a spot.”

Jaime smiled and leaned forward again to kiss her where her finger lay.

Tyrion slammed his goblet down on the table. “Right! Let’s play a game.”

Brienne gave him a side-eyed glance. “I’m not a virgin anymore, goodbrother, so you can’t use that one again.”

Tyrion had the decency to look ashamed. “Yes, uh, I will never be able to apologize for that enough. However in my defense, I was only trying to help speed things along.”

“Mmm hmm,” Brienne’s expression hadn’t changed. Tyrion gave her a pitiful look.

“What’s the game?” Davos interjected.

“Someone tries to guess something about your past,” Tyrion said. “If they are correct, you must drink, if they are wrong, they must drink. Very simple.”

Brienne sat back in her chair and rubbed her stomach. “Thankfully I can sit out this time.”

“Everyone fill your goblets!” Tyrion shouted. “Come on, Sam, you too. Gilly?”

Gilly smiled and shook her head. “Not for me, Lord Tyrion, I need to put the children to bed.” She gathered up little Sam and the baby as Sam stood up to kiss her.

“I won’t be too long,” he said. Gilly bid them all good night and left the dining hall.

“This should be interesting,” Bronn said, filling his cup. Jaime sat back in his chair and threw his right leg over the arm. Tyrion leveled Davos with a gaze.

“Ser Davos Seaworth…in your smuggling days, you had a mistress in every port.”

Brienne threw up her hands and glared at Tyrion. “Why is it always sex with you?”

“Hush, you’re not playing,” Tyrion smiled at her nonetheless.

Davos pointed at Tyrion. “Drink.”

Tyrion’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as Brienne laughed at him. He scowled and took a drink.

“I can honestly say as I sit here before all of you that I have never been unfaithful to my wife,” Davos said. “Except for when I had to pretend to be married to Jaime when we went to Pentos.”

That got quite the reaction from everyone. Bronn turned to Davos and screamed “What?!” Jaime laughed and saluted Davos with his goblet. Brienne slowly turned her head to her husband, her eyebrows raised.

“Oh I must hear this,” she said to him. Jaime couldn’t stop laughing. Davos began to explain.

“When we stepped off the ship in Pentos, a pair of um…ladies…”

“Whores,” Bronn said.

“Yes, thank you Bronn, I was trying to be diplomatic,” Davos said. “Anyway, a pair of them immediately approached Jaime, who was rather firm in his rejection, saying he was a happily married man. Yet, they persisted and then also turned their attention to me, at which point I told them that I was the person he was married to.”

“And then…” Jaime was still laughing. “Then I told them we were from Dorne, where anything goes,” he laughed even harder.

“Oh gods,” Brienne hid her face in her hand.

“Hey, it worked,” Davos said.

“Your turn, Davos,” Tyrion said.

Bran simply sat there with an amused look on his face, taking all of this in stride. He and Brienne exchanged a look where Brienne simply rolled her eyes. Bran chuckled at her.

“Right, Bronn,” Davos turned to Bronn sitting next to him. “You can’t sleep without some form of light.”

“We each drink on that one,” Bronn said. “I can sleep without a light, but I prefer not to,” he mumbled embarrassingly into his goblet. Everyone gave a collective "awww" at that.

“Fair enough,” Davos said, and saluted him.

“Podrick…Podrick my lad,” Bronn turned to look at him. “What exactly was it that you did to all those whores that they refused your money? Or should I say Tyrion’s money?”

“That’s a question, not a guess about his past,” Jaime said.

“Fine, then we’ll all take guesses until we get it right,” Bronn quipped. “I need to know.”

“You all are horrible,” Brienne said.

Podrick leaned back in his chair and smiled like the cat who got the cream. “Very well, then, take your best shots. I guarantee you’ll never guess.”

“Your cock is abnormally large,” Bronn said.

Podrick shook his head. “Nope.”

“Finger in the bum?” Tyrion said.

“Nope.”

“Licked them between the legs for hours,” Bronn took another turn.

“Nope.”

“You let them do whatever they wanted to you,” Sam actually chimed in.

“Nope.”

“Weird stuff, if you know what I mean?” Bronn again.

“I don’t know what you mean and I hope I never do, and no,” Podrick said.

“You treated them like actual ladies,” Brienne suddenly spoke up.

Podrick pointed at Brienne. “Now we’re getting closer.”

“Oh gods, please tell me you didn’t spout poetry and get all moony on them,” Bronn made a face of disbelief.

“Closer still,” Pod said, looking rather smug.

Tyrion’s face fell. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am completely serious.”

Brienne smiled at Podrick, suddenly very proud of him.

“Poetry…seriously…that’s what got them to give it up for free?” Bronn said incredulously.

“No. I sang to them.”

Brienne and Jaime exchanged a knowing look and smiled at each other. Tyrion put his face in his hand, Davos and Sam smiled, and Bronn smacked his hand on the table and turned to fully face Podrick.

“You mean to tell me, that all you did was sing to them? And they fucked you for free?”

Podrick merely smiled. “They all liked my voice, I don’t know what to tell you.”

Jaime nudged Brienne with the toe of his boot. “See, I told you,” he leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear. “Sing to me while we’re fucking and I’ll give it up for free too.”

“I didn’t realize I was paying you in the first place,” Brienne whispered back to him.

“A minor technicality,” Jaime smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so I'm not busted for plagiarism, the song I had Brienne sing is a real song and is indeed called "Ocean Gypsy". It is a song by the group Blackmore's Night. To me, the lyrics made it a perfect old Tarth legend/lullaby. Check out the song if you can/want, it's a beautifully haunting tune.


	20. The Birth, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally arrived! This is quite an epic event, so it will take two chapters LOL. Also, with a nod to Ross and Rachel ;)

The first week of Brienne’s ninth month came and went, and Brienne was miserable. She was the most uncomfortable she had ever been in her life, and much to her own disgust, she spent most of her time complaining and emotional due to her hormones being in overdrive. Jaime, ever patient with her, constantly followed her around, rubbing whatever part of her happened to ache at any given moment, or whispering soothing words at her to get her to calm down.

Bran had put Brienne on duty leave, which would be in effect until she had given birth and felt confident enough to return to her post. He told her to take as much time as she needed, and after reluctantly agreeing, Brienne put Podrick in charge in her stead. If there was one thing Brienne hated in life, it was feeling useless, which she felt now.

Tyrion had made sure that Jaime had to attend as few meetings as possible so that he could stay near Brienne’s side in case she needed him. Whenever he did need to meet with anyone, he made sure he brought Brienne along, again much to her annoyance. He simply refused to leave her alone when she could enter confinement at any moment.

She was presently pacing around their chambers holding her lower back. Jaime sat on the bed watching her, a sympathetic expression on his face. Brienne had done her best to not take out her frustrations on him, and for the most part she did pretty well. Even when she had her moments, Jaime was still tender and understanding.

He watched Brienne pace, sit, stand, bend over, lean against the wall, until finally he couldn’t bear to watch anymore. He held out his hand to her and patted his thigh with his stump.

“Come here, love,” he said, giving her his best sympathetic pout. Brienne sighed heavily and waddled over to him. Standing in front of him and staring down at his lap, she let her shoulders droop.

“I’ll crush you,” she said quietly, her face downtrodden.

“Nonsense,” Jaime said, gently pulling her to him and turning her around. He pulled Brienne backwards and eased her down onto his lap. His stump went around her to gently rub circles on her belly before tipping her slightly forward so he could massage her lower back.

“There we go,” he murmured at her. He dug the heel of his hand into her aching muscles, making Brienne groan with pleasure.

“Oh, Jaime, I swear, if I didn’t have you I don’t know what I’d do.”

Jaime snorted. “Well, you wouldn’t be in this predicament, for one.”

Brienne chuckled at that. “That may be true, love, but even going through all this, there’s nothing I want more,” she reached back to pat the side of his thigh. Jaime leaned forward to kiss her on her back. He then shifted and slid her onto the bed, laying her down on her back. He moved next to her and placed his hand on her stomach, leaning forward to have a word with his daughter.

“Now listen to your papa, little lady,” he began, making Brienne giggle. “You’re making Mumma very uncomfortable. I know it’s nice and warm and cozy in there, and believe me, I’d love to be in there myself, but you really need to come out sometime soon.”

Brienne smiled and rubbed the back of Jaime’s neck with one hand and laid her other arm across her eyes.

“Yes, little bean, I’m begging you,” she said. “Come out here where we can both see you and smother you with love. Your father is going to start thinking I’m doing this on purpose to keep you all to myself.”

“It’s true, little bean,” Jaime said. “And you don’t want papa to be sad, do you?”

They both laughed, trying to ease the situation when there was a knock at the door.

“That better be Tyrion with a pie,” Brienne grumbled.

Jaime leaned down to kiss Brienne’s cheek and got up to answer it. Upon opening the door, he found Gilly there.

“Oh! Good afternoon Gilly,” he said, stepping aside to let her in.

“Afternoon, Ser Jaime,” she said. She deposited the large pile of linens she was carrying onto a stool next to the hearth. Jaime raised an eyebrow at her, and upon seeing his quizzical look, Gilly explained.

“For the bed while my lady is in labor, and for afterwards,” Gilly said. “I’d rather have supplies here now rather than race for them in a panic when the time comes.”

“Ah,” Jaime said. “Very smart thinking.”

Brienne propped herself up on her elbows, fixing Gilly with a tired, miserable stare. Gilly looked at her and sighed. “I’d ask how you’re doing, my lady, but I can see I don’t need to ask.”

Brienne simply shook her head. Gilly moved towards her.

“Well, let me have a look at you and see how we’re doing, alright?”

Jaime took that as a sign he could leave the room for a bit. “Love, are you hungry? I’m going to go see about getting us some food.”

“Oh, yes, Jaime please, that would be lovely.”

He smiled at her. “Alright, I’ll be back in a bit. This will give Gilly a chance to perform her magic,” he said before disappearing out the door.

“I wish it were that simple,” Brienne said, lying back on the bed so Gilly could examine her.

Lifting Brienne’s shift, Gilly put her hands on Brienne’s stomach, moving them around and gently pressing on different areas.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, Brienne, but what you are going through is unfortunately perfectly normal,” Gilly offered her a sympathetic smile.

“However did you do this twice?” Brienne asked, sinking into the pillows propped up at the head of the bed. Gilly continued moving her hands around.

“Somehow, you just get through it,” Gilly said. Reaching down between Brienne’s legs, Gilly inserted two fingers into Brienne to feel her womb, her other hand still moving over Brienne’s belly. “Apologies, my lady, I know this is uncomfortable.”

Brienne simply made a face and did her best to lay still.

“Have your waters come yet?” Gilly asked. Brienne shook her head. “There are a few things you can do to move the process along.”

Brienne looked up at her. “Really? I’ll do anything at this point.”

Gilly nodded. “Walking around can help sometimes, as can eating more exotic foods, maybe something with a bit more spice to it,” she removed her fingers. Brienne sat up, her face hopeful.

“What about pickles?”

Gilly shrugged. “I suppose you could try those,” she then blushed, pulling Brienne’s shift back down to her ankles. “And of course, there’s always coupling.”

“At this point I’m just hoping a really hard sneeze will do the trick,” Brienne said. Gilly smiled at her.

“Well, everything is just as it should be. She’s in the right position, head down, it really should be any time now.”

Brienne nodded and lay back against the pillows again. Gilly took her hand.

“Everything is going to be fine, my lady. I’ll be with you the entire time, as will Sam, and I’m sure Ser Jaime won’t be kept from the room easily, if at all.” She walked to wash her hands in the basin near the hearth.

“No, I’m sure he won’t,” Brienne said. “Thank you for looking in on me.”

“Of course. I’ll come back again after supper for one more look,” Gilly stood up. “If anything happens, or if you waters come, have Ser Jaime send for Sam and me immediately.”

Brienne nodded. “I will.”

“Do you want me to stay until Ser Jaime comes back?”

“No, Gilly, it’s fine, he should be back soon enough.”

“Alright then, I will see you later tonight,” Gilly smiled and took her leave. Brienne lied down on her back again and stared at the ceiling. Looking around, she began gathering all of the pillows on the bed around her, making herself a nest so no matter which way she moved she would be supported. She then rolled over onto her side facing the door, waiting for Jaime to return.

The next thing she knew he was gently shaking her awake.

“Bree, love, I’m back,” Jaime said softly. Brienne cracked an eye open to see her lion’s face, eyes soft, smirking at her. He straightened up to look over her makeshift pillow haven and frowned slightly. “What have you done? I didn’t even know we owned that many pillows.”

“Just trying to be the tiniest bit comfortable,” she said groggily, reaching out for his hand. Jaime sat down on the bed and obliged her. He looked over the pillows once again. “Is there room for me in there?” He laughed.

Brienne smiled and moved some of the pillows away. “Of course, my love.”

Jaime stretched out and lay down next to her, bringing himself nose to nose with her and laying his arm across her hip so he could rub her back again. “So, what did Gilly have to say? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, she says everything is fine and progressing properly,” Brienne said, reaching over him to caress his lower back. “She even gave me a few tips to help speed things along.”

“Oh? What did she say?”

“Spicy food of all things,” Brienne snorted. “Or fucking,” she looked at him with a glint in her eye.

“Oh really?” He inched closer to her. “We’d have to get creative with that right about---“

Brienne cut him off with a kiss, catching Jaime so off guard he made a squeaking noise into her mouth. Eventually he hummed satisfactorily in his throat and let her do what she would. For Brienne’s part, wanting her husband was never a problem for her. With her raging hormones working overtime, it only made it ten times worse.

She kissed him deeply and hungrily, his scent driving her already heightened senses mad. If she weren’t already pregnant, she would feel a primal desire to mate with him and conceive again. She was suddenly betrayed by her growling stomach, however. She stopped kissing him and sighed loudly against his lips.

Jaime laughed. “We should probably feed you first.”

Brienne nodded, annoyed. “Yes, that’s probably a good idea.”

“Hold that thought,” he poked her on the end of her nose and got up to get the tray of food he had left on their dining table. Bringing it back to the bed, he balanced it between them, reclaiming his space next to her. He had brought her pickles, of course, and she picked one up and saluted him with it before popping it into her mouth. Brienne’s eyes widened as she noticed Jaime had once again brought the cured ham. She picked up a slice and held it up in between them.

“This. _This_ is why I married you,” Brienne said, repeating Jaime’s words from the lunch in her office a few months back. She popped the ham in her mouth.

Jaime laughed and propped himself up on an elbow, stretching his long legs out and raising one knee. “Yes, you love me for my meat, is that it?”

“Among other things,” Brienne said, giving his body an appreciative once-over.

“Whatever will I do when I can’t ply you with food?” Jaime gave her a smirk.

“I guess you’ll have to get creative. Oh grapes!” Brienne had noticed the fruit. Jaime simply shook his head.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the time had come, they also took supper in their rooms. Gilly did indeed reappear after dark for one more examination of Brienne.

“Nothing’s changed,” Gilly said to a pacing Jaime and a relaxing Brienne. “Sam and I are both nearby, as I’ve said before, and please make sure you send for us straight away when the time comes.”

“We will,” Brienne said, sighing as she pulled her shift back down. Gilly gave her a sympathetic look.

“I know it’s difficult right now, my lady, but it’s just nature’s way.”

“I know,” Brienne answered. She could see Jaime looking at her with his sad eyes over Gilly’s shoulder.

“Right then, I’ll take my leave for now,” Gilly said. “My lady, Ser Jaime,” she nodded at the brooding father-to-be.

“Good night, Gilly,” Brienne and Jaime said in unison.

Once Gilly had gone Brienne reached out for Jaime’s hand. “Help me up please, love.”

Jaime obliged, pulling her to her feet and giving her a soft kiss on her temple.

“I need to walk a bit, I think.”

“Want to go outside?” Jaime offered, walking towards the patio doors. Brienne nodded, her brow furrowed. Her hands went to the small of her back.

Jaime reached for her hand and led her outside into the cool night air. The torches were lit all across the city and Brienne smiled at the sight. “Ah, my favorite time of day,” she said wistfully. Brienne walked over the low wall and leaned against it, taking in the view and relishing the breeze on her face. Jaime stood beside her looking out over the city as well.

“It’s so peaceful,” he said quietly.

Brienne hummed in response. Jaime’s hand went to rub her back. Brienne leaned forward and rested her head on her arms.

“Jaime, love, you’ve been so patient with me, thank you.”

“Of course, my love,” he said, moving to stand behind her so he could get better leverage with his hand. “I just wish there was more I could do to help you.”

Brienne reached down and started pulling her shift up. Gathering it in her hands, she bunched the fabric just under her breasts. “There is,” she looked back at him. “Get her out of me,” she said through clenched teeth.

Jaime’s hands dropped to her bare backside where he lightly caressed her. He chuckled. “Bree, I don’t know how I’m supposed to do that.”

“Fuck. Me.”

“Love, I don’t want to hurt you or her.”

“Do it, Jaime, please, I’m begging you,” her voice was starting to rise in panic and frustration. “Please, Jaime do something, this is driving me insane,” she started to cry.

“Alright, alright, shhhh,” he turned her around and gathered her in his arms, stroking her hair. “Shhhh, it’s alright, love.”

“No it isn’t,” she mumbled into his shoulder, sounding very much like a pouty child. Jaime tried and failed to suppress a smile. He sighed in surrender.

“Alright come here,” he gently led her over to their outside dining table. Gently bending her over, he placed her hands flat on the table’s surface, stepping behind her he rucked up her shift again. Holding it out of the way with his stump, he lightly ran his hand over her backside again.

“Oh thank you, love,” Brienne breathed.

“You tell me immediately if I hurt you,” Jaime said, reaching down to undo the laces on his breeches and push them down to his knees. He then reached down to gently rub Brienne between her legs. Brienne gasped and shivered at his touch, her overly-sensitive skin coming alive.

He slowly entered her, gripping her hip with his fingers. He moved slowly, afraid to hurt her in any way. Brienne moaned softly, happy to be feeling anything other than uncomfortable at the moment.

“Oh yes, Jaime, that’s perfect.”

Becoming more aroused by her voice and her reaction to him, Jaime leaned down to kiss her back as he moved within her. He pushed her shift up to her shoulders, his hand caressing her all over her back. He then gripped one of her shoulders as he slightly quickened his pace.

Brienne groaned this time and moved back onto him, meeting his rhythm with her own. The truth was this was exciting Jaime more than he thought it should, considering her condition and her discomfort. His desire got the better of him and he thrust deeply into her.

He felt rather than heard a small _pop,_ and the next thing he knew, his lower belly and his thighs were covered in a rush of wet, somewhat sticky fluid.

“Oh thank the GODS,” Brienne groaned loudly, her head coming up.

Jaime stilled his movements, his cock still buried in her. He looked down at the puddle that was now forming between them on the patio.

“Oh gods,” he said, pulling his hand and his stump back. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself for her. "Alright, um, well, it worked!" He chuckled a bit. "Uh, hmm,” he was trying to figure out how to go about this without making too much more of a mess.

Jaime slowly pulled out of her. "Don't move, I'll get a towel," he gingerly walked back inside and came back moments later with two towels. He dropped one on the ground and tried to mop up Brienne's waters with his foot. He wiped off his thighs and stomach with the other.

Brienne turned around and took his face in her hands. "Thank you."

He looked into her eyes. She smiled at him and ran her thumbs over his cheeks.

“I need you to go get Gilly and Sam, alright?”

Jaime nodded. “That's exactly where I was headed,” he smiled back at her and stroked her cheek.

Handing her the towel and pulling his breeches back up, Jaime moved to kiss her before making sure she’d be alright without him while he went to get Sam and Gilly.

“I’ll be fine, love, don’t worry.”

They went back inside where Jaime went to the door and turned back once more before leaving. He smiled at his wife as tears started to form in his eyes.

“We’re really having a baby.”

Brienne nodded. “Yes, hopefully not within the next few minutes,” her hand went to her belly.

“Oh, right,” Jaime ran out the door.

Brienne smiled and shook her head. She began to wipe the insides of her thighs off with the towel she was still holding. Suddenly and without warning, a bolt of pain shot through her, forcing the wind from her lungs and causing her to drop the towel and reach out to grip the bedpost for support. She grabbed her belly with the other hand and doubled over, trying to calm her breathing. Her first contraction had come.

This was going to be a long night.


	21. The Birth, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world, Joanna Lannister of Tarth!

“Bree, love, look at me, hold onto my hand,” Jaime stood in front of Brienne as she steeled her way through yet another contraction. She grabbed his hand and clamped down on it, her eyes closed tightly and her teeth clenched. Ten hours had passed since Jaime had gone to get Gilly and Sam, and the sun was now up, spilling light into their chambers.

Sam went to open the patio doors to let the breezes in. Brienne looked up.

“Thank you, Sam, that feels good,” she gasped out between panting breaths, the last contraction subsiding. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, Jaime now kneeling in front of her. Gilly was close by, preparing linens and water and whatever else was needed.

Jaime kept his full attention on his wife, and he reached up to tuck a sweaty strand of her hair behind her ear. His fingers then went to her sapphire necklace.

“Would you rather take this off for now?”

Brienne’s hand flew to it, clutching it possessively, shaking her head. “No, that never comes off.”

Jaime smiled. “Alright, it stays. You’re doing wonderfully, by the way,” he said, keeping a hold on her hand. Brienne smiled at that.

“I’m trying my best.”

Jaime looked up at her with reverence in his eyes. “You’re doing great, I know it’s difficult,” he kissed her hands.

“Thank you for being so calm, it’s really helping,” Brienne said, running a hand through Jaime’s hair.

“Well, I’ve been through this a few times now,” he whispered to her, hoping Sam and Gilly hadn’t heard. “Although, I was never able to fully participate, so this is wonderful for me too.”

“I’m glad I could do this for you, you deserve to be a true father.”

“Hey, this is about both of us, not just me,” Jaime said, rising up on his knees to put his arms around her as best he could. He then turned his head around.

“Gilly?”

She looked up from whatever she and Sam were doing by the hearth with the kettle of warm water. “Yes, Ser Jaime?”

“Can you wet down that large sponge in some of the cool water in the basin for me, please?”

“Of course,” she did as he asked and wrung it out before bringing it over to him.

“Thank you,” he said as he took it from her. Reaching up he began to gently wipe Brienne’s face and neck with it. She sighed with relief, her eyes closed.

“That feels wonderful, Jaime, thank you.”

Jaime reached around to wipe the back of Brienne’s neck, trying to give her some more relief.

“You want to try standing up for a bit?”

“Alright.”

Jaime helped her to her feet and slid his right arm around her. She was suddenly hit with another contraction, and her hands flew to his shoulders where she gripped him to keep her balance. Brienne made a noise somewhere between a groan and a low scream, again squeezing her eyes shut and taking deep slow breaths. Jaime once again rubbed her lower back.

“Alright, alright,” he murmured. “Hold onto me, love, I’ve got you.”

Brienne leaned her forehead against his shoulder and continued taking deep breaths. Jaime placed a soft kiss on her hair and held her to him, murmuring soft calming words in her ear.

The hours passed slowly. Jaime never left Brienne’s side, comforting her in whatever way he could. Sam and Gilly took turns catching whatever sleep they could while Brienne labored, making sure at least one of them was awake at all times. Brienne’s contractions came more frequently and in greater number as time progressed. When her labor passed the twenty-hour mark, she was utterly exhausted.

The late afternoon sun painted their chambers in shades of bright orange. Brienne was once again sitting on the edge of their bed, her eyes half closed, her hair matted to her forehead and face. She was leaning against the bedpost, once again gritting her teeth and biting back a scream.

Jaime felt utterly helpless. He was once again kneeling in front of her, rubbing her arms and thighs, still encouraging her with his soft words. Brienne looked at him and reached up to caress his cheek, thanking him with her eyes. He understood and nodded at her, giving her a small smile. Brienne took in another sharp breath and doubled over, panting through her gritted teeth. She clung to Jaime’s shoulder again, and when the contraction lessened, she looked at Gilly.

“Something feels different,” Brienne said. “More pressure suddenly.”

Gilly brightened and walked over to her. “That’s good, that means you’re close. Can you lie back and let me check?”

Brienne nodded and let Jaime help her lie back on the bed. He propped pillows up behind her and eased her back. Gilly walked over and gently spread Brienne’s thighs, once again putting two fingers inside her to feel around. Brienne did her best to lay still.

Gilly looked up at Brienne and smiled. “I can feel the top of her head, my lady.” Brienne and Jaime both looked at Gilly at the same time.

“Really?” Brienne said, smiling for the first time in hours. Gilly nodded.

“Can you give me a really gentle push? Not hard, I just want to test it.”

Brienne complied, pushing down against Gilly’s fingers. After assessing what she felt, Gilly looked up into Brienne’s eyes.

“You’re ready.”

Upon hearing that, Jaime moved a few of the pillows away from Brienne’s back and climbed up onto the bed, settling himself behind her and putting his legs on either side of her. He gently laid her back against his chest and put her head against his. He gently squeezed her hips with his thighs, giving her leverage to begin the process of bringing their daughter into the world.

Brienne nodded at Gilly and raised her knees, locking her hips in against Jaime’s thighs and then gripping them with her hands.

“Alright, my lady, gently again,” Gilly said.

Sam, who had been quiet most of the time, had awoken and was now busying himself getting more linens ready as well as the bath for cleaning Joanna off once she was born. Once he had set the water to heat, he brought the new pile of linens over to Gilly and placed them on the floor next to her feet.

“Thank you, Sam,” they smiled at each other. Sam looked at Brienne.

“Is there anything you need, Lady Brienne? Water maybe?”

Brienne relaxed from pushing to nod at him. “Yes, Sam, please,” she managed to say before another contraction caused her to scream and stiffen against Jaime. He laid his left arm across her chest and gripped her shoulder, holding her against him, warm and reassuring. Brienne brought both hands up to hold onto his forearm across her.

Sam came over and tipped a goblet of water to Brienne’s lips. She drank the entire thing down and sighed with some relief.

“Thank you, Sam, keep them coming,” she managed a weak smile. Jaime kissed her on the temple.

“Push again for me, Brienne,” Gilly said. Brienne grabbed hold of Jaime’s arm again and bore down, gritting her teeth. She screamed again as she began to feel herself opening. Jaime held her tightly, his mouth near her ear.

“That’s it, love, you’re doing great,” he said to her, his heart aching at her pain.

Brienne’s breathing came hard as she felt Joanna start to move through her, stretching her farther than she ever thought possible.

“Perfect, Brienne, that’s it, I can feel her now,” Gilly said, her fingers still inside her, helping guide their daughter into the world. “Again, my lady. I know it’s hard.”

Brienne dug her fingers into Jaime’s arm and pushed again, screaming again as Joanna further made her way through. Her body felt as if it were on fire.

“Jaime! Jaime it hurts!”

“I know love, I know,” he clutched her to his chest, tears burning the back of his eyes. “You’re doing beautifully, love, just a little bit more,” he brought his stump up to stroke her hair as she clung to his other arm across her. “I love you, you’re so strong,” he kissed her cheek.

Brienne screamed again and pushed involuntarily this time.

“That’s it, Brienne, I see her!” Gilly said, a huge smile across her face. “One more, Brienne, just one more.”

Brienne turned her head to look at her husband. “Jaime,” she whispered, her face red and her hair soaking. He brought his left hand up to hold her face and looked into her eyes.

“Just look at me, keep looking at me,” he tried to soothe her. She nodded and locked her eyes on his and took deep breaths. She gathered her strength and pushed one more time. “Look at me, love, that’s it,” Jaime said, giving her a smile, stroking her cheek. “I love you, I love you,” he started to cry.

Brienne screamed one more time and suddenly all of the pressure went away. She felt Joanna slide out, and heard Gilly give a triumphant laugh.

“Well done, my lady!”

Brienne panted and let out a groan of relief, leaning into Jaime, her head back on his shoulder. Jaime sobbed against her face, hugging her and kissing her cheek, her hair, whatever he could reach. He only looked away when he suddenly heard his daughter’s first cries.

“Oh, I know my little love,” Gilly cooed to the newborn. “It’s cold out here isn’t it? Yes, I know.”

Gilly and Sam immediately set to work. They worked as a perfectly fluid pair, Sam handing Gilly clean linens to wrap Joanna in while Sam tied off and cut her birth cord. He then gathered her up in his arms and brought her to the small tub they had brought, whereupon he began cleaning her off.

“This will help you get warm again, little one,” he said to her. Gilly was working at getting more linens and cloths under Brienne to catch any blood and fluids.

“Is she alright?” Brienne said, her voice hoarse.

“She’s fine, my lady, Sam will have her all cleaned up in a bit,” Gilly smiled again.

Jaime hugged Brienne to him again. “I’m so proud of you,” he whispered. “So proud.”

Brienne closed her eyes and turned her head towards him again. She brought her hand up and cupped his face. “We did it,” she whispered.

Jaime smiled through his tears. “We?” He laughed. “You did it, my love.”

Brienne shook her head. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

He kissed her softly on the lips before being interrupted by another of Joanna’s cries. Jaime gently disentangled himself from Brienne and moved to stand at the side of the bed.

Sam turned around with Joanna lightly wrapped in one of the many towels that Gilly had brought. He slowly walked over to the bed, a huge smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

“Here she is,” he said softly, bending down to hand her to Brienne.

“Wait, Sam,” Brienne looked up at Jaime. “Let Jaime hold her first.” She smiled up at him.

Jaime looked down at her, a small gasp escaping his lips.

“You deserve this,” Brienne said softly. “Go on…claim her, claim her in your name…claim her as your own.”

Jaime’s eyes filled with tears and a small sob caught in his throat. He looked at Sam, who raised his eyebrows and held Joanna out to him. Jaime gently took his daughter in his arms, tears now streaming down his face, his smile wide.

“Hello, little bean,” he choked out. “Welcome to Westeros,” he chuckled between sobs. “It’s me, your papa…mumma’s here too and she did so well, didn’t she?”

Brienne reached out to stroke the back of Jaime’s leg, which was what she could reach at the moment.

Joanna made soft noises and her tiny hands flailed around. Jaime was instantly in love. When he took her from Sam, he didn’t even realize that he had her in his left arm, which meant he could only touch her with his stump at the moment, but he didn’t care. He reached up and gently ran it over Joanna’s head and down her cheek. Her hands found it and tried to grip onto it, making Jaime smile more.

Suddenly Joanna’s face scrunched up and she began to softly cry again. Jaime swayed back and forth, rocking her gently. He looked over at Brienne.

“I think she needs something only you can give her,” he laughed quietly. Brienne turned to Gilly.

“Is it too early to feed her?”

Gilly looked up from cleaning up between Brienne’s legs.

“No, not at all, give it a try.”

Brienne pulled down the shoulder of her shift as Jaime leaned down and gently placed Joanna in Brienne’s arms. He then moved to sit behind her again, once again putting his legs on either side of her and slowly pulling her back against his chest. He didn’t want to miss a single moment.

“There, there,” Brienne said, placing her breast near Joanna’s mouth. It took her a few moments to figure it out, but eventually she latched on and began to feed.

Jaime put his arms around Brienne and laid his head on her shoulder, watching Joanna. Gilly lightly pressed on Brienne’s stomach, coaxing the afterbirth out of her. Brienne felt it come free and slip out in a warm sticky rush. She looked up at Gilly and made a face.

Gilly laughed. “I know, my lady, but that’s the last bit, you really did do beautifully.”

“This feels so strange,” Brienne said, wrinkling her nose and smiling. She turned her head to look at Jaime as he reached around her to gently stroke the golden blonde fuzz on Joanna’s head. He then turned to place soft kisses on Brienne’s neck. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

“I love you so much,” Jaime whispered, his voice catching again. Brienne smiled and then looked at Joanna.

“Oh, what’s that, little bean?” She leaned down, pretending to listen to her. “Oh, yes of course,” she brought her head back up and pressed her forehead to Jaime’s.

“She says we love you too,” she smiled. A few tears fell from Jaime’s eyes again as he smiled back and kissed her.

Gilly finished up between Brienne’s legs and pulled her shift down again. “There we go, you can put your legs down now and relax as best you can. You’re going to bleed and shed some fluids for a few days. Again, that’s normal and I’ll leave you with cloth and linens and bring you more in a day or two.”

Brienne looked up at her and made another face. “How wonderful.”

“Just keep an eye on it, Lady Brienne,” Sam added. “If for some reason you are worried or if it is unusually heavy or you feel weak, please come and see me or have Ser Jaime send for me.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep a close eye on her,” Jaime said, stroking Brienne’s hair.

“So, is there anyone you’d like us to send for to come see her?” Gilly smiled.

Jaime and Brienne looked at each other and both said “Tyrion” at the same time. Gilly laughed.

“I’ll get him,” Sam said. “Are you alright finishing up here?” He said to Gilly. She looked at him and nodded, walking to kiss him before he left.

Gilly busied herself gathering up the bloody linens and putting them in a basket to be taken to the laundry.

“Uh oh,” Brienne suddenly said. Joanna detached from her breast and made a few noises of protest. Gilly looked up.

“Oh, if she’s not finished just switch to your other breast if that one is dry,” she said. “If she is finished, hold her upright so she can belch, otherwise she’ll have stomach discomfort.”

“Gilly, I might have to have you move in here, I don’t know what I’ll do without you,” Brienne laughed.

“Think nothing of it, my lady, we were all new at this at one time. I’m always here if you need me.”

Brienne lifted Joanna up in front of her face and kissed her gently on her cheeks. “Are you still hungry, little love? Let’s see.” She switched her over to her other breast and sure enough, she went right back to eating. “How will I know when she’s done? I don’t want to overfeed her.”

“You won’t,” Gilly answered. “She’ll let you know when she’s done. Is there anything you need, my lady?”

“A bath,” Brienne said sarcastically, looking at Gilly with a half-smirk.

“You can bathe by tonight I would say. I’ll have the servants bring a tub and water.”

“Thank you,” Brienne said gratefully.

“Have them bring one of the larger tubs, please,” Jaime said. “I need one too,” he smiled.

“Of course, Ser Jaime,” Gilly laughed.

Joanna detached herself from Brienne and flailed her arms, her tiny fingers grasping at the air. Brienne looked down at her.

“Oh, are we finished this time, little love?” She smiled at her daughter. Brienne turned her upright and laid her on her shoulder near Jaime’s face and began to rub her back, gently patting her.

“Perfect, my lady, just like that,” Gilly said.

Jaime softly nuzzled his daughter’s head with his nose, marveling at how soft she was. He put his arms around Brienne, holding both of his ladies to his chest. He gently laid his head down between Joanna’s and Brienne’s, closing his eyes and sighing. Brienne kissed Jaime on his temple and he made soft noises in his throat. He was purring again.

Joanna suddenly burped in his ear and he laughed, his eyes still closed. “She gets that from you,” he teased Brienne. She glared at him. “I can feel that you know,” he laughed again.

The door opened and in walked Tyrion. “Where is my beautiful niece?” He shouted. Jaime and Brienne both turned their heads to look at him.

“She’s right here, Uncle Tyrion,” Brienne said, lifting Joanna up to lay her back against her knees.

Tyrion walked forward and climbed up on the bed with a little help from Gilly, who he thanked once he was settled. He leaned forward, his eyes brimming with tears and a bright smile coming out from behind his bushy beard. He brought his hands up to gently cup her head.

“Oh, well done, you two,” he said quietly, his voice trembling. He offered Joanna one of his fingers which she grabbed on to almost immediately. Tyrion laughed quietly and wiped away a tear.

Brienne opened up the towel Joanna was wrapped in to look her over, taking one of her tiny feet in her hand and bringing it up to her mouth to kiss it. Joanna squirmed and waved her arms and legs.

“She’s perfect,” Tyrion said. “Which reminds me, we have something for you.”

“We?” Jaime asked.

“Yes. Pod!”

The door opened and Podrick came in, carrying a large ornately carved wooden cradle. It was the height of the bed and the edges had rounded poles so it could be rocked. The dark wood had both the Lannister and Tarth sigils carved into it and it was lined with crimson velvet. He brought it over and set it next to Jaime’s side of the bed.

“Oh you two,” Brienne’s voice caught in her throat. “It’s absolutely exquisite.”

Jaime ran his hand over the cradle, his eyes taking in the craftsmanship. “Thank you both.”

“Tyrion that’s absolutely lovely,” Gilly said, holding a basket full of bloody linens. “I’m going to take these to the laundry and also dispose of the fluids and other...things," she said quietly. "Can you do without us for a bit?”

“Yes Gilly,” Brienne said. “I don’t know how to thank you, I couldn’t have done this without you and Sam.”

“That’s what we’re here for,” she smiled and she and Sam said their goodbyes and took their leave for a while.

“Podrick, come meet your baby sister,” Brienne said. Podrick smiled and sat on the bed next to Tyrion. He leaned over to look at Joanna.

“Hello, little sister,” he said. “I’m going to teach you all about being a loyal squire someday.”

Brienne laughed. Pod reached out to gently stroke Joanna’s head. She kept flailing her arms around, looking for things to grab onto and eventually found Pod’s fingers. Upon clutching her big brother’s hand, it was then that her eyes slowly came open. Brienne gasped softly and looked at her husband, kissing him on the cheek and whispering to him.

“Jaime, she has your eyes.”


	22. Family Comes in Many Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one seems to be able to get enough of Joanna Lannister.

When Joanna’s third week of being in the world had passed, Brienne brought her to her first small council meeting, as Tyrion and Davos had been harassing Jaime about not seeing her enough. Brienne had promised them she would take Joanna outside if she proved problematic or uncooperative, to which Tyrion balked and said that his niece was a perfect angel and could do no wrong.

Tyrion actually held Joanna as she slept during the first half of the meeting until she stirred and Brienne took her to her office to feed her. Tyrion made her promise to bring her right back. Brienne returned about an hour later, with a freshly fed and changed Joanna.

Tyrion reached for her. “It’s still my turn,” he said. Brienne shook her head and smiled and placed Joanna once again in her uncle’s arms, after which she went to the opposite end of the table to take a seat next to Bran, who was in his usual place opposite Tyrion.

The meeting went on as Joanna once again slept against Tyrion. It finally concluded and Sam took his leave. Davos had something he needed to discuss with Tyrion, Jaime, and Bronn, which needed maps of the city and other scrolls. Tyrion handed Joanna off to Jaime so they could set everything up at his end of the table.

“Come to papa, little lady,” Jaime said, lifting her up to his face, whereupon he laid very loud kisses on her cheek. Joanna rubbed her eyes and yawned. Jaime kissed her again for good measure and she ended up unintentionally smacking him in the nose with her tiny hand. Jaime smiled and moved her to his arms. “Let’s go see Mumma, shall we?”

He walked over to Brienne, lightly bouncing Joanna in his arms. “Oh, Mumma, someone’s here to see you,” Jaime said. Brienne, who had been in conversation with Bran, turned her head and smiled wide, gasping dramatically.

“There’s my little darling,” she said as Jaime handed her over. She did the exact same thing Jaime had done a few moments ago by placing loud smacking kisses on her daughter’s cheeks. Jaime then leaned down to kiss his wife’s cheek as well, and when Brienne felt the tickle of his beard, she turned to capture his lips. Jaime hummed quietly into her mouth before parting from her.

“We just have a little bit more to go over and then I believe it’s finally supper time.”

“Thank the gods, I’m starving,” Brienne said. Jaime leaned down once more to kiss her on the top of her head.

“Not too much longer, love.” He walked back over to where Davos and the others were.

Another half hour or so passed as they discussed plans for the next step in reconstruction. Brienne and Bran sat together casually talking, with a now wide awake Joanna squirming and reaching for anything she could get her hands on. At one point that included Brienne’s sapphire necklace, which was quickly wrenched away from surprisingly strong baby fingers.

Sam reappeared suddenly, holding a scroll which he walked over and deposited in Brienne’s hand.

“From your father it looks like,” Sam smiled. “Just arrived from Tarth.”

“Oh, thank you Sam!” Brienne shifted Joanna to her shoulder while she unraveled the scroll. “He got our raven and will be coming to visit soon to see his new granddaughter,” she said happily. “You’re going to get to see your grandpapa and is he ever going to love you,” Brienne said to Joanna who was currently trying to hold her head up against Brienne’s shoulder.

“Gilly wanted me to ask if there’s anything you need that she could bring you at supper?” Sam asked.

“I think we’re all set for now, but I must say the laundry is bloody difficult to keep up with now,” Brienne laughed.

Sam smiled and nodded. “I know what that’s like, my lady. I’ll have her bring a fresh stack of linens and cloths for you.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

Sam nodded and once again left. Joanna twisted a bit in Brienne’s arms and started to cry. Jaime immediately looked over from where he was sitting with Davos, Bronn, and Tyrion, worry etched on his face. Brienne moved Joanna so she was upright, but it didn’t help.

“She ate just a little bit ago, so I don’t think she’s hungry,” she said, holding her daughter to her chest now, attempting to soothe her. Jaime walked over to sit next to Brienne, his hand going to rub Joanna’s back.

“What’s wrong, little bean?” He said softly.

“Get my niece whatever she likes,” Tyrion said. “I simply will not stand for her being upset.”

Jaime turned and smiled at his brother.

“Shhhh, it’s alright, my little love,” Brienne said.

“Is she wet?” Jaime asked. Brienne snuck her hand under Joanna’s blanket and felt around.

“No, not at the moment.”

Jaime leaned forward to kiss Joanna on her fuzzy head. “Maybe just a bit cranky then.”

“May I?” Bran suddenly said, one of his hands outstretched.

“I suppose it’s worth a try,” Brienne said. “She was so taken with you before she was born I’m interested to see what happens now.”

Bran looked up at her and smiled, suddenly shy. “If she’d like that, of course.”

“I’m sure she would,” Brienne said, leaning over to place Joanna in Bran’s arms. He took her and settled her in the crook of his left elbow while folding her blanket over her with his right hand. Joanna’s flailing hands found his fingers and she immediately grabbed onto him.

She also immediately stopped crying.

Brienne’s eyes went wide and a smile slowly crept over her lips. Joanna was looking up at Bran with rapt devotion, her green eyes fixated on his face. Bran smiled and laughed quietly, tears forming in his eyes.

“Look at that,” he said. “She still likes me.”

Brienne laughed. “I had no doubt she would. Look Jaime, she’s absolutely besotted with him.”

Jaime smiled and stood up again. “Whatever you’re doing, Your Grace, keep doing it.” He rubbed Brienne’s shoulder and then walked back over to continue his meeting.

“Hello, little darling,” Bran said, his voice soft and comforting. “I’m Bran, but I think you know that already.”

Joanna was now gripping his fingers with both hands, making soft noises. Brienne suddenly grew still.

“Oh, um, Bran, are you alright to be alone with her for a few moments? I have to use the privy I’m afraid,” she whispered to him.

“Yes, I think we’re fine, take your time.”

“Thank you,” she stood up to leave, stopping to answer Jaime when he asked if she was alright.

Bran looked back at Joanna in his arms. He dropped his voice to just above a whisper.

“Now that we’re alone, I want to talk to you,” he smiled down at her. Joanna kicked her feet and gurgled loudly at him, making Bran laugh. “I know this will sound very cryptic to you, and it’s probably a good idea you’ll have no idea what I’m saying anyway, but I just want to say this to you. No matter what you may hear about me while you’re growing up, I am not intrusive on people’s lives, that’s not my way. This…gift I have…I don’t know if I’ll ever fully understand it, but it makes people fear me, which I have to admit saddens me. I just want you to know, and I hereby make you this promise…that I will always be here for you if should need a friend. I will always listen, always offer advice, always offer you a shoulder to weep on if you should have need of it.”

A few tears fell from his eyes as he smiled at Joanna again. One fell on her cheek and she flinched and then sneezed.

They sat together quietly after that, just looking at each other. Bran made faces at Joanna, making her gurgle and kick. Brienne eventually returned and the post-meeting discussions wrapped up. The bell in the courtyard sounded, signaling it was time for the evening meal. Brienne reached down to take Joanna from Bran as Podrick suddenly appeared, ready to take the King to dinner.

“Was she good for you?” Brienne asked Bran.

“As good as gold,” he smiled.

“Hello, Pod. Come say hello to Pod, my little love,” she moved Joanna to face her surrogate big brother. She turned back to Bran.

“Just think, at least two more, right?” Brienne said quietly to Bran and then winked at him.

Bran merely smiled more and murmured to himself under his breath as Brienne and Podrick began making silly noises at Joanna, drowning him out.

“Seven in total, actually.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joanna rested in her grandfather’s arms, trying to eat his beard. Selwyn Tarth laughed and held her up in his large hands. He had arrived in King’s Landing that morning and had been with Brienne and Joanna ever since. They were currently sitting in the courtyard of the Keep, seated on opposite ends of a bench under the plum trees, eating their lunch and catching up. Selwyn was completely taken with his granddaughter.

“Oh, Brienne, she’s absolutely wonderful,” he said, laying Joanna down in the crook of his arm again. “I’m so proud of you, my starlight.”

“I can’t believe she’s already a month old,” Brienne pouted, the breezes rustling her hair from her shoulders. She was once again wearing Jaime’s long tan leather coat with a light, long flowing dress, this time in Lannister deep crimson.

“The necklace suits you well,” her father smirked at her.

“Jaime told me he showed it to you,” Brienne said, her fingers absentmindedly playing with the stone.

“He did indeed,” Selwyn looked down at Joanna, who was starting to get sleepy. He leaned back against one of the trees. “He loves you very, very much, Brienne. He and I talked about it at great length when he came to visit me.”

Brienne blushed. “It almost makes all of the years of taunting, mocking, cruel insults, failed betrothals, and heartache worth it.”

Selwyn cocked an eyebrow at her. “Almost?”

“Don’t get me wrong, father, I love Jaime with everything that I am, but if I have to be honest, I fear I will always carry something of all of those awful times with me.”

“I know, starlight, and I wish I could have done more to protect you from all of that.”

Brienne shook her head. “There wasn’t anything you could have done, and you were always there for me when I needed you.”

Brienne brought her legs up and curled them underneath her. Inching closer to her father, she laid her head on his shoulder, stroking Joanna’s cheek in the process. Her daughter was now soundly asleep in Selwyn’s arms. Selwyn kissed Brienne on the top of her head and moved to put his free arm around her. She snuggled up against him, feeling like a little girl again.

“I’m just sorry I’m all you have left,” Brienne said quietly.

“I’m not,” Selwyn answered her. “I wouldn’t change you for the world, and I couldn’t be more proud of the woman you’ve become. You fought against literally everything and everyone to get where you are today, and now look at you. You’re a knight, knighted by the man who loves you, no less. You’re Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, both of those honors which have never been bestowed upon a woman before you. And you shine, Brienne, you really do. You’re happy and you’re settled and it shows, you radiate light just like the Evenstar you will become.”

Brienne looked up at her father, tears in her eyes. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, starlight.” He kissed Brienne on the forehead. Brienne laid her head on his shoulder again.

“I miss home,” she said. “It’s been so long since I’ve been there.”

“Well, didn’t you say you were coming to visit within the year?”

“Yes, hopefully within the next six months or so. Bran has granted us time whenever we feel Joanna is old enough to take on such a long trip,” Brienne grew thoughtful again, and after a few moments she looked up at Selwyn again.

“I miss Galladon.”

“I know you do, so do I, as well as your mother and sisters.”

“He always understood me,” Brienne continued. “He would have defended me against all of those cruel men.”

Selwyn chuckled deep in his chest. “Yes, he most likely would have, he was already well on his way to becoming a fine warrior.”

“This looks rather cozy,” a new voice interjected. Selwyn and Brienne looked up to see Jaime standing there with Tyrion smiling at his side.

“Well, Jaime! There you are!” Selwyn beamed at his son-in-law. “You’ll pardon my not getting up, I’m rather covered with beautiful ladies at the moment,” he laughed his deep booming laugh.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding,” Tyrion mumbled to his brother. “He’s quite impressive.”

“I envy you, my goodfather,” Jaime smiled and put his hand over his heart. He sat down next to Brienne’s feet, rubbing one of her calves. Meeting her eyes, he gave her a smile and a wink. Brienne blushed and smiled back. “Wearing my coat again I see.”

“Yes, if I wear it a certain number of times, do I get to claim it as my own?” She teased him.

“Everything I own is yours anyway, my love,” Jaime said. Selwyn laughed more.

“Better be careful there, my boy, pretty soon you’ll lose everything you possess.”

Brienne lightly elbowed her father in the ribs and scowled. Jaime turned to gesture at Tyrion.

“Lord Selwyn Tarth, may I present to you my brother, Lord Tyrion Lannister.”

“It’s a great pleasure to meet you, my lord, I have heard many a great thing about you and have looked forward to this for quite some time,” Tyrion said.

“The pleasure is mine, my Lord Hand,” Selwyn said. “I have heard stories of you as well.”

Tyrion raised his eyebrows and puffed air out from his cheeks. “I can imagine, my lord.” He scooted up onto the bench facing them. “How is my niece faring today?”

“She’s a perfect angel,” Selwyn said.

“Yes, there’s no shortage of people around here who love her,” Brienne said, tucking the edges of Joanna’s blanket around her.

Jaime leaned back against the plum tree on the opposite side of the bench and brought his foot up to rest next to Brienne’s foot, draping his arm on his raised knee. Brienne stretched out her legs and laid them across his other thigh, whereupon he began rubbing one of her feet.

“I hope your trip up was smooth?” Tyrion said, reaching for a piece of fruit from Brienne and Selwyn’s earlier lunch.

“Yes, it was fine. I do love Tarth but it’s nice to get away every now and again, especially with such a good reason to be here,” he looked down at Joanna again and rubbed Brienne’s arm, hugging her to him again. Jaime smiled at the gesture and at seeing his wife so happy and relaxed in her father’s embrace.

“It will be nice having you here for a fortnight,” Brienne said. “So, are you two done for today?” She asked Tyrion and Jaime.

“Yes, I believe so,” Tyrion answered. “We’re free until supper.”

“We should get you settled in your chambers, Lord Selwyn,” Jaime said. “That way you can freshen up for supper before you’re exposed to the likes of Bronn, Davos, Bran, and the rest of them.”

“Oh yes, Davos! It will be good to see him again.”

“He was quite taken with both you and Tarth,” Brienne said, laughing.

“He’s a good man,” Selwyn said, then turning to look at his goodson. “So, Jaime, how many more of these wonderful beings are you planning on giving me?” He smiled and laughed again.

Jaime’s eyebrows went up and he coughed in surprise. Brienne laughed loudly.

Tyrion raised his eyebrows and looked at him as well. “Yes, brother, how many?”

Jaime shot him a horrified glance.

“What was it you said, my love? More than five, less than ten?” She teased him.

“Something like that, yes,” Jaime said, blushing.

“Well, if they’re anything like this one, I’d say you’re doing just fine,” Selwyn said.

“More for me to corrupt, eh?” Tyrion added, a wry smirk on his face.

“You will absolutely not,” Brienne said. “In fact, I intend for Joanna to grow up to keep her uncle in line.”

“I will welcome it gladly,” Tyrion said. They all laughed together.

Jaime leaned his head back against the plum tree, taking in the sight before him. His heart swelled in his chest and just when he thought he couldn’t be any happier, moments like this happened. Brienne looked over at him and they shared a private moment between them with only their eyes and small smiles. All of the people they loved most in the world were together in one spot, with the promise of more yet to come down the years.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brienne sat in a chair by the hearth, her eyes closed, feeling the warmth from the fire and listening to the sounds of Joanna feeding at her breast. The evening breezes were wafting through the room, bringing the smells of lamp oil, hearth fires, and the faint smell of salt from Blackwater Bay.

Quiet moments like this were rare lately, between getting up in the middle of the night every few hours for a feeding or a cloth change, people coming and going wanting to spend time with Joanna, which Brienne couldn’t fault them for. Jaime had gone back to his normal meeting schedule and she had been able to go back to her daily office duties, if not her guard duties just yet. Jaime, Tyrion, Davos, Podrick, and her father now that he was visiting, paraded in and out of her office all day, every day, wanting to spend time with the newest Lannister.

Jaime had once again gone downstairs to sneakily pilfer the kitchens for more late night snacks. Brienne often wondered if the kitchen staff arrived each morning wondering where certain foods had gone missing. Between Tyrion swiping pies and Jaime stealing ham, pickles and whatever else he could get his paws on, the servants must wonder if the Red Keep had hungry ghosts.

Brienne sniffed the air coming in through the windows. It would storm again soon, most likely tomorrow during the early morning hours or midday. The air was already changing.

Joanna let Brienne’s breast drop from her mouth and began squirming around, making her cooing noises. Brienne brought her upright and held her up in front of her face.

“All done?” She smiled and made silly faces at her daughter, kissing her loudly on her cheeks like she loved to do.

Then something wonderful happened. Joanna Lannister smiled.

At least it was as much of a smile as could appear on a baby just over one month old. Brienne suspected it wasn’t intentional or even a non-reflexive movement, but it was still there, and Brienne’s heart melted.

She gasped and felt the lump form in her throat as she gazed at her daughter.

“Did you just smile at Mumma?” She said, once again peppering Joanna’s face with kisses. She pulled back again, hoping it would repeat. When it didn’t, and Joanna just flailed around, kicking her legs, Brienne figured it was a small victory and would simply wait for it to happen again in the coming months.

She laid Joanna on her shoulder and began patting her on the back. “I saw it, little lady, I did, you can’t deny it now.”

“Who did what now?” Jaime had entered the room, balancing a tray on his right forearm while closing the door and bolting it with his left hand.

“Our wonderfully brilliant daughter just gifted me with her first smile,” Brienne beamed.

Jaime immediately became sulky. “And I missed it?” He walked to their dining table and placed the tray on it. He then walked up behind Brienne and put his arms around her, kissing Joanna on the head.

“Can you smile for Papa?” He asked, hopeful. He brought his face up close to Joanna’s and tried again. “Just a little one?” When it didn’t happen, he set his mouth in a firm line and harrumphed. “Oh well, maybe next time.”

Brienne laughed. “Don’t worry, love, it will come soon enough.”

“Maybe if I offer her some cured ham that will do the trick.”

“Don’t you dare,” Brienne laughed at him.

“Works on me,” he said, gleefully stuffing a piece into his mouth and grinning. Brienne shook her head and chuckled again.

“I stopped off to see if your father needed anything before I came back,” Jaime continued. “He’s now happily settled with a meat pie and some ale.”

“Thank you, love, that was thoughtful of you.”

Joanna burped finally and resumed making her soft noises.

“That’s my good girl,” Brienne said, standing up to walk over to Joanna’s cradle to lay her down. Tucking her blanket around her, Brienne leaned down to kiss her on her head. “Now go to sleep, little bean, Mumma and Papa need to sleep as well.”

“I can think of more fun things to do,” Jaime said. Brienne looked over to see him sitting at the table, one leg over the arm of the chair. He grinned and winked at her.

“Yes, I’m sure you can,” she said, walking back over to him. Leaning down, she kissed him long and slow. Jaime’s hand stilled where it had been rummaging on the tray for food as he kissed her back thoroughly, reaching up to stroke Brienne’s face with his stump. She pulled back suddenly, taking his stump in her hands.

“That reminds me, the air is changing and it will storm most likely come morning. I want to put your salve on now so you won’t wake up later with it bothering you,” Brienne said.

“If you say so, love,” Jaime answered. “I won’t say no.”

Brienne went to the cabinet in the corner and retrieved the jar of ointment. Pulling the other chair over next to Jaime, she sat and placed his stump on the arm of her chair. Jaime leaned over and fed her a piece of ham and a bite of bread.

“Thank you, love,” she said with her mouth full. Brienne scooped some of the salve from the jar and began massaging it into Jaime’s forearm. He closed his eyes and sighed.

They ate and talked, and Brienne finished up with Jaime’s arm and returned the salve to the cabinet. They finished their snack and went to prepare for bed. Jaime stood up and began stripping off his clothing, leaving a trail of garments from the table to the bed. Brienne clicked her tongue at him and followed after, picking up his clothes and laying them on small settee at the end of their bed. She then pulled off her shift as Jaime settled himself in bed, stopping to peer into Joanna’s cradle and gently stroke her head.

“Is she asleep?” Brienne asked.

“No, actually,” Jaime answered. “She’s laying there looking around making noises to herself and waving all of her appendages around.” He chuckled and smiled.

Brienne walked around to her side of the bed and crawled in. “That little rascal.”

Jaime leaned over to scoop his daughter out of her cradle, bringing her with him as he slid over towards Brienne. Propping himself back against the pillows, Jaime laid Joanna on his chest and moved to gather Brienne against him with his right arm.

“Why aren’t you asleep, little bean?” Brienne scolded, bringing her hand up to stick a finger into Joanna’s tiny hand while laying her head on Jaime’s shoulder and sliding her right leg over his. Jaime hugged her tightly to him and kissed the top of her head. Joanna wiggled around on Jaime’s chest, apparently not tired.

Jaime was in heaven. His wife pressed into his side, warm and soft, their daughter between their hands on his chest. The only thing missing in his mind was more cubs, which, if Brienne was still willing to go along with his plan, would follow in the immediate years.

“Yes, little lady,” he said to Joanna. “Your mother and I need some quality bonding time.”

“Oh is that what you’re calling it now?” Brienne said.

“Well I’m not going to say what I wish to do to you in front of our daughter,” he snickered. “Gods only know who she might tell.”

Brienne buried her face in his shoulder and laughed. Looking up again at Joanna she grew thoughtful.

“Right, how about a song then, my darling?”

“Oh yes, please,” Jaime said.

“I was talking to her,” Brienne reached down to tickle him where she knew he was sensitive. He jerked slightly and smiled.

“Well, I get to listen too,” he stuck his tongue out at her. Brienne tucked her head more snugly under Jaime’s chin and thought for a bit.

“Right, what shall it be…oh I know. This is one my mother used to sing to Galladon and me.”

Jaime began to rub his stump gently over Brienne’s back and she started to quietly hum. Jaime kissed her on the top of her head again and closed his eyes, resting his cheek on her hair. Brienne started to softly sing, and Jaime was once again lost.

_Close your eyes, lay your head down_  
_Now it's time to sleep_  
_May you find great adventure_  
_As you lie and dream_  
_If you're scared of the darkness_  
_I will calm your fear_  
_There's a light in the hallway_  
_So you know I'm here_

_So count your blessings every day_  
_It makes the monsters go away_  
_And everything will be okay_  
_You are not alone_  
_You are right at home_  
_Goodnight, goodnight_

_You won't need me forever_  
_But I'll still be here_  
_For we all have our nightmares_  
_Even me, my dear_  
_From now on, if you need me_  
_You can sing this song_  
_There's a light in the hallway_  
_Burning all night long_

_So count your blessings every day_  
_It makes the monsters go away_  
_And everything will be okay_  
_You are not alone_  
_You are right at home_  
_Goodnight, goodnight_  
_Goodnight, goodnight_

“She’s asleep,” Brienne whispered. She looked up at Jaime to see a few tears in his eyes. She reached up to stroke his cheek.

“You could have been singing that to me,” he smiled.

“I was singing to you both. I’d do anything to protect you both,” she whispered, caressing his face.

A few tears managed to escape and run down Jaime’s cheeks. “As would I,” he whispered back to her. Brienne pulled him down to kiss him softly.

Disentangling himself from her, Jaime gently sat up and moved to lay Joanna in her cradle, laying her blanket over her. He then crawled back under the covers and moved to lie on top of Brienne.

“Well, hello,” she said softly, slowly wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Jaime nuzzled her nose with his and then dropped to bury his face in her neck, giving her gentle kisses.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been able to lay on you,” he chuckled, writhing against her. Brienne wrapped her legs around him and stroked the back of his calves with her feet. Jaime continued his ministrations against her throat, working his way around her sapphire necklace.

They both relished moments like this…soft and slow, with no words needed between them. They knew each other so well that at times there didn’t even need to be anything spoken out loud. Their bodies told each other’s stories, and they had each read them time and time again. Jaime was hard and ready, but waited, savoring each kiss and caress between them.

“Well, a bargain is a bargain,” he said in between kisses.

“What bargain is that?”

“You sang to me in bed, now I have to give it up for free.”

Brienne laughed quietly. “Well then,” she looked up at him with a sly grin. “Service me.”

Jaime raised an eyebrow, “Oh, my lady, be careful what you wish for,” he nipped at her lower lip.

“Well, if all I have to do is sing to get you to do what I want, consider me your personal songbird.”

Jaime’s eyes softened as he looked down at her. “Bree, love, you should know by now that I’ll do anything you ask, no matter what.”

She kissed him. “I know, and I’ll love you forever for it.”

“Is this really our life?” Jaime said, smiling in wonder. “I don’t know what I did to turn the gods’ graces in my favor, but I’m not going to question it.”

“You became the man I always knew you to be,” Brienne said, stroking his cheek and kissing his forehead.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” he kissed her softly all over her face. “My love, my wife, my everything.”

Brienne smiled and rubbed his back. Jaime looked deeply into her eyes.

“I will love you forever,” he broke out into a teary smile.

“My sapphire wench.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so I'm not busted for plagiarism, Brienne's lullaby is "Light in the Hallway" by Pentatonix. Here is a link to the song if anyone is interested.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LawDrrr8dGk


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow...so...here we are, at long last. I can't believe this little fic that was supposed to maybe be a few chapters long has turned into 70,000 words.
> 
> I want to sincerely and lovingly THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU who have taken the time to read, comment, send kudos, and talk to me privately over this little story that has helped heal my heart after Game of Thrones Season 8. I hope it has brought some of you some comfort as well if you needed it.
> 
> This epilogue is dedicated to our Jaime himself...Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, as I am granting him his wish of Jaime and Brienne having a large family and retiring happily on Tarth. I have also decided to further grant his wish that Jaime dies at the old age of 98, surrounded by his wife and children, as he once stated in an interview when asked how he wanted Jaime to die.  
> And yes…I cried as I wrote it.

**TARTH – EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

Jaime sat on the terrace outside Evenfall Hall, with Joanna on his lap. Her feet were planted on his knees, one tiny hand gripped his fingers on his good hand and the other gripped his stump. Attempting to balance herself as he bounced her on his knees, she wobbled and swayed and shriek-laughed, making Jaime laugh in return. Joanna then started babbling a lengthy sentence of nonsense, very intent on giving her father a piece of her mind.

“Really? Is that so?” Jaime pretended to understand her. “Don’t let your mother hear that, she’ll blame it on me.”

Joanna responded by grasping his fingers tighter and bouncing up and down. She then brought her head to Jaime’s hand and started gumming his fingers. He smiled and brought her to his face and kissed her cheeks, making her laugh more, which of course made Jaime want to do it again and again.

“And what are you two up to?” Brienne’s voice carried across the terrace as she came out from her father’s solar.

“Uh oh, here she comes,” he said to Joanna. “Act normal.” His eyes went to Brienne and his mouth tried and failed to contain a smile. Joanna returned to chewing on her father’s fingers.

Brienne fixed him with a look and shook her head. She was carrying a basket full of meat, cheese, fruit, and honeyed mead. She was dressed in a long flowing white sheath that hugged her body when the wind blew. Jaime made no attempt to hide his eyes roving up and down her form. Brienne put her hand on her hip and tilted her head at him, raising an eyebrow in the process.

“What?” he laughed.

They were headed down to the family’s private cove for lunch. Jaime stood up and shifted Joanna to the crook of his right arm, picking up the blanket and small rolled up tent in his hand and tucking them under his left arm. Joanna kept reaching for the buckles on his leather coat, trying to put those in her mouth as well. She eventually gave up and started scream-laughing again and slapping her hands on his chest.

“Hey now, little bean, only your mother is allowed to beat me,” he smirked.

Brienne gave him a sidelong glance. “And don’t you forget it.”

Jaime leaned towards her and offered her his lips. “As if I would, love.”

Brienne chuckled and kissed him. Joanna began banging on his chest again. Brienne waggled a finger at her and went to tickle her daughter.

“And _you,_ you little monster, stop smacking your father about, he’s very fragile and sensitive.” Joanna scrunched up her face and rewarded her mother with a two-toothed smile. “You’ll make him pout for hours if you keep that up.”

Jaime looked affronted at that. “I do not pout!”

“Oh, yes you do, you’re doing it right now,” Brienne put her arm around him and rubbed her nose against his. He stuck out his bottom lip to overemphasize her point. “Oh, but I do love this lip,” Brienne said and took it between hers.

“Oh,” Jaime suddenly grew very interested, and he was rather annoyed that both his arms were full at the moment. Brienne teased his mouth with her lips and tongue until she elicited a groan from him.

“There we go, that’s what I was after,” she whispered.

Jaime’s eyes darkened with lust. “Not fair,” he complained.

Brienne reached down to take one of the buckles of Jaime’s coat out of their daughter’s mouth. “Joanna, little love, don’t eat those,” she looked down the hill at the beach. “Shall we?” She purred at her husband.

They made their way down to the cove, a beautiful hidden place with white sand, sapphire blue clear water, and for use only by the Tarth family. They would only be here about two weeks, as Bran had granted them the time, so they wanted to make the most of their stay. Upon arriving on the beach, they picked a spot directly near the water’s edge, hidden from view by the tall cliffs surrounding it. Handing Joanna off to Brienne for feeding, Jaime set about setting up the small tent they would use for keeping her out of the sun.

Jaime sat down and laid out a small pallet for Joanna to nap on, stopping to watch Brienne as she whispered things to Joanna while she nursed at her breast, her tiny fingers trying to grab at Brienne’s sapphire necklace as it hung tantalizingly over her head. Brienne had slid one of the shoulders of her sheath down to give Joanna access, and she made soft noises as she fed at Brienne’s breast, cooing contentedly in between sucking noises. Jaime let his eyes roam over Brienne’s creamy skin, over the swell of her breast, up to her neck where her hair stirred in the breeze. He was lost.

He pulled off his boots, leather coat and his shirt and laid down on the blanket, propping himself on an elbow, and reached for some meat and cheese from the basket. He turned his face up and let the sun warm him, enjoying the heat and the breeze on his bare chest.

“There we go, are you all finished my little love?” Brienne asked her daughter, lifting her from her breast and putting her against her shoulder, patting her back. Jaime opened his eyes and looked at them, the corner of his mouth curving up in a satisfied smile, his eyes soft. Brienne smiled back at him and reached out to scratch him under his chin the way he liked. He leaned into her touch.

Joanna hiccupped and burped against her.

“Oh my goodness!” Brienne exclaimed. “That was a big one,” she held Joanna out in front of her and kissed her all over her face. Joanna gurgled and grabbed tendrils of Brienne’s hair in her tiny fists. Brienne put her back against her shoulder and began soothingly rubbing Joanna’s back, trying to get her to become tired. Jaime simply lay there watching them, his heart so full he thought it would burst.

Jaime sat up and reached out.

“Here, love, give her to me.”

Brienne handed Joanna over to her father just as she let out a yawn.

“Someone is sleepy now that she’s well fed,” he said, settling her in the crook of his arm again, leaning down to softly kiss the top of her fuzzy blonde head. She yawned again and her eyes started to droop. “I’ll settle her down,” he said to Brienne.

He laid her on her small pallet inside the tent and kissed her again, running a finger softly down her cheek. “Sleep, little darling, mumma and I will be right outside.” Joanna was already asleep.

Jaime sat back down on the blanket and patted the spot next to him, raising an eyebrow at Brienne. She blushed and laughed and lowered her head. When she looked at him again, she lowered her eyelids and gave him a heated gaze. He bit his bottom lip and groaned softly. Brienne slowly stood up and lifted her arms over her head. Tantalizingly slowly, she began pulling her sheath of a dress up, bearing her body inch by glorious inch, starting with her legs.

Jaime’s mouth opened slightly as his eyes followed the path of the fabric. His gaze slid up her legs, skimming over the curves of her calves and thighs, and he found himself involuntarily leaning forward. Her hips were exposed next, then her belly, a little softer now that she had given birth, and the blonde curls between her thighs. Jaime whined in his throat and slowly crawled forward another few inches.

Finally her breasts and shoulders were laid bare for him, and when she pulled the sheath over her head, it mussed her hair, which was even longer now, so that a few curls fell across her face. She tossed the garment aside and once again lifted her arms over her head, stretching seductively and fixing him with her blue gaze. The sapphire that was always at her throat winked in the sunlight. Jaime crawled to her and began placing scratchy bearded kisses up her thigh as he wrapped his arms around her leg, running his hand up the back of her thigh and up to her buttocks. He slowly kissed his way up to her hip and across her lower belly.

Brienne closed her eyes and sighed, sliding her fingers into his hair and gripping him tightly. He smiled against her skin as his stump went to her other thigh and began to stroke it. Reaching for her hand that wasn’t in his hair, he placed it on his shoulder so she could steady herself while he picked up her right leg and laid it over his other shoulder, her foot resting against his back. Brienne stole a glance at him and he looked back up at her and gave her a wicked smile, stroking the thigh that was next to his head before turning and nipping her soft skin with his teeth.

“I’m still strong enough,” he snarled at her, the golden lion claiming its prey. “You can lean on me if you need to.”

Her heart fluttered in her chest. Jaime looked at her again and kept his eye contact with her as he brought his mouth forward and began slowly licking her between her legs.

Brienne gasped and fell forward a little, but he held her steady with his arm around the leg she was still standing on, his shoulder under her other leg, and her fingers now digging into his shoulder. Jaime closed his eyes and made a humming sound in his throat, setting about his task with vigor. A short time later Brienne threw her head back and groaned his name. Her knees gave out at that point and Jaime scrambled to his feet to catch her.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered and smiled at her. He buried his face in her neck and nuzzled her skin. “I’ve got you,” he repeated. Brienne slid her arms around his neck and shoulders and leaned into him, placing soft kisses on his cheek. Her legs felt like jelly. She moved to press her forehead to his and then ran her hands down his chest to start unlacing his breeches.

He smiled and rubbed her nose with his. “What are you doing?” He said teasingly.

“We’re going swimming,” she answered him.

“Oh are we now?” He put his hands on her hips.

“Yes, I have something to tell you,” she nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth.

“Oh?”

Brienne slid his breeches down over his hips, freeing his now-stiffened cock and caressing his backside along the way. Jaime stepped out of his pants, and after they checked once more on Joanna, he let Brienne lead him to the water, wading in until they were up to their chests. Jaime dunked his head under the water and came up shaking out his hair, splashing Brienne in the process. She laughed and held her hands up. Jaime pulled Brienne to him and wrapped her legs around him. She squeaked as he took her by surprise when he slid into her. He took hold of her hips and instead of him thrusting, he moved her up and down on him, which was easy as she was weightless in the water.

“Now then, what do you have to tell me?”

Brienne said nothing, just took his left hand and laid it on her belly and smiled.

It took him a few seconds, but when he realized what was happening, his eyes widened and filled with tears, and he broke out into his famous wide grin. Then his face fell into confusion.

_“Already?!_ How far gone are you?”

“Just about six weeks, at least that’s Sam’s estimate,” she wrapped her legs more tightly around his hips, pushing him deeper inside her. Her arms went around his shoulders and she leaned forward to bring her lips against his.

“At this rate we’re going to have a lot of children,” Jaime laughed.

“Well, that is what happens when you fuck all the time,” she whispered. Jaime gasped as if scandalized and kissed her then smiled against her lips.

“Why, Brienne Lannister, that is not a very ladylike thing to say.”

“How many times do I have to tell you? I’m no lady.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaime and Brienne Lannister of Tarth would indeed go on to have seven children, just as Bran had said. There was Joanna, of course, who would be immediately followed by another daughter, Brynna. Finally a son, of which Jaime kept his vow and they named Galladon. Their second son, Selwyn, would come next, followed by twin girls, which Brienne insisted they name Alysanne and Arianne after her own deceased twin sisters. Finally, the youngest of the pride, was a boy named Arthur. They all had hair somewhere between golden and white blonde, all above average height and all fierce. Some had Jaime’s eyes, some had Brienne’s, but all seven were mixtures of the beautiful combinations of them both that Jaime had so longed for. Some were better at fighting than others, but they were all forces to be reckoned with in their own ways.

And there were no children in all of Westeros as beloved by their parents as his pride, Jaime believed.

Joanna spent her entire life in King’s Landing. She was one of their offspring to take to fighting and she eventually became a knight like her parents, and would serve in King Bran’s Kingsguard. Jaime used to love to sit and watch Joanna and Brienne spar. It was like watching two blonde warrior goddesses made flesh and it was mesmerizing to him. Like her mother, Joanna was also quite taken with the Broken King, sharing a bond with him that she couldn’t quite describe or give reason to. What Bran had seen that afternoon in the godswood all those years ago, when he had a moment of bonding with an unborn Joanna, was that he was in fact bonding with his future wife. Despite being almost 18 years his junior, over the years Joanna found she had fallen in love with him, finding him gentle and kind, and not caring a whit about his physical status. Being quite stubborn and headstrong like her mother, when she had come to a suitable age, Joanna had taken it upon herself to ask Bran to marry her, to which he gladly accepted. He had even shed tears, blissful in the fact that he wouldn’t be forever alone. He had even kept his promise to her that he would not interfere in her decisions, and simply waited to see if she would eventually come to him. It even came to pass that between Samwell Tarly’s progressive medical study and some of Bran’s mystery, that, even if not through conventional methods, they were able to conceive a son, who they named Eddard. And there it was, that once Sansa decided it was time for her to step aside, another Eddard Stark would rule over Winterfell as the King in the North.

Brynna wanted nothing to do with politics or fighting. She had Jaime’s hair and Brienne’s eyes and smile. The most free-spirited of Jaime and Brienne’s children, she found pleasure in the arts…music, painting, theatre, and she actually became quite a beautiful singer. Once while singing for an assembled crowd at a banquet at the Red Keep, she captivated the heart of a knight in King Bran’s Kingsguard, who from that moment on devoted his life to courting and marrying her. When it was time, it had been decided via family conversation that Brynna and her husband and children would inherit Tarth, as Joanna would remain in King’s Landing with Bran.

Galladon became everything his uncle would have been. A formidable warrior, he also became a knight and won many tournaments over the years. He also had his mother’s eyes and his hair ran more towards the darker blonde shade of Jaime’s post-golden lion stage. As Jaime had once imagined about his son’s namesake, women did indeed fall all over themselves in an attempt to win him. However, Galladon repeated history and followed the path of Rhaegar Targaryen…hopelessly losing his heart to the wild and unconventional daughter of Arya and Gendry Baratheon. And thus another dark-haired, grey-eyed she-wolf would capture the most wanted fair-haired man in all of Westeros. Galladon eventually inherited and became the Lord of Casterly Rock and had a brood of children much like the one he came from.

Selwyn had always been fond of his Uncle Tyrion, and would eventually stay in King’s Landing to learn from him about politics, the running of a regency, and of course, simply how to be another Tyrion. Selwyn was every inch his father, having both his eyes and his face. He was also quite fond of and close to Davos, who taught Selwyn to become a fine sailor, as he had always had an affinity for the sea. Upon Davos’ retirement, Selwyn was named his successor as Master of Ships. Davos made good on his threat to Selwyn Tarth the elder all those years ago and he and his wife indeed moved to Tarth to live out their days.

Alysanne and Arianne while twins, ended up being vastly different, even in appearance. Alysanne favored Brienne, having her blue eyes and lighter complexion. Arianne had Jaime’s eyes and slightly more tanned skin. Alysanne was the third of them to become a knight, while Arianne became embroiled in court life and politics. Arianne would eventually become an ambassador to Essos, and spent a few years traveling all over the other continent, absorbing culture, knowledge, and whatever else she could sink her teeth into. Having fallen in love with the more exotic cultures and lifestyle, Arianne would end up marrying a Dornish noble and spent the majority of her life there. Alysanne became an expert horse rider and even won a few jousting matches over the years. Defying her social station, she fell in love with and married the stable master of the Red Keep, and was happier than any Queen could have ever been.

Brienne and Jaime’s youngest, Arthur, was the most beautiful of all of them. He had Jaime’s jawline, Brienne’s eyes, and his hair was a headful of white blonde curls. He too, became a knight, and was the stuff of legends. He was gentle and kind, and treated every person in the kingdom equally. He cared not what they looked like, nor their station in life, and he believed they were each deserving of respect and courtesy, and they all loved him for it. Ironically, and much to the chagrin of womenfolk everywhere, Arthur chose the path of a tried and true knight, and chose not to marry, thus devoting himself to a life of service, honor, and the defense of the innocent. Like his namesake, Ser Arthur Dayne, Brienne and Jaime’s son was ambidextrous and could dual-wield swords. Because he was just as skilled with his left hand as his right, Jaime was able and happy to train him himself.

Jaime lived to an extremely old age of 98. He wasn’t quite sure how he had been blessed by the gods to make it that long, but he did and he considered himself the happiest man in Westeros. He slowly passed away in Brienne’s lap by the giant hearth in the solar of Evenfall, where he and Selwyn had had their talks all those years ago. Young Brienne and her Galladon still looked on from above the fireplace. Jaime’s last whispered words were simply “I love you, my sapphire wench”. Brienne had her arms around him as he died, thus fulfilling his wish of how he wanted to leave this world. All of their children and grandchildren had been present.

Brienne followed him four years later.

They were laid to rest, forever at each other’s side, in the small private cemetery at the top of the meadow outside Evenfall, alongside the rest of Brienne’s family.

_Oathkeeper_ and _The Sapphire Wench_ were hung over the hearth in the Evenfall great hall, forever crossed and forever together.

 

 


End file.
